Tainted
by Maria65
Summary: He was the Shepard, meant to protect and keep the peace. They were his allies and squire's, meant to help him...but when he returned...he wasn't who they thought. What could have happened to make the Shepard betray everything he was taught? To destroy everything and kidnap her in the process? Rated M for mature themes, all characters belong to rightful owners.
1. Beginning of the End

**Alright, so I had been working on this story for quiet some time and I finally finished it. ^^ I hope you all enjoy and like the story. ^^ Don't forget to review. (Also, Somik fans, please don't kill me for what'll happen later in the chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**  
 **-**

Sorey had only been gone for a week and the group had stuck together, all with high hope that he would reappear again after having jumped into the lava with Heldaf to defeat him. Alisha watched as Rose conversed with Lailah about what to do next; ever since Sorey disappeared she had taken on the role as Shepherd to help others like Sorey taught her. "Alisha," A voice stated, catching her attention as she spun around, "everything okay?" The familiar white and blue haired seraph asked, violet eyes worried. Alisha smiled at his concern, shaking her head. "I'm fine, just a little tired I believe." Alisha replied, shaking her head to dismiss his worry.

Mikleo seemed unconvinced but Edna, who was standing next to Alisha sighed, folding her umbrella. "Just forget it Meebo; if she wants to talk, she will." She commented and Mikleo sighed, deciding to take Edna's advice for once. "Alright, we're getting ready to head back home. We'll let you two know when we have everything together." Mikleo said before walking back to Rose, Zaveid and Lailah. When Mikleo was out of earshot, Alisha slumped, sighing heavily which caused Edna to look at her, worried. "You shouldn't have lied if you aren't alright." Edna said and Alisha nodded, folding her arms. "I know, I just don't want to worry anyone but…" Alisha trailed off, not sure how to explain what she felt.

She felt an uneasiness in her heart...like something horrible had happened seconds ago. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and crack, breaking little by little. Alisha and Edna cried out in shock, even as Rose and Lailah stumbled and Mikleo with Zaveid helped hold Rose and Lailah up. "Alisha! Edna!" The others called out to the two women. "Edna!" Alisha shouted and Edna nodded, armatizing with Alisha, the gold colors swirling around Alisha as white and gold trimmed outfit appeared on her. She jumped over to the others before the two dearmatized and they looked around, before they felt fear swirl around them.

"Is that…?" Rose couldn't continue as they saw malevolence pour out of the ground, the darkness they thought they had defeated a week ago now coming back with a vengeance. "Is that...even possible?" Alisha questioned, even as the Seraphim around them collapsed to their knees. "Guys!" The two girls shouted, seeing their comrade's weakened. "T-there's...so much…" Lailah whimpered out, feeling her strength sapped. "D-dammit...I thought we...were done…" Zaveid growled out, struggling to stand. "Is this the malevolence?!" Rose asked Mikleo, leaning down to help him, before she hunched over as well, as did Alisha. "No…" Edna began, struggling to stand even as Mikleo finally got to his feet. "This is something...far worse." He said through clenched teeth.

They heard thunder crackle and looked above the mountain they had exited from, seeing the malevolence swirling above the mountain, even as it began to crumble. "We gotta get out of here!" Rose shouted and everyone nodded, the Seraphim disappeared into Rose's body and she stood with their strength helping her. She turned around and put one of Alisha's arms around her, before they booked it out of there, leaving the place as they found a warp portal and used it. The Lord of the Land's power brought them back to Ladylake, where they collapsed outside Alisha's manor. Rose was conscious for a few moments, enough to hear: "Oh my goodness, Alisha! Rose!", before her vision went black. Vision's of red eyes and a blood soaked sword taking her mind as her body succumbed to exhaustion.

Alisha didn't know how much time had passed before she awoke, yet when she did it was in her room at the manor. She groaned, trying to sit up, only to feel a hand on her shoulder making her gasp, looking up she saw violet eye's. "You need to rest Alisha." The soothing voice of Mikleo said and she sighed, laying back down. Looking around, she saw Lailah was bandaging some of Rose's wounds, Zaveid was talking to Edna about something while Mikleo was sitting on the bed beside her. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her forehead and Mikleo looked at her. "After we escaped the mountain as it started to collapse, we appeared outside your manor." Mikleo said, before looking toward a pile of clothes.

"One of the guards saw you two and brought you back inside, you've been out for a few days." Mikleo said before they heard Rose groan. "Describe a few days Mikleo." She grumbled, wincing as Lailah pulled on the bindings around her chest a little tighter. "Dammit Lailah, that's tight!" She snapped out, looking over her shoulder to glare at her a little.

"It's needed if you want to stop the bleeding." Lailah said and Rose sighed, leaning her head against the hand. "Were you...injured?" Alisha asked, still feeling tired. "A little," Rose began, looking at her arms as she lifted them. "I didn't even know my old wounds had reopened from the fight." She explained before Lailah finished and Rose put her shirt and jacket back on. "Talk about surprise." She mumbled before Zaveid turned toward them. "Looks like our worry was well deserved, the other Seraphim are on the lookout for anything odd." Zaveid said and Alisha nodded her thanks. "You still need sleep Alisha, as the only squire to Rose, you need all the rest you can get." Mikleo said and Alisha nodded, falling asleep.

Rose looked over at Zaveid, gaze worried. "I have a really bad feeling about all of this." She commented and he nodded. "As do I, I only hope we're all paranoid." He stated and Mikleo sighed sadly. "I feel like that battle was all for nothing." He growled out, catching their attention. "It's like Sorey died for nothing! The malevolence is still around, we all saw that!" He snapped out as he stood, pacing the room.

"Calm down Mikleo," Edna said, walking toward him and touching his arm gently. "getting angry will do nothing but make matters worse." She said and he sighed, nodding. "Y-you're right." He said, rubbing his arm as he thought about how to fix things. Rose sighed, laying down again as Lailah moved to give her space. "All we can do right now is keep doing what Sorey would do. Go around and stop the malevolence from spreading." She said and they all nodded as Rose rolled over to fall asleep, taking the role of Shepherd was going to be hard on her.

Night had fallen in when the door opened, waking Alisha as she looked over, seeing one of the maid's. "Ah, Meria, is everything okay?" Alisha asked as she sat up fully, seeing the Seraphim were gone. Either they were roaming about or they had fallen asleep inside Rose as well. "We're not sure M'Lady, yet we received this. The Council asked that you read it and take the next course of action." She said before walking over and handing it to Alisha, unaware Rose was awake. "They stated it was urgent and for the matter to be taken care of now." She said and Alisha nodded with a sigh, dismissing her.

As she began to unroll it to read it, the Seraphim appeared as Rose sat up. "What's it say?" Rose asked and Alisha rose a brow as she read it, confused. "This...doesn't make any sense." She commented and Mikleo came over, reading it as well. "How is that possible?" He commented as his eyes grew wide, as did Alisha's the further she read.

"What's it say?!" Rose asked impatiently, even as Zaveid, Lailah and Edna shared impatient looks as well. Alisha looked up, before looking at the letter worried. "It says: 'We have received unnatural reports across Glenwood, stating that a man who matches the Shepherd's description was going around causing disaster to strike. Killing innocent people and summoning illness, causing natural disasters, even having monster's do his bidding. We are asking the Knights of Hyland and the Knights of Rolance to deal with these matters.' It's even signed by several council committees." Alisha stated after finishing the letter.

Rose hummed, rubbing her chin as she thought this over before Alisha gasped as a picture fell onto her lap. "What?" She asked, getting up and walking over, the other three crowded around her. "N-no...impossible." Alisha sniffled out as she stared at the letter. Mikleo was frozen in shock, as were the others as they stared into unfamiliar red eyes of someone they once knew. "It's a lie!" Alisha cried out, hugging herself. Lailah turned and hugged her, looking at the picture in worry as Rose picked it up, hands shaking.

It was a mere drawing, a quick sketch with only the eyes colored in...but it was definitely HIM. The Shepherd who sacrificed himself by jumping into the lava with Heldaf to make sure he was dead, falling deeper into the hole that lead beyond the lava. "No...it...it can't be." Rose mumbled, feeling tears roll down her face as well, even as Alisha cried into Lailah's chest.

The fire Seraphim herself was crying, Mikleo turned around and hugged Edna when he heard a sniffle even as Zaveid hugged Rose when her shoulders began shaking. "We need to learn the truth." Mikleo stated firmly and everyone nodded, they would learn the truth to clear Sorey's name...they had to!


	2. Meeting with a Tainted Shepherd

**I will go ahead and apologize if some of the chapters are short, I don't mean for them to be if they are.**

 **Well, enjoy! ^^**

A man with unruly brown hair sighed, leaning against a tree as he watch the village below burn, an odd sadistic smirk curving his lips upward. His red eyes scanned the place before he frowned, not seeing the person escaping that he was looking for...she must be elsewhere.

Four lights separated from his body as four Seraphim appeared, each having a dark aura around them. "Shepherd Sorey," One began, a woman, "it would seem she is not here." She said as she and the others stood up, each of the Seraphim were in a bowing position. "I can see that Mizu," He began, turning toward them, his red eyes cold and emotionless. "we keep searching until we find her." He said and they nodded.

The man, who was undoubtedly Sorey, smiled cruelly as he turned around, looking at the burning village. His once white and dark blue outfit was now black and red. His coat was black with gold trimming while the shirt was a dark red. His pants were black as were his shoes with red accents and the feathers on his ears looked to have been slightly charred by fire. He looked to the Shepherd's glove that was once white, now red with the symbol still being gold. He smirked, clenching his fist tightly before turning around and looking at his new allies, each one with a cruel smile.

"Vukan, you're fire right?" He asked the red haired male, who nodded as he leaned against a tree; red eyes showing his eagerness to burn something. His spiky, dark red hair was pulled into a low, thin ponytail as his eyes scanned the area, a scar across his left eye. Vukan was a somewhat tan male, wearing a short sleeve, long red coat that was trimmed black, black pants with black boots that had dark red accents. He had a dark red scarf around his neck with the edges burned...though the ends looked like a live flame as they let off little embers. He also had black gloves with one burnt to around his wrist while the other was at the middle of his lower arm, with a red accent to it as well. Scars littered what could be seen of his arms as if he was proudly showing them off.

Sorey turned his attention to the women who spoke earlier, Mizu, her dark blue eyes watched the village with an emotionless mask, as if she was unfazed by the fire. Her long, dark blue hair was pulled into a ponytail that was somewhat puffy-looking. She wore a coat similar to his previous water Seraph's outfit, with a few differences. Mizu's outfit was white, unlike her fire counterpart, with dark blue accents down the front of her coat with black belt buckles along her sides with dark blue trimming the bottom and open flaps of the long coat. The tassel's the adorned her back where dark blue as well with black trimming and black designs. She wore a black skirt that had gold triangles along the bottom of the skirt and she wore long black socks that disappeared under the skirt with long blue boots that had gold and black accents adorning it as well.

"Sorey," Another females voice began, catching his attention as he looked to his right. "is everything okay?" She asked, by far she was the nicest among the Seraphim he had with him currently. "I'm fine Moria, no need to worry." He said, examining her attire. She was the one who wore normal clothes among them all he guessed after he took a glance at the last member's outfit. Moria wore a black jacket that had a green collar and she had it slightly hanging off her shoulders, with green trimming the cuffs of her jacket. She wore a dark green midriff shirt that was turtleneck styled with black pants and white shoes with two green lines along each side. Her stomach, which was bare showed two white lines that was on a previous Seraph he had at one hair was long, reaching just below mid-back with the tips a dark green yet the rest of her hair was raven black that seemed almost iridescent in the moonlight and her eyes were a light green, noticeable against the dark green tips of her hair.

He looked away, finally analyzing his last Seraph, who was a earth Seraph who seemed to have had a past with Moria as he stuck close to her. He had well groomed, straight blonde hair with blue eyes with a scar going diagonal from his left jaw to to his nose...that must've been the fatal wound that killed him centuries ago.

He wore a brown scarf around his neck that was shorter in length than his fire friends scarf. He wore a black coat that reached his knees with fancy black pants, brown boots and a yellow shirt was seen underneath his jacket as he left it open. One sleeve was ripped, showing green lace wrapping up the arm that seemed to have been bandaged as well and steel gauntlets were seen along his arms...radiating with a formidable power. Vukan was a fire Seraph, Mizu was a water Seraph, Moria was a wind Seraph and the yellow haired Seraph, Dyzek, was an earth Seraph. Sorey smiled at them and moved forward, walking into the forest as the Seraphim followed. When Sorey had jumped into the lava and defeated Heldaf, he remembered suddenly being trapped in an odd area that looked almost like the night sky, voice's speaking around him...and he felt, in that moment, that he didn't want to die.

 _ **-Flashback- Sorey sighed as he seemed to sit down, feeling lonely...despite knowing he would 'die', he suddenly felt like he regretted it. He wanted to be back with the others; Mikleo, Zaveid, Rose, Edna, Lailah and Alisha. He wanted to go back to them...to Alisha! He made a promise that he'd be back; he even met with Alisha privately, saying he'd come back to them...to her. He couldn't deny that she was all he thought about as he traveled, it was something Mikleo liked to tease him about but the water Seraph never let the others know.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Do you wish to return?" A deep voice asked, one that was unfamiliar. Sorey looked up, confused as to what was going on...was someone there with him? He didn't know. He stood up, looking around trying to pinpoint the voice...but it echoed all around him. "Who's there?" He finally asked, looking side to side...yet he remained alone.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Do you wish to return...to her?" The voice asked as an image of Alisha appeared before him, holding a hand out to him. He reached for her hand when she suddenly disappeared and Sorey felt his heart clench...what was going on? Suddenly darkness began to surround him as a purple flame appeared before him.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Do you want to return?" The voice asked again and Sorey looked at the flame. "Why do you ask?" He questioned the flaming orb, that chuckled. "We will return you...for a price." The voice said and Sorey's gaze hardened. -Flashback end.-**_

It had been the malevolence, itself, that spoke to him at the point, saying it would allow him to return if he agreed to become the vessel for it to thrive in, to return with him. Sorey had believed that to be a fair price, he could keep an eye on the malevolence while returning home, returning to Alisha. He had demanded he have a group of Seraphim though before leaving as well as bringing a friend back and the malevolence had agreed. So, here he was with his own group travelling. When he awoke, they were gathered around him with the friend he brought back restrained...though he escaped not too long ago. He looked over his shoulder and the Seraphim nodded as they turned into lights, disappearing inside his body and he took off running. He had returned and he planned to see his friends and allies again…though he wondered how they would feel seeing his tainted look. He was no longer the same, wearing black, gold and red instead of the normal white, black and dark blue. When he accepted his new fate, his whole body underwent a transformation it seemed...though he didn't really mind, he was back...and that's all that matter.

 **Ladylake:** Alisha sighed as she rested her arms on the railing, overlooking the water from the bridge in Ladylake, waiting for Rose and the others to show up. They had made plans to set out this morning and she was ready, currently waiting for Rose to see her after getting the directions from where the last attack was. They had received a wounded man that came from a village, stating the Shepherd had burnt his village to the ground, though there were few casualties, it still unnerved her that Sorey, of all people, would harm innocents. "Ready?" A familiar voice asked and Alisha smiled, turning to look at Rose as she appeared. "Always ready." She commented and Rose smiled.

"Good, then let's get going. We heard the village was somewhere around Volgran Forest." Rose said and Alisha nodded, following Rose as they left Ladylake. It didn't take long for them to reach Volgran Forest where the village once was, it had surprised Rose when she heard about it. "I didn't even know there was a village there, I mean, aside from our hideout." Rose commented and Alisha nodded as they continued heading deeper.

"Hey Rose," Mikleo said, gaining her attention. "this path wasn't here before, was it?" He asked and Rose hummed, looking the way he spoke of. "You're right, I don't remember this path." She said, walking toward it as she looked around confused. "Well," She began, making Mikleo sweat, "no time like the present! Let's go!" She exclaimed and Mikleo groaned, while Alisha and Lailah giggled, Edna chuckled at Mikleo's reaction and Zaveid simply smirked.

They went through the path, following it when suddenly Rose smelt something burned...was the wounded man correct? "I guess he was right, it smells like something was burning not too long ago." Rose commented and Mikleo nodded. "I agree, though there's another smell lingering with it." He said and Alisha nodded, before they reached a clearing.

"What the-?!" Rose trailed off as they looked down a slope...seeing a small village...but it had been burnt to the ground. "What the hell?!" Zaveid shouted, eyes wide and Alisha fell to her knees...how many people were killed? "What..is all...this?" She questioned, shaking a little as she stared at the burnt houses and charred bodies. "I can't believe it…" Rose began, gritting her teeth in anger. "Sorey wouldn't do this!" She stated firmly, though she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. "There's other powers here," Zaveid observed, feeling a familiar wind...yet it was tainted in darkness. "it's not our own power but their powerful...one has purification powers." He finished, feeling around and felt it...yet it did the opposite of what the purification was meant to do.

"It reversed it's job though." Lailah said, turning to them all. "The power causes malevolence to spread, not erase it." She said and Rose growled, just who were these Seraphim?! "We got to find them and stop them!" She stated and they all nodded, even Alisha as she stood. They made to move when suddenly a powerful domain spread over them, almost bringing them to their knees. "W-what is this?" Alisha asked herself...it didn't feel like Heldaf's. "This isn't...Heldaf…" Rose gritted out, struggling to stay standing, as did the others.

"Here you are." A familiar voice said, the domain raised, allowing them to stand properly and they all breathed a sigh of relief. Alisha was the first to look up and she gasped in shock, catching their attention and their eyes widened as the saw a familiar man before them, smiling kindly at them all. "Been awhile guys." He said...yet there was a somewhat darker tone to his voice, like he wasn't himself. "S-Sorey?" Alisha questioned, taking a step forward, as did Sorey. "Its me Alisha, I'm back...just like I promised." Sorey said when suddenly four lights came out of his body, revealing four new Seraphim, shocking the previous four.

"What the hell?!" Zaveid shouted, eyes wide as he took them in...they were familiar. "It can't be!" Lailah shouted in shock, seeing familiar red eyes looking at her. "Impossible!" Edna shouted, seeing the familiar lady of water before her. "Why're you here?!" Zaveid shouted at the female wind woman, who scoffed at seeing him. "You look familiar." Mikleo said, seeing the blue eyed male look over at him and smirk darkly.

"Everyone, calm yourselves!" Sorey and Rose shouted to their sides, knowing a fight would break out. "Rose, those are the fallen Seraphim!" Lailah said in horror and Rose gasped, right as Mikleo ran forward and grabbed Alisha, yanking her back right before a hand of rock could grab her. "What the hell Sorey?!" Rose shouted, making him glare at her...when they finally noticed his red eyes.

"He's...tainted…" Rose said with a broken look...his clothes should've given it away, their red, gold and black colors...but she hadn't wanted to believe it. Yet seeing those red eyes that were almost emotionless...it showed he wasn't pure anymore...he was a Tainted Shepherd. "Why are you yelling at me?" Sorey asked, folding his arms as he continued to glare at Rose, even as they all brought out their weapon's. "They are the fallen Seraphim, the first Seraphim to have been tainted by malevolence, yet not turn into dragon's!" Lailah explained and Rose growled, if they kept their forms despite the evil that tainted them, then they were extremely powerful!

"Vukan, the black flame!" Lailah said as the male fire Seraph scoffed, bringing his sword out. "Mizu, the torrent!" She exclaimed once more as the woman sighed, a staff appeared in her hands. "Moria, the chaotic winds!" She shouted as the green haired woman merely shrugged, as a spear made of wind formed before it solidified into a steel spear with wind whipping here and there. "Lastly, Dyzek! The thunderous mountain!" She shouted as Dyzek rose his fists, the steel gauntlet's shining in the sunlight. "Mizu is a Seraph of purification like Lailah but her powers are working in reverse due to being tainted." Edna explained as Mizu simply smirked at her. "Been awhile Edna, how's your brother?" She mocked and Edna growled, glaring at her murderously. "You should know since it was your brother that turned him!" She shouted, yet Zaveid held her back.

"Let them fight Zaveid," Moria said, making him glare at her. "that'll allow you and me to catch up." She said and Zaveid scoffed. "My lover died long ago." Zaveid commented and Moria sighed. "Yes, my sister did die for your sake...didn't she?" She questioned, glaring at him and he growled, looking off to the side. "You vile swine!" Lailah shouted at her but stopped as heat stronger than her own surrounded her.

She looked at Vukan, seeing him glaring at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned and Lailah growled, her blueish/green eyes glaring at him in anger. "Why such anger?" Sorey asked casually with a smirk, it seemed he didn't care if a bloodbath occurred. "Sorey...what's gotten into you?" Alisha asked and Sorey looked at her, before smiling. "Nothing, I just don't care anymore…" He said, breaking her heart until he smiled softly at her. "unless it's about you." He said and she blushed.

"W-what?" She questioned as she took a step back, seeming to hide behind Mikleo. Sorey chuckled, amused by her reaction. "I don't care about anything or anyone...except you, Alisha." He said and she clutched a hand over her heart, her heart was beating fast despite his tainted appearance. "Why are you admitting this all of a sudden?" Rose demanded, confused as to what was going on.

Sorey shrugged, smirk never leaving. "Given another chance to live, I figured I'd take it." Sorey said as he took another step forward. "I've always felt like this toward Alisha...I just didn't want to promise anything I couldn't give completely." He admitted, shocking them yet Mizu seemed to glare at Alisha. "When I was given a second chance, I wasn't going to waste it. I promised to give myself, everything I am to Alisha; knowing I could live how I wanted." Sorey said before looking up, his red eyes were soft like his green ones.

"I took that second chance to come back, come back to Alisha and everyone but it was at a price." Sorey said before he smirked and they saw malevolence begin to pour from his body, creating a sword in his hand. "What?!" Mikleo shouted in horror, not wanting to believe it was true. "Malevolence was to come back and I was to bring these four with me," Sorey said as he smiled at them. "I also brought a friend back...but he ran off." He said and shrugged, he really didn't care!

Sorey pointed the sword at them, before his soft gaze turned into a glare. "Now hand Alisha over and then everything will be fine." Sorey demanded, shocking them. "Why should we?!" Rose demanded back, glaring at them, even as Edna stepped closer, in case Rose wished to armatize. "I just explained myself, didn't I?" He questioned, before tilting his head. "I came back for her, now let-!" Sorey was interrupted by another voice. "I don't think so!" An all too familiar voice shouted.

Sorey gasped as a harsh wind began to blow in the area, making him and the other four grunt in strain. "Dammit, I thought he ran off!" Mizu shouted when suddenly a man dressed in black appeared and used his wind to blow them back. "Dyzek!" Sorey shouted and a wall of rock formed before them but the wind slowly broke it, little by little. Green eyes turned toward them, shocking Rose as she realized who it was, tears springing to her eyes. "It...can't be…" She trailed off as Zaveid grabbed her shoulder. "Let's go!" He shouted and he pulled her with him, she glanced over her shoulder, seeing that he stayed behind, the wind continuing to blow at Sorey, letting them escape.


	3. Why He Returned

"This is all...impossible…" Rose said to herself as they disappeared into the overgrowth, heading further in and entering Lastonbell as they neared the city. They rented a room at the Inn and got settled...when both Alisha and Rose broke down, crying out in despair, surprise and agony. Zaveid and the others jumped before Zaveid and Edna used their powers to silence the room so none would hear them. "Why did this happen?!" Alisha shouted, gripping the cloth over her heart. "Why is he tainted?!" Rose shouted, tears running down her face. Alisha began to sob, Mikleo hugging her even as Lailah hugged Rose, the other two looking down in sadness.

This was all too fast...to sudden. First they get reports that a man matching the description of the Shepherd is killing innocents and spreading all kinds of chaos. Then they find out the reports are right as they see Sorey and he's been tainted by malevolence and that he has four, new, Seraphim on his side as if he's abandoned his old allies for the first fallen four. Then he demands Alisha be handed over, why, that still isn't clear and then an old ally of theirs appears and helps their escape.

"How is Dezel back though?" Rose mumbled to herself, feeling tears spring to her eyes, hiccuping a little. No one knew why the malevolence brought Dezel back or why he helped them. If the malevolence had brought Dezel back, then wouldn't he had attacked them and not Sorey? So many questions were swimming through their heads when suddenly a soothing wind filled the room and their old friend appeared.

"Sorry for appearing as I did," He began, catching their attention as they snapped their heads his way to look at him. "I didn't want to appear like that...but…" He didn't get to finish when Rose tackled him in a hug, crying into his chest. "Rose?" He questioned, looking down at her, his normally colorless eyes were their bright green...his sight was still with him. "I…" Rose hiccuped, hugging him tighter. "I'm s-so h-happy you're b-back." She whimpered out and he stroked her hair, hugging her in return. "Sorry for appearing as I did." He apologized, something none of them were use to but they weren't going to question it.

"What is happening?" Mikleo questioned, rubbing his chin as he tried to piece everything together. "I can answer some questions, I saw everything happen when Sorey brought me back." Dezel said as he leaned against the wall yet Rose yanked him to sit on the bed beside her, keeping a tight hold of his arm...she was afraid he'd disappear. Lailah moved to give them space, sitting on the edge of Alisha's bed.

"Then why is Sorey back?" Zaveid questioned as he sat down on the bed beside Alisha's bed, who was slowly calming down. "The malevolence brought Sorey back when he realized he wasn't going to come back, he had died after all." Dezel began, rubbing his neck. "Sorey began to regret having fought Heldaf if his price was death, he had promised to come back." He explained and Mikleo hummed. "If that's the case, why are there new Seraphim with him? Why is he tainted by malevolence?" Mikleo asked, looking at Dezel curiously as he continued to rubbed Alisha's back as she calmed down.

Dezel sighed, this was going to take awhile. "Sorey is tainted by malevolence as that's the condition for his revival. The malevolence said it would bring him back if he offered to be a vessel for the malevolence to thrive in and he'd gain use of it at free will." He explained as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, thus dragging Rose back as well. "Sorey knew that bonding with his previous Seraph's would be a bad idea if he became a vessel for the malevolence, so when he took the offer he demanded to have his own Seraphim as well as bringing one friend back." Dezel explained before looking to the ceiling.

"The malevolence agreed and gave him the first four Seraphim that had been tainted, each killed in a different way with years of experience with them. Sorey didn't know they were tainted, as a result, the malevolence inside him grew stronger with those four tainted souls with him." He said, before sighing. "He also brought me back, why, I don't know but he did." He said when Edna hummed. "Why did Sorey want to come back?" Edna asked and Dezel looked at Alisha. "He had one weakness...Alisha." He said and her eyes widened...this happened...because of her? "Alisha?" They all questioned and Dezel sighed, nodding. "Remember the private conversation you and Sorey had?" He asked her and she nodded, yet the others were confused. Private conversation?

"He wanted to come back because he wanted to be back with you, despite everything he loved you more than you both knew. When he died, he realized it and desperately wanted to come back." Dezel said and her face went a beautiful scarlet in embarrassment. "During the final battle, he realized his feelings but didn't say anything as he knew he couldn't give you anything you'd both want because he knew he would die...yet the malevolence knew this and gave him an offer." He stated before sighing.

"I know that's hard to hear, you probably think this is your fault but it's not. Sorey is at fault for agreeing to it all to begin with." He stated, before folding his arms. "The malevolence used his feelings for you to get him to succumb to their will and use it against him. His feelings aren't fake though, their real though it's currently all he can think about." He explained and Alisha sighed, he...loved her...really loved her?

Mikleo hummed, piecing everything together. "So, Sorey came back because he loved Alisha and the malevolence knew this, used it against him and tainted him. Giving him new allies to keep him tainted, he now spreads malevolence…" Suddenly a thought struck Mikleo. "Is he going to come after Alisha?!" He demanded and she gasped while the others looked at one another in shock...would he?

"It's possible." Dezel stated and Alisha felt sick to her stomach. "He may come after her to kidnap her, keep her by him as his promise is now twisted." He stated and Zaveid growled. "Well we can't leave her in the care of others, she's Rose's squire at the moment and an army can't stop him." He said and everyone nodded, it was better to keep her with them if that was the case. "In the meantime, we're going to have to find a way to purify him completely from the malevolence." Zaveid explained, laying a head against his hand. "Is that even possible with how badly tainted he is?" Mikleo questioned when Lailah hummed. "It's possible," She said, making them look to her. "that he's not fully tainted, if that's the case then we can purify him." She explained when Rose looked confused.

"How is that possible? We all saw him back there, he was completely tainted!" Rose stated when Lailah looked up. "Not exactly, if he was fully tainted, he would've tried to kill us but instead he didn't strike, just demanded things." Lailah explained, putting her hands in her lap. Everyone looked to the ground, thinking...Sorey didn't attack them when he appeared, he was just demanding and didn't seem to care what would happen. He had his own Seraph's stand down to avoid a battle, it was almost like his old self had shined through, the need to protect still strong within him.

"We need Alisha to be the Shepherd in that case." Rose suddenly said, catching their attention. "What?" Edna questioned, tilting her head to the side. "Alisha's attachment to Sorey is stronger than mine, her words will get to him better than my own. If Sorey loves Alisha, her presence will encourage Sorey to fight against the malevolence within him." Rose said and the others looked at one another...would it be possible?

Lailah's sigh caught their attention making them look at her, only to see her shake her head. "Alisha's resonance with us is not yet high enough to validate her as a Shepherd, therefore it still falls on you Rose to keep the role of Shepherd." Lailah explained and she sighed...so much for that thought! "But your not entirely wrong." Lailah suddenly said, catching their attention. "Sorey does love Alisha, that much is obvious and it's noticed that he would do anything to make her happy, so she may be able to help him overcome the malevolence within him. Fight it off and destroy it from within while allowing him to live." Lailah explained and they all smiled, they might just be able to save him.

Mikleo nodded, that sounded like it could work. "We just have to defeat the Seraphim with him that are helping the malevolence increase within him, as well as remove the malevolence that has been replanted in areas we've already cleared." Mikleo said, smiling...there was hope! "Then we should get started tomorrow morning, I believe we are all tired." Edna said and Mikleo agreed, she wasn't as heartless as she was once before. "I agree," Lailah said as she stood. "today has been a tiring day." She said and Zaveid nodded. "I'm in on that." He said, rubbing his neck.

"Shouldn't we let Sergei know?" Alisha questioned and everyone froze...they need to alert all the cities about Sorey! Rose nodded at that, it was a good idea. "I'll contact Eugille and let him know what's going on, he'll spread the word and have the Sparrow Feather's contact the leader's and everyone to alert them." Rose said with a smile, before she got off the bed yet she stopped and looked at Dezel. "You coming?" She asked and they all noticed a fear in her eyes...she didn't want him to disappear.

He smiled, something they weren't really use to as he got off the bed as well. "Sure, why not?" He simply said before following her out the door. It was silent...before Mikleo spoke. "Is it just me or have those two always been extremely close?" He questioned when suddenly Lailah smirked at him. "Close as you and Sorey?" She tried to tease, yet he didn't seemed affected. "They seem closer than that." He commented and everyone just looked at one another...he had a point.

 **With Rose and Dezel:** Dezel wasn't too sure why Rose had him tag along, he had a feeling it wasn't just her being afraid he'd disappear...there was more to it. He suddenly noticed she was wearing his hat and smiled, she kept it as a memento. "Oh, do you want it back?" She questioned, grabbing his attention as he looked at her, she noticed he was looking at his old hat.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he kept pace beside her. "Nah, looks better on you." He stated and she smiled, chuckling herself. "Since when did you become a flatterer, Dezel?" She teased, punching his arm slightly and he chuckled. "I guess I learned a thing or two when I was with you all." He commented, looking at her with his colored eyes, he was glad he could see.

See everything around him, see the people, the colors...see Rose, see her smile, her expressions. He'd never admit it, couldn't after everything he had done to her in the past but when him and his mentor followed them, protecting them and learning from them, he had grown fond of Rose.

His master liked to tease him about it, saying he was growing too attached but Dezel always ignored it, knowing it would never be possible but he still allowed himself to fall for her. He sometimes wondered if Rose felt something for him; during their travels with Sorey, he noticed a lot of longing glances and her eagerness to be by his side. He wondered but never voiced it, fearing he'd hear something he never wanted to hear.

"Dezel? Hello, anyone there?" She asked him, noticing he had spaced out. He blinked a few times, stopping to look at her as he realized she had been trying to get his attention. "Huh?" He questioned, looking at her. "You okay buddy?" She asked, worried about him and he shook his head, giving a smirk. "I'm good, just thinking for once." He joked which got her to laugh as well.

"Don't do that," She said with a laugh. "you had me worried something happened that you noticed." She said, there was a slight serious tone behind her voice, showing her true concern and he nodded. He'd do his best not to worry her. "Understood." He said and they continued throughout Lastonbell, trying to find Eugille.


	4. Anger and Resonance

A tree fell down, crashing into a few others, bringing another tree with it as a shout of anger echoed in the forest. "Dammit!" The tainted Shepherd shouted, armatizing with Dyzek and punching another tree, sending it to the ground. "He's really angry." Mizu commented, folding her arms as she watched the Shepherd take his anger out on the unfortunate nature around them.

His armatization had even changed, unnerving him deep within but he felt it smothered by the malevolence, almost as if the malevolence was trying to assure him. His armatization was now black with the appropriate elemental colors, except the tie to his golden hair seemed damaged a little and his eyes were always purple. Anything that was white, was now black and the cloak that was around his waist...the inside looked like a black and purple galaxy almost, like the malevolence was stored there when he armatized.

His fist once against broke another tree and by this point he was panting, feeling exhaustion take hold and Dyzek dearmatized with him, before holding him upright. "You keep this up and you'll pass out." Dyzek warned, holding Sorey's fist back when he raised it to punch another tree. "I don't care," He growled out, red eyes murderous. "they took her from me. Damn Dezel." Sorey said before ripping free from Dyzek and sighed as he turned around to face them all.

"I thought bringing him back would keep him on our side, though it seems the malevolence didn't touch him to show him our ways." He said before sighing heavily and folding his arms behind his head. "So, what now?" Vukan questioned and Sorey shrugged. "I guess we go around and try to lure them out, the cities are protected by the Lords of the Lands, along with other Seraphim and Normin who are able to currently repel the malevolence." Sorey said before letting his arms hang by his side. "So, we'll go around, spread some malevolence and try to lure them out so I can get Alisha." He said when suddenly Mizu sighed.

"What's so special about a single human girl," Mizu began, earning a glare as she pushed against Sorey, smirking at him. "when you got a Seraph right before you that loves you more than a single human girl ever could?" She questioned and Sorey 'tch'ed before moving away from her, shocking her...he wasn't taking the offer?

"As much as the offer...flatters me," He said, choosing his words wisely. "I've loved Alisha longer than I've even known you." He snapped out, shocking her with his harsh tone. "She is the only one for me, always has and always will be." He growled out, glaring at her and she scoffed, folding her arms...she wasn't going to break the pact with him though, they still needed him to spread the malevolence to sustain their bodies. "Alright then, where to next?" Dyzek questioned for Vukan and Sorey hummed, stroking his chin before grinning maniacally. "I think we head to Zaphgott Moor, where we can spread malevolence quickly over that large plain there and lure them out." He said and Moria smiled. "I hope it works." She said and they nodded as they disappeared into light and went inside him and he took off running.

 **Week Later-Rose and Alisha:** Rose hummed as she read the report she got, seeing that there was damage at Zaphgott Moor and the Great Camelot Bridge. "Looks like he's begun moving." Rose said, handing the report to Mikleo who looked it over in Alisha's place. She was currently in a meeting with Sergei and the joint council member's of Rolance and Hyland. "Sure seems like it, I don't like it though." He commented, handing the report to Edna who was beside him.

"What has he done?" Lailah asked from beside Zaveid, wondering what happened. "It seemed like he's spreading malevolence and making the monsters and hellion's more agitated." Rose commented, when soon Alisha reappeared with Sergei beside him. "Sorry it took so long but every city and town are being alerted as to what's going on." Alisha said with a smile, Sergei nodding.

"We'll also be increasing guard activity as a result, the whole Council was shocked to hear what was going on, even I'm still wrapping my head around it all." Sergei commented, folding his arms...he had seen Sorey as a younger brother, maybe even a son. Rose nodded, knowing what he meant. "Hopefully we can free him of the malevolence soon." Rose said before an explosion went off in the city and they gasped, turning around as they heard a roar. "What the hell?!" Rose shouted as her, Alisha, Sergei and the Seraphim ran toward the entrance, seeing a giant werewolf, black aura covering it's body. "A werewolf?!" Sergei shouted, bringing his sword up. The werewolf howled and struck, knocking a few soldier's back, even a few innocent's. "What's going on?" Sergei questioned and Dezel growled. "He's already using monsters to attack!" Dezel said to Rose, yet Sergei heard some words.

"What this about monsters and attacking?" He questioned Rose, who looked at him shocked while Alisha armatized with Lailah and struck at the werewolf, some soldier's escorting citizens to safety. "You mean you heard that?" She questioned, shocked as was Dezel while Zaveid, Mikleo and Edna attacked the werewolf as well. "I did...who spoke?" He questioned, wondering what happened. "That was Dezel, a wind seraph!" Rose exclaimed, when suddenly she heard Lailah speak from Alisha, even Sergei fully heard it. "He seems to have a small amount of resonance. Not enough to see us but enough to hear us!" Lailah explained before Alisha struck again, grunting in strain.

Sergei concentrated, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on what Alisha said...Seraph's? They were here right now? He opened his eyes and suddenly people he hadn't seen before slowly came into focus and he gasped as he saw Alisha was in different clothes with her hair longer and now more golden than the sandy-blonde he was used to. Suddenly a flash of green and he saw Rose fuse with a black outfitted male, now wearing beautiful white clothes with green accents, a pair of swords behind her back as if they were wings; he hair was the same color as Alisha's.

"What is this?" Sergei questioned, shocked to see this all. "Are those Seraph?" He wondered, seeing Alisha dearmatize with Lailah, the silver-haired fire maiden appearing as paper appeared and several fireballs hit the werewolf that he saw had a black aura. "What is the world is going on?" He wondered, before watching as Alisha jumped to a young blonde who armatized with her, the white outfit with gold accents and giant fists made of rock appearing. "This is incredible!" He shouted, before joining the fight and swinging at the werewolf. _**"He see's us."**_ Lailah said to Rose in her mind and Rose smirked, dearmatizing with Dezel quickly, soon armatizing with Mikleo and jumping back, avoiding an attack from the werewolf. Rose jumped onto a roof and strung the bow, letting arrows off that smashed into the werewolf.

It roared once more and swung, yet Rose was able to get away as she jumped onto a different roof. Alisha growled and smashed her fists into the werewolf, knocking it back as it howled with pain. Sergei charged forward and struck yet it knocked him back before slamming its fist down on Alisha, who growled as she used the fists made of rock to protect herself, grunting in strain. Sergei was back up quickly and charged forward, thrusting his sword forward, stabbing the werewolf making it howl once again in the pain.

"Watch out!" Rose shouted as she jumped into the sky, stringing the bow. Alisha jumped back, its fist slamming into the ground as she headed toward Sergei and pulled him out of the way as several arrows flew from Rose's bow, slamming into the werewolf as it fell forward. In midair, Rose armatized with Lailah, and swung the sword down, using the flames of purification...defeating the wolf and purifying it.

As she landed and dearmatized as did Alisha, everyone ran forward, seeing a woman had fused with a wolf, they were both alright it seemed and were proven correct when the woman opened her eyes. "Where...am I?" The woman asked herself as she stood, even as the wolf slowly opened its golden eyes. She slowly stood up and looked around, it was obvious that while she was a human, she could see the Seraphim as Mikleo asked: "That dog won't attack us, will it?" He asked, taking a step or two back.

"Oh, Bolt?" She questioned, looking at the black wolf that stood up and walked toward her, sitting by her legs. "Bolt's harmless, he won't hurt anyone." She said, stroking the wolf as it leaned against her legs a little. "I'm glad you're alright." Alisha said with a smile, holding a hand over her heart. "Thank you for helping me, I can't seem to recall anything after I saw the Shepherd a week ago." The woman stated, shocking them. "Where did you see him?" Alisha asked quickly before the others could. "I...I don't know," The woman responded, her memory fuzzy. "I was leaving Zaphgott Moor when I saw him, then everything went black." She responded, rubbing her head as she tried to remember. "I see…" Alisha said as she clasped her hands together and the woman looked around. "If that's all, I must get going." She said and bowing, she left with her wolf, heading down the streets before disappearing around a corner.

"So, she travelled all the way from Zaphgott Moor when the malevolence took her." Rose commented, rubbing her chin in thought. "It would seem so." Mikleo commented as he folded his arms. "But why would Sorey be travelling through Zaphgott Moor? Wouldn't he stay near cities to try and spread malevolence that way?" Sergei questioned, as much as the idea sickened him, it was odd he'd stay away from cities.

"More importantly," Mikleo began, face showing his exasperation. "how can you see us?" He questioned, violet eyes confused. After all this time...how could he see them? "I...I don't know." Sergei replied, rubbing his neck confused. "My guess," Lailah began, catching their attention, "is that after being around Sorey and Rose so much, as well as all the meetings with Alisha, the resonance eventually began to affect him as well, thus finally allowing him to see us." Lailah explained and they all hummed, that made sense.

"Would he be able to be a squire?" Rose asked, wondering if it was possible. "Unless you want complications, with things like sight or always feeling fatigued, I would advise against it. He has just obtained resonance, it's still too small for it to be of use." Lailah explained, before she looked at Sergei. "No offense." She added and he chuckled. "I understand, I'd have to decline anyway, I still have my duties to attend to." He stated and Rose frowned while Alisha giggled. "Well, I must get going, I have to alert everyone that everything is fine now." Sergei said, before looking at the Seraph's. "It was a pleasure to meet you all." He said as he bowed and they bowed back, before he turned and left, intent on letting everyone know that things are safe.

Rose and them watched him before he was out of sight, before Rose hummed. "This worries me," She said, gaining their attention. "that woman was affected with malevolence and got all the way here from Zaphgott Moor without being injured once!" She commented, before turning to look at them all. "The malevolence was so strong that it prevented her from being injured as she travelled." She commented and Mikleo sighed. "I agree, that is worrisome." He said as he rubbed his chin. "It would seem Sorey's power of malevolence is stronger than we first thought." Alisha said and Edna nodded. "I agree, even I am shocked as to how powerful he is." She commented as she folded her umbrella. "Now we need to get travelling and see what places have been affected so we can clear them." She stated and everyone nodded, that was the best course of action.


	5. Feelings at Zaphgott Moor

Sorey sighed as him, Mizu, Vukan, Moria and Dyzek sat near the oasis in Zaphgott Moor, it was a quiet night and no monster's had bothered them since they got there...except that one lady and her wolf. _'Idiotic woman, she should've known better than to let her wolf attack me.'_ Sorey thought, remembering what he did to her. He shouted for Mizu, who had been more than happy to use her powers, to create malevolence in the woman; transforming her and her wolf into a single hellion. He was surprised how quickly it happened, not having expected the malevolence to work as it did but he wasn't going to question it; the thought pleased him.

"Shepherd Sorey," The gentle voice of Moria questioned, gaining his attention as he looked at her, "you need to rest, who knows how long it will be before your previous friends arrive." She reasoned and he sighed heavily, looking to his lap. "I want to be awake when they get here," He began, before he looked to the sky. "I want to see Alisha's face, no matter how tired I become." He commented, a soft smile making it's way unto his face.

Moria stared at him before smiling softly. "You really love her...don't you?" She questioned and Sorey nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, I have for awhile...was just scared I guess." Sorey said and Moria hummed gently, before she too looked to the sky. "Back when my sister was still around," She began, making Sorey look at her. "she would always look to the sky, saying how much she loved people and this world." She stated, shocking Sorey.

The Seraphim with him were usually secretive, not talking about their lives before they had been killed; he believed their resentment to not having been able to be purified made them wish to forget their previous lives. "She fell in love with Zaveid," She began again, shocking Sorey. So that's how she knew Zaveid! "she loved him deeply, cared about him above all others; I was a little jealous." She said, before her gaze turned dark as she looked over the lands.

"It was all for naught...malevolence caught her and transformed her into a dragon, unlike how I was able to adapt to it and control it." She said, Sorey felt a stab of pity for her...she must've suffered. "I tried to quell her on my own, begging Lailah to purify her but Lailah couldn't, her powers were unable to purify her." She said and Sorey realized Moria must've resented Lailah for it. "Then...Zaveid showed up, he was shocked at what had happened and promised me he'd save her...but instead...he killed her." Moria said as she lowered her head and Sorey looked to his lap again, sadness heavy in his heart.

Moria had suffered more than he thought, the fact that Zaveid was alive and had killed her sister ate away at her, allowing the malevolence to take root fully and turn her against the others. Moria was more open than the others though that didn't bother him, he kind of liked it; it showed she was willing to trust him.

Suddenly he felt a weight against his left side and looked back over at Moria, only to realize she was leaning against him. "You remind me of a good friend," She began, voice sleepy. "he was always willing to do whatever he could for others, even if it meant malevolence would take hold and corrupt him." She responded, before she looked up at him. "You're kind of like a big brother when I think about it." She said and he chuckled as she giggled.

Sorey looked back up to the sky, yet didn't make any moves to push her away or pull her closer. "I didn't really have any blood-related siblings, the only one I considered my brother was Mikleo but that was because we were raised together." Sorey explained and she hummed, showing she was listening. "We'd go exploring to all kinds of ruins, sometimes getting in trouble because Gramps would get mad if we ventured too far without letting him know where we were going. At least, when we were kids that is." Sorey said with a shrug, before he leaned against the tree, Moria didn't seem to mind leaning against him again.

"What of Alisha?" She began and he tensed a little. "You seem to want her by your side, did she grow up with you as well?" She asked but Sorey shook his head. "No, I meet Alisha when me and Mikleo were eighteen; we encountered her in the ruins in Elysia and she needed a place to stay so I brought her back home." He said before he sighed as he looked to his lap, posture no longer tense.

"She was a human like me but she couldn't see the Seraphim like I could because I had lived with them my whole life...she hadn't." He explained before he brought a knee up, using a hand to lay his head on. "When she left to go back home, eventually me and Mikleo left Elysia as well and I meet her at Ladylake and became a Shepherd. When Alisha finally heard Lailah's voice, she eventually became my Squire...though because she didn't have a lot of resonance, her being my Squire was affecting my body." He explained and she 'ah'ed.

"That explains a little bit," She began, as she stopped leaning against him, looking to the sky, "for a Shepherd to take someone with no resonance as a Squire usually hurts the body and affects what they do. You had to split your resonance with Alisha in order for her to see the Seraphim as well, thus making you weaker and deteriorating your body." She explained and Sorey nodded. "Lailah told me the same thing." He said and she nodded, before looking to their comrade's. "I best be getting some sleep as well, you should too though." She said as she stood. "With your power, monster's and hellion's won't dare attack you." She explained before she walked toward the others and laid down beside Dyzek, falling asleep...he must've been her comfort in the past life.

Sorey looked them all over before sighing and looking to the sky again, eyes on the full moon before he smiled softly. "Alisha, do you see the moon as well?" He questioned to no one, eyes shining a beautiful red. "Can the night bring you my feelings, show you my passion?" He asked as he looked down to his lap. "I ask the winds, the sky, the clouds, the moon to carry my feeling to Alisha...so she knows I'll always love her." Sorey said as he grabbed the flower in front of him. It moved slightly, showing that the wind was stirring and he smiled softly. "I ask the powers to bring this flower to you, so you will know my love." He said, closing his eyes as he let the flower go, unaware of how far the steadily stronger winds would take it.

 **Elsewhere:** Rose, Alisha, Mikleo, Zaveid, Dezel, Lailah and Edna stopped at the small camp on the Great Camelot Bridge, enjoying the nighttime breeze. Edna was asleep near Mikleo, her head resting against his shoulder with his head resting against her's, the group doubted the two knew they were asleep against each other. Rose was sleeping on Dezel, her head in his lap, the hat back on Dezel's head as it covered his face, blocking out the moonlight as he leaned against the railing of the bridge. Lailah was sleeping near Zaveid who was currently awake, unable to fall asleep as he looked over at Alisha in concern, seeing she was awake as well. Alisha was unable to fall asleep and had opted to stay awake on watch, even though it wasn't needed but no one complained, too tired to argue.

"Alisha," Zaveid began quietly as he got up, walking toward her as she was standing near the railing. "you need to sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us." He tried to reason with her but she merely sighed and looked at him, gaze vulnerable. "I can't sleep...or else I'll see Sorey staring at us coldly, those red eyes scaring me." She commented with a shaky voice and Zaveid sighed, knowing what she meant.

Ever since they encountered Sorey a little over a week ago, Alisha had been having nightmares; though no one but him and Mikleo knew. At least...he think's Mikleo know's. Whenever Mikleo isn't sleeping next to Edna, he'd be standing guard beside Alisha, watching her...waiting for her to begin growing restless before Mikleo would soothe her as she slept. He guessed since Mikleo knew Alisha, since the beginning of Sorey's journey, the boy would do whatever he could to soothe her, help her relax; they were close friends after all.

Zaveid found out about her nightmares after she woke up one night and left to calm herself. Zaveid had felt the disturbance in the wind and followed her, hoping she was alright when she admitted she had begun having nightmares lately. Zaveid had known something was wrong but hadn't brought it up until she felt comfortable enough to talk about it. Since then, he kept the wind around her, silencing her voice should she scream and wake up; though he did not have the same effect Mikleo had on her sadly.

"The nightmares getting worse?" Zaveid asked, looking away from her to look over the lands the bridge stretched across. "Somewhat yes...I can't place it but…" She looked to the ground and Zaveid looked at her once more, "in the dreams, he says he's doing all of this for me." She commented before tightening her hands on the railing. "He says he's killing all of these people to keep me safe, to protect me from people who would use me like Maltran did." Alisha said, feeling tears coming forth but she pushed them back.

"Remembering it all frightens me, I know Sorey would never say those things...but I...I…" She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her sobs and Zaveid simply watched, not sure what to do to comfort her...if he could at all. The only way she could really be comforted right now was if Sorey, himself, comforted her...but with him being tainted and no longer really himself, he doubted that was a good idea.

Suddenly wind flowed toward them yet not by any powers but simply by nature, he noticed something floating along the wind. Alisha looked up, noticing the gentle breeze before she noticed something as well. It was a flower, one the matched the one in her hair; as she held a hand out it landed in her palm and glowed blue, shocking her. Zaveid watched in shock as well, feeling Sorey's power around it but not malevolence...it was simply a gift he realized.

Suddenly tears ran down Alisha's face and she brought the flower to her chest; she knew who it was from. She looked up at the full moon, tears running down her face yet a smile was seen; she felt the feelings. She closed her eyes, letting her emotions free to be carried as she felt the wind change direction. _'_ _Sorey, while I know what has happened to you, no matter what, despite everything that has happened. I will save you...because I love you as well.'_ She thought, before she suddenly felt weary, unaware the flower glowed before she collapsed.

"Alisha!" Zaveid shouted, using the wind to silence his voice as to not awaken the others as he caught her. He looked down at her, seeing she had merely fallen asleep and he sighed, rubbing his head as he gave a low growl. "You and Sorey are going to be the death of me one day." He mumbled to himself before he picked Alisha up and carried her back to the others, getting some sleep as well.

 **Zaphgott Moor:** When Rose and the others entered Zaphgott Moor, the feeling of malevolence was so high, Rose nearly puked at how much there was. Alisha buckled under the high amount, feeling her body being attacked by the malevolence before Lailah's flames protected them all. Rose stood on shaky legs, Dezel helping her as he looked around, he had given the hat back to Rose who merely tucked it away, saying it'd get in the way of battle. "There's so much, are you okay?" He asked Rose who nodded, looking around. "Yeah...Sorey is definitely here." She said before she sighed and tapped Dezel's chest, who let go of her to let her walk.

Lailah looked around, before shaking her head. "No...he WAS here." She observed, making them look at her confused. "Was?" Mikleo questioned, folding his arms as Lailah nodded. "Yes, he was here but now he is no longer. I believe he has moved sometime ago, most likely this morning." She said before continuing forward. "Either way, we must find the source of the malevolence here and destroy it." She said and they nodded, heading further into the desert like area. As they neared the oasis, Alisha noticed something shine and stopped, running toward it. "Alisha!" Rose called for her, chasing after her. As Alisha neared a hand reached out and yanked her back, right as a black barrier came up around the oasis, she had almost been trapped. "What?" Edna mumbled as everyone went over to Alisha and Mikleo, who had grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as she reached her, moving to be in her sight before she noticed the faraway look in Alisha's eyes. It seemed like Alisha didn't even see her, her gaze stuck on whatever she saw and as Rose turned to look, she felt something trying to cloud her mind and winced. "Oh no!" Lailah shouted as she realized what was going on. "A possession charm!" She shouted and got in Rose's sight, allowing Rose to focus on Lailah. "What...happened?" Rose asked, feeling the cloudiness in her mind leave. "Sorey and the Seraphim left a Possession Charm, anyone who looks at it is suddenly under the maker's control." Lailah explained before they heard a groan and saw Mikleo was helping keep Alisha upright.

"W-what happened?" Alisha questioned, rubbing her head, looking dizzy. "You were under the influence of a charm." Mikleo explained, helping her stand upright and regain herself. "You okay?" He asked and she nodded as she took a deep breath. "I should be." She responded with a smile, before looking at Lailah. "Would that cause malevolence?" Alisha asked, yet Lailah shook her head. "No, it would not." She simply stated, before having everyone move away from the oasis until it was out of sight. "It's a simple charm, anyone can make one and while used for evil purposes it does not cause malevolence or generate malevolence." Lailah explained, before Zaveid spoke. "The charm's effects are only temporary," He began, gaining everyone's attention. "it doesn't last forever, so their not too bad but they're not good either." He explained and Alisha hummed.

"I think I've heard of them before, their pretty rare though, only a select few know how to make them." She stated and Rose hummed, rubbing her chin. "We might be able to find out who made it then if Sorey or his Seraphim didn't make it." She suggested and they nodded, it was a good start. Edna, who had been quiet for awhile sighed, folding her umbrella. "I think we should start searching for the source of the malevolence, maybe talk to Alken and see if he knows anything." She suggested as she looked at the others, obviously impatient; Rose nodded. "I agree, we need to go ahead and try to find a way to remove the malevolence from Zaphgott Moor, let's head to Loghrin." She said and everyone nodded, heading to the city.

When they entered, it was like malevolence had never even touched the place, nothing looked different or odd though it seemed the people wanted to stay rather than venture out. They must've noticed the increase in monster activity and aggression. A group of travelers passed by and Rose stopped them. "Excuse me!" She called out, grabbing the group's attention. "Yes?" A burly man, wielding a sword questioned, he must be the leader. "May I ask what's going on?" She asked, playing innocent. "Why is everyone so eager to stay away from the walls and not leave?" Rose asked, noticing how cramped everything was now, how people unconsciously looked to the walls in worry. "Didn't you hear?" The man questioned, he wasn't being rude but he did seem shocked Rose didn't know.

"Hear what?" Alisha asked, walking forward, confused. "Rumor's are the Shepherd is going around, attacking travelers and making monster's do his bidding. He killed a whole group of traveling merchants, it also seems like the monster's get enraged the moment someone leaves." The man said, telling his group to go ahead and get some rest. "I didn't hear any of that." Rose commented, folding her arms behind her head. "Not many people seem to know." The man replied shrugging his shoulders. "Now the reason as to why everyone stays away from the walls...well…" He trailed off, eyes fixated on the wall, before shaking his head. "The Shepherd summoned a dragon and every now and then it tries to attack us. Though it fails in its attacks, almost like something's protecting Loghrin." He said shrugging again; Alisha hummed, thinking it all over as did Mikleo and the others.

After Rose bid goodbye to the man, she turned toward the group. "A dragon, huh?" She commented, putting her hands on her hips. "To think Sorey would summon a dragon…" Mikleo trailed off, grabbing his head soon afterwards. "I can't wrap my head around this!" He shouted before collapsing to his knees. "Mikleo!" The group shouted, kneeling down to him, even Edna; her blue eyes showing worry for him. "Mikleo…" She said softly and touched his shoulder, even as his shoulders began shaking. "Why is all of this happening?" His voice cracked...he was breaking. "Why now? Why Sorey?!" He demanded of no one, holding himself.

Edna's eyes filled with tears, remembering how she had reacted when they had to kill Eizen...how she had broken. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mikleo, leaning against his side, trying to show him she was there and willing to help him no matter what. Mikleo looked at her in shock, before he removed his arms around himself to hug her in return, shocking her.

Everyone simply watched the two, seeing how even Mikleo was breaking...it dawned on them that they might break as well. They only hoped it wouldn't destroy their moral if that happened. Rose suddenly felt something warm roll down her chin and gasped, touching her cheek, seeing her finger was wet.

"Wh-why am I...crying?" She asked herself when her shoulders began shaking. "Why am I crying?!" She demanded herself, trying to keep her composure. Alisha looked at her worried, seeing that Rose was being affected by the recent events; Rose had traveled with Sorey longer than Alisha had...so Alisha figured that Rose would be highly affected as well. Arms wrapped around Rose and Alisha saw it was Dezel, trying to comfort her and she steeled herself, feeling sadness try to consume her. She looked over at Lailah and Zaveid, both whom were simply staring at the ground. Alisha took a deep breath and let it out slowly, before she gripped her spear tightly. "We have to keep moving." She said firmly, catching their attention.

"Alisha?" Lailah questioned, only to notice that Alisha's shoulder were shaking...she was trying to stay strong. "We need answers...to get them…" Alisha choked on her words but her voice was steady. "We have to move forward." Mikleo finished for her, slowly standing as did Edna. "In order to get to the bottom of this, we need to move forward and find out ourselves." Edna explained further and everyone nodded. Rose took a deep breath and Dezel let her go, she walked forward, grabbing the knives on her back. "Then let's go and find this dragon, maybe that will give us answers on what happened." Rose suggested and everyone nodded, before they left Loghrin; intent on finding out the truth.

 **Okay, so in this chapter we kind of get a glimpse of Sorey's power, yes he has the power and malevolence to turn Seraphim into dragons. If Heldaf had that power, why not Tainted Sorey? Also, possible Midna? (Mikleo x Edna) Heehee. We all also already know that this story has Alisha x Sorey with Mizu obviously not enjoying the fact that Sorey doesn't like her. (Also, I didn't really know what to call this chapter, please bare with me. ^^;)**


	6. Fight and The Dragon

Sorey grunted in strain, before swinging his sword and cutting the soldier down, before he armatized with Moria, using wind to blow a few away before they split and he quickly armatized with Vukan. "Just die!" Their voices echoed together as he swung his sword, a wall of flame coming up between him and the soldier's. "It seems like coming to Glaivend Basin was a good idea after all!" Mizu shouted with glee, armatizing with Sorey after he separated from Vukan. "I agree wholeheartedly!" Dyzek shouted, slamming his fist into the ground, several spikes springing forth, impaling the soldier's. 

Vukan charged forward and swung his sword, the fire scorching his victims and thus allowing the malevolence to spread from Sorey. Sorey smirked, stringing the bow and letting off several arrows that pierced his victims, showing no mercy to those he had considered allies when he was THEIR Shepherd. He dearmatized with Mizu and armatized with Dyzek before dashing forward and slamming his fists into the ground, causing the land to crack and break apart as spikes also rose, killing more. 

"This is fun!" Mizu shouted and began spinning her staff, a portal appearing before her as she grinned maniacally, before a swarm of malevolence came from the portal and spread over the land. The soldier's began to turn on one another, transforming into hellion's and attacking each other, making Mizu laugh even more. "Stop!" Sorey ordered her and she seemed bewildered but did as asked, stopping the malevolence and had it all return to her before the portal disappeared. "We can't let anyone know of our presence just yet, let the lands slowly be consumed, not force it." Sorey explained as he de-armatized with Dyzek, glaring at Mizu.

"Why not?!" Mizu demanded, blue eyes blazing with anger. "If we force it, it'll be easier for Rose and them to find the places and destroy the source of the malevolence." Sorey explained, crossing his arms. "If it slowly grows, it'll be hard to find the source as it will hide and then, when they least expect it they will be overpowered by the malevolence." He stated before killing a hellion and glaring at Mizu. "Now I have to fix your mess." He growled out and charged forward, cutting the hellion's down. 

"Seems like his Shepherd instinct's still rule over all else." Moria commented, coming up beside Mizu who huffed and crossed her arms. "Looks like it." Dyzek commented and Vukan sighed, rubbing his head. "Should we help him?" He asked, watching as Sorey cut the hellion's down with no problem. "Nah, he's got it." Moria responded with a shrug, she wasn't worried. Mizu watched him intently, seeing him defeat hellion after hellion, it felt like the malevolence was depleting with each hellion he killed. He wasn't even purifying them either! Just...killing them. She sighed, rubbing her neck before grabbing her staff and charging forth. "Mizu!" Vukan shouted but she ignored him as she killed a hellion, before looking at them.

"I'd hate it if the Shepherd got hurt because of MY mess, so I'm gonna fix it as well." She commented and began helping Sorey deal with the hellions, even as the others just watched. "She's using it as an excuse to be close to him because she likes him, how pathetic." Moria commented and Dyzek chuckled. "Says the woman who fell in love with an earth Seraph." He responded and she glared at him. "Watch it Dyzek, else I'll have to-!" She was cut off by Vukan. "Oi! I don't wanna hear that!" He stated, glaring at them. 

Moria simply looked at him before grinning. "Though you would like something else, wouldn't you?" She teased and he flushed red. "Shut up!" He shouted, before bringing his sword out and helping Mizu and Sorey. Moria only laughed at his pathetic attempt to retain his dignity, before looking at Dyzek. "We ought to help them." She said, her spear forming in her hand from wind before rushing forward, Dyzek by her side as his gauntlets glowed in a golden color as they rushed into the battle. 

**Rose and Alisha:** Alisha looked around the place, trying to spot the dragon; she was currently armatized with Zaveid, using his powers to pretty much fly around, even as Rose had armatized with Dezel and was searching the other side of Zaphgott Moor. "I don't see any signs of a dragon being around." Alisha commented, before flying further. "Where could it be?" She asked Zaveid, whom she heard hum. _**"Maybe the big buddy is hiding, probably by a buncha rocks or something. Somewhere on the ground where there's a lot of cover."**_ He suggested and she hummed, before landing on a rock formation that was tall, giving her a good view of the land. "I don't see anywhere it could hide." She commented, before taking off again.

Suddenly she felt a pulling sensation in her...but it wasn't Lailah calling them back like she did earlier. When armatized with a Seraph and their Prime Lord calling them back, even the one armatized with the Seraph felt the calling. "What's this...feeling?" Alisha asked herself, before she felt a burning pain in her chest. _**"ALISHA!"**_ Zaveid shouted, worried before they plummeted to the ground. 

Zaveid felt something force them to de-armatize and they began falling faster. "Dammit!" He shouted and reached for Alisha, grabbing her before using his powers to try and slow their descent. Alisha was gripping the cloth over her heart, feeling the pain get worse before screaming as pain rippled across her body. Zaveid winced before they slammed into the ground and he groaned, having used the wind as a barrier to protect them before sitting up, seeing they created a crater around them. "Damn, what the hell happened?" He questioned before he heard Alisha wheezing and looked over at her, seeing her struggling to simply breath.

"Alisha!" He cried out, rushing over to her and helping her up. "What the hell is happening?" He wondered before a loud roar resounded in the area and he cursed. The dragon! Suddenly a thought struck him; what if the malevolence the dragon was giving off was affecting Alisha?! It would make sense for the pain in her, the malevolence attacking her body without the full protection of Lailah around as they weren't near her. The roar was heard again and Zaveid cursed, picking Alisha up and began running right as a tail slammed where they once were. "Dammit, we're closer than I thought." Zaveid cursed, jumping as the tail swung toward them. "Why didn't we see it until now?" He wondered but ignored it to continue running, with Alisha in the state she was in, it would be impossible to armatize with her without hurting her more.

Rose and the others had meet back at the oasis, where they were meant to rendezvous at when they noticed that Zaveid and Alisha had yet to return. "I wonder where they're at." Rose said as Lailah closed her eyes, trying to call them back when she suddenly gasped. "What?" She questioned herself, worrying Rose. "What is it?" Mikleo asked before Rose could, worried as well. "I...I can't contact them." She commented, worried and looked around. "Something is blocking my powers to call them back." She said before Rose hummed. "This worries me." She said before they heard a loud roar and gasped. "Did they find the dragon?" Rose questioned before Edna growled. "Idiot, they know better than to fight it on their own!" She shouted and they all ran toward the sound.

Rose armatized with Dezel as the others went inside her and she flew forward, the speed from the wind helping her. As she neared she was blown back back and forced to dearmatize with Dezel, who caught her as they slammed into a rock formation, denting it. "Rose!" The others shouted before they separated from her, looking at her and Dezel in worry. 

Suddenly Zaveid appeared, carrying Alisha and used his weapon to attack the dragon, trying to slow it down. "Dammit!" He shouted when it did nothing, before jumping back, using the wind as a barrier between him and the dragon. "Zaveid!" Lailah shouted and he looked at her in relief. "Lailah!" He shouted before the dragon's tail slammed into him, sending him and Alisha into a different rock formation. "Alisha! Zaveid!" Mikleo shouted and ran toward them, using his water to make him invisible as he passed the dragon, reaching them. 

Zaveid groaned in pain, sitting up and looking at Alisha who was now unconscious. "Hope she's not in pain at the moment." Zaveid mumbled, rubbing his head with a groan. "What happened?" Mikleo asked, looking at Alisha in worry. "Ugh, we were flying around when suddenly me and Alisha felt something pulling us somewhere." Zaveid said, seeing Rose armatize with Lailah and attack the dragon. "As we were flying around, Alisha felt some kind of pain in her chest and we began falling and were forced to dearmatize. I used the wind as a barrier as we fell, also trying to slow us down but we still slammed into the ground but the barrier protected us." Zaveid said as he stood, Mikleo grabbing Alisha to carry her. "Then the freakin' dragon showed up and attacked us." Zaveid commented before wincing in pain, holding his side where blood leaked making Mikleo gasped.

"Fella got a good hit on me as we were runnin'." Zaveid commented with a grimace, pushing his hand harder against the wound. "Come on!" Mikleo stated and used his water ability to make them invisible as they ran back to the others. "I think the malevolence from the dragon forced us apart and attacked Alisha!" Zaveid explained when he noticed Mikleo looking at Alisha in worry. "Without Lailah nearby to expel the malevolence like usual, Alisha succumbed to the pain." He stated and Mikleo growled before his ability timed-out but they were near the others. He laid Alisha near Edna, who looked at her worried before Mikleo turned to the dragon and charged into the battle; Edna simply watching them all fight the dragon. She would protect Alisha from the dragon if it got past the others.

The dragon roared and swung its tail at them, in which Zaveid noticed spikes ran down the entire tail and he growled, jumping to avoid it. He turned to get a good look at the dragon and growled, it was almost as big as Tiamat, if just a little bit smaller. What he soon noticed was it had two heads...how was that possible? It was a sleek black dragon with yellow eyes on one head while the other had red eyes; a few cracks here and there on the body that glowed red, almost like it couldn't hold the power within it. Large black wings, twice the size of its body were folded against its back yet it had the body shape of Eizen when he was a dragon. 

Mikleo dodged a swipe from the dragon's claws, before one of the heads snapped at him and he growled as he almost got bit. Rose dearmatized from Lailah before armatizing with Mikleo and jumping away, before firing arrows repeatedly at the dragon, trying to get it's attention...yet it seemed focused on something else. Swinging it's tail again, it knocked Lailah and Zaveid back, before snapping its two heads at Rose, Mikleo and Dezel who dodged. Then it turned its two heads to Edna who gasped and got ready; flames began to form in the dragon's mouth and Edna slammed her foot into the ground, bringing a rock barrier up as the dragon blew fire from it's two muzzles. Edna winced at the heat around her but turned toward Alisha and ran over to her, bringing her umbrella up, ready to protect Alisha at all costs.

"Edna!" Mikleo and Rose shouted, their voices echoing with one another as they began to attack the dragon. One head turned their way, the one with yellow eyes before it shot a fireball at them, hitting them and sending them back. "Rose! Mikleo!" Dezel shouted and ran toward them. The dragon rose one clawed paw and Edna gasped as it came down on them, blue eyes wide in horror. A scream ripped from her throat as it broke the barrier and slammed down on her and Alisha. " Edna! Alisha!" Zaveid shouted, making Rose and Mikleo gasp in horror as they dearmatized. The dragon bent down and picked Alisha up, leaving an unconscious Edna where she was before it took several steps back.

Mikleo was beside Edna in an instant as Rose armatized with Dezel and attacked the dragon. _**"Be careful Rose, you're extremely wounded as it is!"**_ Dezel warned her but she ignored it, needing...no, wanting to save Alisha! "I have to save Alisha!" Rose shouted as she slammed into the dragon, making it roar in pain. The head holding Alisha in it's mouth growled and dropped her in one open paw before holding her close to its chest as the two heads breathed out fire. Rose growled as she dodged to torrent of heat, though she had noticed the action. _'It's like it's trying to protect her.'_ She thought before she armatized with Lailah, when realization hit. _'Wait...it is!'_ She thought before she jumped back, going on the defensive.

"Rose!" Mikleo shouted, noticing the action she took instead of striking, even as Edna slowly regained consciousness. "What if this dragon is working for Sorey?!" She shouted, dodging a swipe from the dragon's tail. "What if Sorey ordered the dragon to bring Alisha to him?!" She questioned before jumping over to Mikleo, striking the dragon's back in the process. "What do you mean?" Mikleo asked her as Dezel and Zaveid continued to attack the dragon. "The dragon is holding Alisha close to its chest," Rose said as she split from Lailah. "almost like it's trying to protect her." She finished, looking at the dragon, seeing it hunkered its head low over Alisha's body...a means of protection.

"Then...Sorey ordered the dragon to bring Alisha to him, but how?" Mikleo asked, confused. "If Sorey summoned the dragon, who transformed a Seraph into the dragon, then he has enough power to make the dragon submit to him." Lailah explained, before using a wall of fire to protect them from the torrent of heat the dragon breathed out. "As a result," Lailah continued, slowly removing the wall. "the dragon would follow Sorey's orders...he must've ordered the dragon to capture Alisha and bring her to him unharmed." She explained and Mikleo gritted his teeth in anger. "Why is Sorey doing this?! Why does he want Alisha so bad?!" He demanded; he couldn't see Sorey doing any of this!

"The malevolence has tainted him, far beyond our comprehension. He most likely believes he's the only one capable of protecting Alisha, his love for her overruling all logic." Lailah explained, before throwing out several flares at the dragon. "His wish to see her again called the malevolence to him, giving him reason to continue and as a result...if anyone gets between him and Alisha...he will consider them an enemy." She said, before looking at Mikleo with sad bluish/green eyes. "We are nothing more than obstacles to him, enemies...enemies he must kill." She stated and Mikleo felt his heart shatter at her words. 

Suddenly, Lailah was thrown to the side and the others felt the rush of wind from the dragons swipe hit them. Rose ran toward Lailah while Mikleo stood up, carrying Edna and they all dodged the tail swinging at them; Rose lunging forward soon after as the dragon snapped at her. "What this things problem?!" She shouted, landing near Lailah and helping her up. "It's trying to get space to take off, to bring Alisha to Sorey!" Lailah realized as it flared its wings. "I don't think so!" Rose shouted and looked toward Mikleo. "Mikleo!" She called and ran toward him with Lailah. He nodded and handed Edna to Lailah before armatizing with Rose. "Dezel, Zaveid, hold it down!" She shouted and the two nodded.

Using their powers, threads of wind headed toward the dragon and bound it where it stood as Rose pulled the strings of the bow. "I'll aim the bow so we don't hit Alisha, just tell me when to release!" Mikleo said to Rose who nodded as the bow was lined with the dragon who roared and was breathing out fire everywhere. "We can't hold him for much longer Rose!" Zaveid shouted, wincing in pain as he maximized his power to keep the dragon still, as did Dezel. Rose let the arrow off watching as it slammed into the dragon's chest, sending it backwards into the ground as Alisha went flying. Zaveid was quick to react and caught her, rolling to lessen the damage they would sustain while Rose ran toward them but she didn't get far. The dragon wasn't down for the count and swung its tail at Rose, hitting her and forcing Rose to dearmatize with Mikleo, both hitting the ground limply.

"Rose!" Dezel shouted as he ran toward them, even as she struggled to try and stand. "Don't move too much." He warned her, using the wind to block an attack from the dragon as it swiped at them. "We have to run!" Rose stated, struggling to stand as did Mikleo. Suddenly a bright green light caught their attention and Alisha, armatized with Zaveid, struck the dragon in the chest, making it roar. "Zaveid, what do you think you're doing armatizing with an unconscious Alisha!" Rose ordered, it wasn't uncommon for Seraph to force an armatization with a Shepherd or squire. _**"It's not my doing!"**_ He retorted through their link and Rose gasped, that meant Alisha woke up!

"Alisha, be careful!" Rose shouted and Alisha nodded, before she began to glow with power. She flew up and several swords appeared around her and she swung her hand down at the dragon, the swords impaling it and the ground. "Sylphystia!" She shouted with Zaveid echoing her as the swords made a triangle around the dragon and exploded with power. She slowly descended as the dragon fell down, defeated before she armatized with Lailah. "I shall purify the dragon." She commented, seeing how exhausted Rose was.

She felt Lailah's agreement and stalked toward the dragon, raising the sword as it glowed blue with flames before she swung down on the dragon, purifying it. The body was covered in blue flames as it glowed and began to shrink in size...before two Seraphim were before them. They looked young, no older than twelve and they looked identical! Twins? They both had black hair, one shorter than the other; somewhat pale skin and were wearing white and red robes with black pants underneath the robes. They opened their eyes, revealing a pair of yellow eyes and a pair of red eyes, just like the dragon's heads. 

They slowly looked up, seeing Alisha and watched as she de-armatized with Lailah as Rose, Zaveid, Edna, Dezel and Mikleo all came over. "What happened?" The yellow eyed Seraph asked, her voice sounded exhausted. "Where are we?" The red eyed Seraph, a male, asked as they both sat up, looking utterly exhausted. "You had transformed into a dragon." Lailah explained softly as she knelt down to the two young Seraph's. "We transformed?" The red eyed Seraph questioned, worried. "Did we hurt anyone?" The yellow eyes seraph asked, hugging herself; Rose shook her head, smiling. "No, no one here got hurt. We purified you." She explained and they both smiled in relief; it seemed that's all they needed to hear. "What happened that transformed you two?" Mikleo asked, crossing his arms.

The two Seraph's looked at one another, before the female nodded and the male sighed. "It was the Shepherd I believe." The male said and their eyes widened...so Sorey was behind the transformation like Loghrin said. "We were wandering around Zaphgott Moor, told it was different from other places." The female said, rubbing her arms. "While here, we encountered the Shepherd and his Seraphim, we were ecstatic to finally meet him that we didn't know how much malevolence was around him." She finished, yellow eyes showing sadness. "Our guard was down," The male picked up after his sister, seeing her sadness. "we never thought he'd force malevolence unto us." He finished, shrugging. "So Sorey is behind this." Rose mumbled, rubbing her chin. "There is one odd thing though," The female said, catching their attention, "he ordered us to capture…" She said before her eyes landed on Alisha, her yellow eyes went wide when she saw her as did the males. "You!" They both shouted, pointing at her.

Alisha jerked back at their outburst, confused. "Me?" She questioned and they both nodded. "The Shepherd ordered us that, if we saw you, we were to capture you and bring you to him!" The male stated and Lailah grew worried. "Then that means Sorey is desperate to capture you Alisha, we have to protect you." She said and everyone nodded. "What are your names?" Edna asked, opening her umbrella. The boy blushed and scratched this cheek, obviously flustered. "M-my name is Lukin, my sister's name is Lumiki." He stuttered out and Mikleo glared at him, jealousy in his eyes. "Nice names." Alisha said and they smiled, before standing. "We ought to leave, our parents are worried." Lumiki said, smiling at them softly and they nodded before the two Seraph left.

Once they were gone, Alisha slumped to the ground, exhausted. "Alisha!" Mikleo shouted in worry, kneeling down to her. "So...tired…" She said before she went unconscious. "Alisha!" Mikleo cried out again, violet eyes wide in horror. "She's just exhausted Mikleo," Lailah reasoned with him and he looked at her, slowly calming down. "there is no reason to be alarmed." She ended softly and he sighed, sagging with relief. "We should head back to Loghrin, we all need rest." Rose said weakly and they all nodded, heading to Loghrin. 

Unaware to the group, a pair of red eyes was watching them before the person nodded and turned around, running to a small group...Sorey at the lead. "So, what happened? Why isn't the dragon there?" Sorey demanded of Vukan, who had watched the group. "Looks like they purified the two Seraphim used to make the dragon." Vukan explained and Sorey growled, rubbing the area between his eyes. 

_'I knew we should've stayed behind.'_ Mizu thought but didn't voice her opinion, no reason to make Sorey angry when he was stressed. "There's gotta be an easier way of getting Alisha without attacking the others." Sorey mumbled and Dyzek sighed. "Why don't you want to fight for her?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree, looking at Sorey confused, who sighed. 

"I'd rather have Alisha by my side without her hating me." He commented and Moria sighed. "Why not kidnap her at night?" She suggested and Sorey growled. "The barrier Lailah puts around when everyone fall asleep alerts them if someone gets near, believe me, I know." Sorey said, looking at Loghrin and growled. "Looks like I'll just have to trick Alisha into following me." He commented before a cruel smirk overcame his face. "And I think I know just the thing." He said before turning around and leaving Zaphgott Moor, his next destination...Ladylake.


	7. Her Capture leads to War

To think Loghrin had horses was something they were thankful for, riding as fast as they could to Ladylake after hearing news that Ladylake had been attacked by the previous Shepherd. All of places, that was the least expected place for Sorey to attack; Alisha's hometown. "Why Ladylake?!" Alisha demanded, urging the horse faster. "I don't know, you'd think he'd leave Ladylake alone if he's getting monsters and dragons to do his bidding!" Rose commented, her horse keeping up with Alisha's. "I have to stop him!" Alisha shouted, forcing her horse faster who obeyed and ran faster, making Rose growl as Alisha got ahead of her, making her force the horse faster as well.

When they got there, they gasped. It sounded like a battle was still going on! They ran across the bridge, ignoring the cracks and burns here and there before they entered and were thrown off their horses by an explosion. They groaned as the horses got up and ran off, too scared to stay. "What the hell?" Rose grumbled out, standing and helping Alisha up.

"I can't believe this…" Alisha said brokenly, seeing the burnt houses, the fires still raging, the blood and dead bodies of soldiers and innocent people alike. "We have to stop him!" Alisha shouted, running further in with Rose, weapon's at the ready as the Seraphim followed them. "I can't believe Sorey would do this!" Mikleo shouted, avoiding a fallen beam from a house. "Let's just focus on stopping him!" Dezel shouted, jumping over a broken wagon, keeping up with the others. They heard a scream from the nobles district...a child's scream! "No!" Alisha shouted, heading that way and making Rose growl. "Alisha, we'll head toward the Sanctuary!" She shouted to Alisha who nodded, Edna decided to follow Alisha, a precautionary means.

As they entered the Nobles District, they heard the scream again, it was toward Alisha's manor. Alisha ran that way, armatizing with Edna just in case something blocked their way, which proved the be true as gates had been destroyed and debris lined the pathways. As Alisha neared her manor, she saw a child was cornered by a few wolves and cursed...so monster's where helping Sorey! Alisha charged forward, quickly defeating the monsters, before looking at the young boy, his dark red hair and tanned skin showed only a few scars here and there...though something was off about his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alisha asked as she de-armatized with Edna, who gasped as she felt the malevolence from the child. "Alisha, no!" She shouted but it was too late as malevolence threw her back, she slammed into the wall of the manor, going unconscious. "Edna!" Alisha shouted before she heard the boy chuckle. "You're so naive." The boy said as he slowly stood. Alisha gasped, spinning to face the boy whose eyes turned red, a scar appearing over one of his eyes and he grew in size. Alisha took a few steps back as she realized it was Vukan, the Black Flame who was before her, grinning widely. "You would do anything to save someone, huh?" He questioned, stepping forward even as she took a few steps back, even as Edna slowly began to wake up.

"What's going on?" She questioned and he laughed. "Don't you see?!" He exclaimed before a circle of black flames surrounded them, keeping her near him. "This was all a ploy, a trick to bring you here!" He stated and Alisha began to shake with fear; she had never been alone like this before. "And now…" Vukan stepped forward, gripping her throat lightly but enough of a threat to say he'd kill her should she try anything, "we have you right where we want you." He commented as a familiar woman slowly crossed the gate to the manor...it was Moria.

 **Church:** Rose cried out in pain as she was slammed into a wall within the Church, groaning in pain as she attempted to stand. Her, Mikleo, Dezel, Zaveid and Lailah had encountered a few monster's on their way to the Church and when they entered a blast of scorching hot water slammed into them and they saw Mizu, Sorey's Prime Lord and they knew that he was there. Looking up, she saw Sorey come up beside Mizu and armatize with her, revealing his black and dark blue outfit that showed his corruption. "Stop this nonsense Sorey!" Mikleo shouted, taking a protective stance in front of Rose who was trying to stand. Zaveid had been knocked out and Lailah was trying to tend to him, currently using her powers to heal him.

"Where is she?" Sorey demanded, raising his bow to them. "Where is Alisha?!" He demanded and Mikleo cursed. "As if we'd tell you!" Rose shouted as she finally stood, Dezel close by her side. "You disappoint me." Sorey said, releasing the arrows and they all dodged, doing their best to avoid the arrows. "You all anger me!" He shouted, red eyes showing his anger as he armatized with Dyzek soon after and slammed his fists into the wall, making it ripple and shaking the whole place.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted, red eyes holding murderous intent as he charged forward as Rose armatized with Dezel, blocking just in time to avoid Sorey's punch. She grunted as she slid back before charging forward, slamming into Sorey who growled and went to strike but she dodged. The two exchanged attacks, trying to hit the other but they were too fast or always blocked; the battle was going nowhere! Rose jumped back before flying up and shouting out: "Sylphystia!" and Sorey growled, jumping back and using a wall of rock to protect him before the door to the Church slammed open.

"Shepherd, we have her!" Vukan shouted and Rose, Dezel, Lailah and Mikleo gasped as they saw who was in her arms. "Alisha!" They shouted when Moria entered, covered in blood. "That pipsqueak is taken care of." Moria said with a cruel grin and Mikleo began to fear the worst as he didn't see Edna. "Where's Edna?!" Mikleo demanded and Moria laughed darkly. "Poor girl is probably dead by now!" She exclaimed, looking at him with crazed eyes. "You bitch!" Rose shouted as rage overcame her and she charged Moria yet she didn't get close as Vukan brought his sword out and thrust. "Rose!" Mikleo and the others shouted, even as Rose screamed in pain.

Blood dripped down the sword toward Vukan's hand, dripping off the blade and his hand, he narrowed his eyes before yanking it out. He kicked her back and she slammed into the altar, hanging over it limply as her and Dezel dearmatized. Mikleo only stared in horror before looking at Sorey who dearmatized with Dyzek and turned away from the scene and took Alisha from Vukan. "We have who we came here for, let's go." He said and the Seraphim nodded.

As they left Sorey looked over his shoulders at Mikleo, his eyes green as regret filled them. "Tend to Rose…" He said and turned around, not looking back yet he hung his head in shame. "and don't follow me." He said before running off and Mikleo collapsed to his knees...Sorey was still there...but now...he had Alisha.

 **Later:** Sunlight flittered into the room from the open window, making the red haired woman groan as it forced her to open her eyes. As the blue eyes revealed themselves, she looked around the room...realizing it was Alisha's room. She slowly sat up, wincing soon after as pain rippled across her body, originating from the wound around her stomach. She lifted the covers, groaning as she saw wrappings around her stomach and noticed they almost covered her whole body. She sighed, pulling the covers back over her. "Great, more pain." She growled out before the door opened and Lailah, Mikleo, Dezel and Zaveid entered.

"You're awake." Lailah said in relief and Rose nodded, before she noticed one was missing. "Where's Edna?" She asked and Mikleo pointed toward the bed across from Rose. Rose gasped as she saw the condition Edna was in, the poor girl looked almost ghostly white. Her hair had recently been cleaned from the looks of it but her body was completely covered in gauze and bandages, from head to toe it seemed. Her clothes and accessories were on the table beside the bed, having looked to have been recently fixed as well. "What happened?!" Rose demanded, not remembering anything after she had been stabbed.

 _ **-Flashback- Lailah tended to Rose and Dezel soon after Zaveid awoke, bitching about how much pain he was in. Dezel woke after being healed but Rose was still unconscious so they went to the Manor, where they believed Edna may be at. When they got there...they were all frozen with horror. She was pinned like a sacrifice up against the Manor doors, arms off to the side, feet hanging downward and head leaning forward limply. It it wasn't for the fact that Lailah still felt the connection between them and her, they would've believed she was dead.**_

 _ **"Edna!" Mikleo shouted, running forward and getting her off the doors to the Manor. He laid her down as the others ran over and looked her over, seeing how bad her condition was...she wasn't going to last without medical attention. "Lailah!" Mikleo shouted for her and she nodded, running over and doing what she could to heal Edna. Her breathing improved as some color returned but it would only last so long with Lailah having used so much power already. "We'll have to treat her normally as well to get these wounds to close." Lailah commented, worried about Edna.**_

 _ **Blood covered her from head to toe, some staining her hair and face, her dress was torn and ripped apart; mere rags after the damage they sustained. Bruises also covered her body and her hands looked cracked and bloody...she had tried to fight back. Several gashes looked to have been made by a sword yet the majority had a feeling of demonic wind around the others...Moria's spear. "Let's get her inside, we can treat her better once we're settled." Lailah said and they all nodded, going inside the Manor. -Flashback end.-**_

"After you both were patched up, we went around Ladylake; seems like everything will pick back up soon. It was mostly thieves and bandits that were killed, as well as a few corrupt soldier's." Mikleo explained, heading toward Edna's bed and sitting down beside her on the bed. "The people believe they will recover quickly." Lailah said with a small smile...before it faded. "But Alisha's been taken by Sorey." Dezel commented, leaning against the wall. Rose seemed shattered and punched the bed, feeling like she failed. She promised she'd protect Alisha! She promised Sorey she'd keep her safe!

 _ **-Flashback- They would be going after Heldaf in just a few days, Sorey and Rose were on a cliff side, overlooking the place where Heldaf was said to be. Alisha was sleeping with the others, being back with Sorey she felt safer. "In just a few days time, we fight Heldaf." Rose said and Sorey nodded, before looking over at Alisha.**_

 _ **His coat currently laid over Alisha, keeping her warm from the breeze that came in and he smiled softly, glad to have her back. Rose looked at him, before she too looked at Alisha and smiled, looking back at him. "You really care about her, don't you?" She questioned him and he nodded. "I do." He replied softly, gaze warm and affectionate to her.**_

 _ **They stayed in silence for a few moment, back to overlooking the area Heldaf was at...when Sorey spoke. "Rose, I want you to make me a promise." He said and she looked at him confused, his hair hiding his eyes. "I want you to promise you'll look after Alisha for me." He began and she was about to ask what was going on, when he held a hand up. "Let me finish...please." He said, looking at her with vulnerable green eyes.**_

 _ **Rose was silent but nodded, watching him with worry and confusion. "Promise me, rather I come back or not, that you'll protect Alisha, no matter what." He said and Rose sighed, but nodded. "I will but you better believe me when I say you better come back." She said and Sorey seemed shocked, yet soon laughed. "Alright, yeah...I'll come back." He said and she nodded, satisfied before she made to move way.**_

 _ **"I can't promise it though...just protect Alisha for me." He muttered softly, just enough for her to hear and she nodded, eyes downcast as she made her way back over to the campsite, settling down near the fire. She watched Sorey for a few moments, seeing how determined he was and sighed. He had to come back...not just for them...but for Alisha. -Flashback End.-**_

"I failed him…" She commented softly, feeling tears gather and roll down her face. "I couldn't keep my promise to Sorey!" She cried out, hugging herself and Dezel sat beside her, hugging her as well. "I'm sorry Sorey…" She choked out, sniffling. "I'm sorry…" She hiccuped and continued to cry, the others watching silently.

Mikleo looked away, remembering how Sorey was before he left the Church, taking Alisha. The eyes that had once been red, showing his corruption just like his black, gold and red outfit...they were green, showing he was himself deep inside. The regret they thought he was currently incapable of showing was obvious, he didn't want to hurt them...but he wanted Alisha! He had attacked them, he regretted it. His Seraphim struck Rose, he regretted it. They almost killed Edna, he regretted it. He regretted everything he did that day and he didn't want them to get closer to him. With him having Alisha, he no longer had a reason to be nice to anyone; he no longer had a reason to wait with what he was doing. He had what he needed and wanted...they had a war on their hands...a war against the Shepherd.

...A war...against Sorey.


	8. Her New Shepherd

Sorey sat down beside a sleeping Alisha; Moria had healed her in place of Mizu as the woman refused to touch her or help her. It was something Sorey disliked but he knew why, he knew Mizu was in love with him...but he didn't see her that way. _'When will she understand I only have eyes for Alisha?'_ Sorey thought, looking at Alisha and slowly stroking her hair, undoing the side-ponytail it was in. 

Suddenly Alisha stirred and slowly opened her eyes before she gasped and looked up, seeing Sorey. "You're awake." He said softly, red eyes showing relief. Alisha shot up and went to back away but Sorey wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "S-Sorey!" She cried out in shock but Sorey held her tightly. He rested his head against her chest, sighing in relief even though she went stiff; he knew it was to be expected. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up anytime soon." He murmured and she slowly relaxed. "Sorey?" She questioned and he moved his head to look up at her. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around, not recognizing the area.

"A forest close to the volcano Heldaf was at." He replied simply, before leaning against her chest again, content to stay like that. Alisha didn't know what to do, she didn't feel any malevolence and she knew Sorey would never harm her. Knowing she was safe as well, she wrapped her arms around Sorey's shoulders and leaned her head against his own. Sorey smiled, glad she was relaxed and moved away to lean against a tree, pulling her down to lean against him. "Why am I here Sorey?" Alisha asked him, looking up at him from her resting position against his chest. "I need you by my side," Sorey began, stroking her hair which she realized was down. "I can't stand the thought of you not being at my side. I can't live like that, not without you." Sorey commented, kissing her forehead.

Alisha blushed, looking away in embarrassment and Sorey chuckle, cupping her face to have her look at him. "I wasn't lying when I saw you back at the forest, I do need you...I do want you." He said as his eyes slowly returned to their green color, shocking her. "I do love you Alisha, I always have." He confessed and she felt her face get hotter. "Like I said back then, I didn't want to promise anything I couldn't give...I knew I was going to die, I knew I wouldn't come back." He said before he looked down. "I wanted to be with you, I wanted to give you everything I am...but with my death, I didn't want to give you heartache." He commented and Alisha's eyes watered. "Sorey…" She said softly, before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Sorey returned to gesture, hugging her as well as his eyes slowly became red once more. While he knew he was corrupted, he also wanted to ensure she would be by his side no matter what. "Alisha, I have a question." He asked as he pulled away and she looked at him confused, though his eyes were red, she knew he was still himself. "What is it?" She asked and he smiled. "Like back in the past, will you be my Squire?" He asked and Alisha was stunned. "Your Squire?" She questioned, wondering if the malevolence would affect her.

"If you worried about the malevolence," Sorey began, almost as if reading her mind. "don't be. I will ensure the malevolence won't touch you." He said, brushing some of her hair aside. Alisha smiled softly before cupping Sorey's hand against her cheek, looking at him with affectionate eyes. "I agree...Sorey." She said softly and Sorey smiled, kissing her forehead. "Thank you, Alisha." He said softly and stood, helping her up as well. They both closed their eyes and Alisha felt something snap inside her, making her wince before she felt a warmth enter her once more and close around her.

A purple ring formed above them before slowly moving down as they both glowed purple, binding them together through a pact with her as his squire. As the ring faded, Alisha opened her eyes, revealing the bright green color before Sorey hugged her to him once again and she smiled, returning the gesture. "Now we'll never be apart, Melphis Amekia." He said and she nodded, remembering her true name that was given to her when she first became Sorey's squire.

With Rose: They were finally leaving Ladylake, something that shocked them as Rose still needed time to heal, as did Edna, proven by the fact that Zaveid was carrying her. While she was finally awake, she was unable to move and thus requested to be carried as she didn't wish for them to stay in one place for too long. As they exited Ladylake, Rose fell to her knees as did Lailah, both giving a cry of pain.

"Rose! Lailah!" Mikleo shouted, kneeling down to them. "What's wrong?" He asked and Rose seemed confused. "W-what...happened?" She questioned, turning toward Lailah, whose eyes were wide in horror. "Lailah?" Dezel questioned her, confused as to what was going on. "It can't be...did he?" Lailah asked herself, bringing her hands to her mouth in horror. "Did Sorey...kill her?" She asked herself and Rose felt dread grip her heart. "Lailah, what happened?!" She demanded of the fire seraph, who looked at her with teary eyes. "I-I can't feel Alisha's pact anymore!" She shouted, worrying them all. "What do you mean?" Mikleo asked, fearing the worse.

"T-the only way this could happen i-is if S-Sorey broke her pact or k-killed her!" She explained, hugging herself as tears ran down her face. "What?!" Rose shouted, would he kill Alisha? "Sorey would never hurt Alisha!" Mikleo stated defiantly, he knew Sorey in that regard. "He's still somewhat himself, I found that out back at the Church! He didn't kill us, even though he had Alisha and had the power to do so!" Mikleo stated, he was firm in this. "Did it hurt?" Edna asked, wondering if maybe they could figure it out that way. "N-no, not much." Lailah responded, confused and Edna hummed.

"Maybe she allowed herself to become a squire and to forge a pact with Sorey, allowing her pact with us to be broken." Edna explained and Rose seemed downhearted. "Why would she do that?" Rose asked, standing as Mikleo helped her and Lailah stand. "Maybe she believes that she can bring him back to the side of good." Edna suggested with a shrug. "I don't really know." She said and Rose hummed. "Maybe her love has something to do with it as well." She commented and they nodded. "Well," Rose began, trying not to dwell on it. "we have to save her either way. So let's get going!" Rose stated and they nodded, running off from Ladylake, they had to save Alisha! 

**I will go ahead and apologize on the short chapter but that is because the next chapter wouldn't be right if I mixed it with this one so...yeah...  
Once again, I apologize for the short chapter, but I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. ^^**


	9. Passion and Love-Shepherd and Princess

**Okay, so this is why I didn't combine the last chapter with this one, this is all about passion and love, as the title says. Also, to Somik fans, please do not read this if you are into Sorey x Mikleo, you will not like this chapter, I can already see that...unless you like both pairings, then go ahead.**

 **Also, warning this chapter has a huge lemon in it, lots of Sorey x Alisha...*cough* personal time. If you don't like lemon, then skip to the next chapter please but if you like lemon, then keep reading fans! ^^ Enjoy!**

Sorey was hugging Alisha close to his body as she slept, they weren't going to move for awhile, letting Alisha get use to being his squire and he had no side effects unlike the last time they forged a pact. Then again, he wasn't as strong back then as he was now. He leaned his head against hers, joyed that she was back with him, where she belonged. He heard a branch snap behind him and grew cautious as he grabbed his sword before he heard a sigh. "It's just us, Sorey." A female's voice said and Moria appeared with Vukan, Dyzek and Mizu, who glared at the seeing Alisha.

"You guys." He commented before relaxing and letting go of the handle on his sword. "Report." He snapped out, continuing to run his hands through Alisha's hair. "Seems their on the move again, they felt the pact break." Moria said, stretching before leaning against Dyzek. "Their intent on getting Alisha back." She said and Sorey hummed, rubbing Alisha's shoulders before looking at them all. "Put a barrier around the forest," Sorey ordered, gaze hard and unforgiving. "I don't want any interruptions." He stated, kissing Alisha's neck, making her stir and lean against him more.

Mizu growled but complied, combining her powers with the others as they formed a barrier around the forest, preventing anyone from entering. Any humans and monsters were turned into hellion's and any Seraph was forced out or transformed as malevolence spread through the forest, acting as a barrier. "There you go." She grumbled, not hiding her anger and Sorey narrowed his eyes at her. "Is there a problem, Mizu?" He asked, grabbing the hilt of his sword again and she scoffed. "No Shepherd, there is none." She snipped out before looking away and heading into the forest.

Sorey and the others watched her, before Vukan let out a sigh. "I'll go follow her." He mumbled before running after Mizu, while Sorey relaxed. "What's her problem? She can't really love me, can she?" He questioned annoyed, keeping his voice down as to not awaken Alisha. Moria giggled, how clueless he was. "She can and she does," Moria began, sitting down across from Sorey, Dyzek standing close by. "she's just jealous of Alisha is all." She commented and Sorey hummed. Sorey looked back down at Alisha, who was sleeping peacefully in his lap, a content smile on her face.

"Would Mizu try to hurt her?" He asked and Moria hummed, looking thoughtful. "She might," She began and saw Sorey stiffen as his eyes hardened. "though I, myself, won't let that happen should it come to pass." Moria said, grinning at Sorey. Sorey looked at her, a questioning gaze in his eyes. "Out of all the Seraphim I have with me, you're by the far the nicest one Moria." Sorey said before looking at Dyzek. "No offense Dyzek." He said and Dyzek shrugged. "None taken Shepherd." He commented with a smile, he wasn't bothered. "It probably because I know what it's like to protect someone you love." Moria commented but would say no more, though Sorey let it go; he had other things to worry about.

"Moria, Dyzek, can you leave me and Alisha alone for a few weeks? Let the others know as well." He said and Moria nodded as she stood, before looking at him confused. "May I ask why?" She asked and Sorey looked at her again, eyes soft. "I wish to be alone with Alisha for some...personal time." He said and Moria grinned as she saw his red cheeks. She nodded, chuckling a little. "Alright Sorey, we'll give you two your...personal time. We'll be back, hmm...near the end of the month." Moria said and headed off with Dyzek, dragging him by his scarf, though he only had a grin. Sorey watched them, trying to kill his blush; damn Moria for forcing him to admit it! Though he only had himself to blame really for that.

He knew he should wait longer, let Alisha know how much she meant to him but in his mind...this was the best way to convey his thoughts and feelings. He kissed her neck again, making her moan a little and squirm yet he continued his little kisses to her neck, slowly waking her up. "Sorey…" She complained softly, moving her head and thus, stopping his kisses. She looked him in the eye, seeing the passion and love that blazed her and she flushed red; she knew that look. He kissed her neck again and she shivered, slowly being affected by his little ministrations to her neck. His hands moved, repositioning her so she was facing him, still on his lap and thus giving him more access to her neck. "S-Sorey!" She stated in shock, blushing harder as he attacked her neck again, sucking her skin, leaving small love bites and she gasped.

She was quivering, trying to hold the lust she felt building back, though she was failing as she started to feel heat build up in her core. She placed her hands on his shoulder, meaning to push him back but when he bit down harder at the junction of her shoulder and neck, she gripped his shoulders tightly as leverage, pulling him closer. Sorey smirked, she seemed to be enjoying it more than she was letting on. "S-Sorey, what're you-?" She didn't get to finish as he sucked on her neck again. "Oh~" She moaned, breathing a bit more heavily now; her face was so red it probably wasn't healthy. "I can't hold myself back anymore, Alisha." Sorey said, his voice husky and Alisha's eyes widened. "I can't hold back." He murmured against her neck before looking up at his with lustful eyes. "Please, let me show you how much I care." He said and Alisha looked to the side, embarrassed.

She wasn't against this, it was actually something she had wanted for a long time but had been too afraid to admit it. Maybe...maybe she should, she had wanted it and she was back with him now; she wanted no regrets and she didn't want to lose him again. She didn't want to be separated from him ever again. She leaned her forehead against his and looked into his crimson eyes, full of love, lust and passion; of devotion and protection, despite their different color they were still the same eyes she fell in love with. "I…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, she wanted this. "I give m-myself to you Sorey, a-all of me." She said and he smiled at her, pulling at the string around her collar. "Thank you Alisha." He mumbled as he nuzzled her jawline, making her giggle as it tickled.

"I promise to be gentle, I shall not hurt you." He said softly and she nodded as the shirt underneath her blouse came loose. He pulled the strings at the side of her blouse, making it loosen before he began to take her armor off, even the metallic shoes she had. As he pulled the gloves off, he gripped her hand softly, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed each fingertip softly, almost teasingly and Alisha's blush returned full force, having died down a little but no longer. Sorey grinned at her before finally taking the white and pink blouse off, leaving her in black shorts and a black top with the collar loose, showing her collar bone. Sorey took the chance to kiss what was exposed of her chest, making her shiver as her thighs tightened on his own before she slowly moved her legs to wrap around his waist. Sorey smiled, glad she was slowly cooperating more and began to slowly remove her shirt, watching her to see if there was any hesitation, any worry or fear and was relieved when he saw none.

She was embarrassed, that much was obvious but she wasn't going to back down, she loved Sorey, knew he would never harm her. His words were more than enough proof that she needed, he wouldn't hurt her and while she had heard stories of a woman's first time, she knew the first would hurt; yet she knew it would only be pleasurable afterwards. She cupped Sorey's face and kissed him after her shirt was removed, leaving her only in the bindings around her chest and the shorts she had. Sorey placed his hands on her hips, kissing down her chest as she continued to breathed harder, breath coming out in short pants as the heat built up within her. Sorey stopped at her bindings and looked up, grabbing the fabric with his teeth and pulled it up, the knot in the back was loose and came undone, allowing the bindings to not be ripped apart. Alisha blushed harder, her peaks hardening as the cool air hit them making her shiver.

Sorey smirked up at her, bringing his hands up and softly caressed her breasts, making her moan as her back arched a little, pushing into his hands harder. "Enjoying this, Alisha?" He asked her and she blushed harder, nodding her head softly. She gave a shocked gasp as Sorey took a nipple in his mouth, slowly sucking a licking the tip, bringing it to attention while one hand continued to play with her neglected breast. Sorey leaned forward, slowly laying her on the grass, never breaking from her. Alisha was moaning a bit louder, feeling her core begin to throb and get hotter, feeling somewhat neglected but Sorey wouldn't let that last long. With his free hand, Sorey trailed it down her stomach in a feather light touch, causing her to quiver at his gentleness before his hand came upon her shorts. He pulled them down a little before he traced his thumb over her core, making her give a cry of surprise.

"You're so wet Alisha," Sorey teased and she looked away in embarrassment but Sorey only chuckled. "let's see how wet you can get." He commented and her eyes widened as her face went blood red. Sorey completely stripped her of her remaining garments when Alisha grabbed his hand to stop him. He looked at her confused and worried, was she having second thoughts? "You're still dressed Sorey." She commented with a red face and Sorey chuckled, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Want to help me out of these clothes?" He asked and Alisha smiled, despite the blush on her face. "I'd love to." She teased back as she leaned forward, making him lean back with a smirk.

She began to work on the straps around his hands and gloves, slowly taking them off, even taking the Shepherd glove off as she laid them beside her own clothes. She then worked on removing the cloak he wore over his shirt, letting it fall off to the side as he helped her remove the gold and gold cloak. She smiled at him as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt, teasing him as she slowly kissed the exposed skin, making him blush a bit more as well. When it was fully unbuttoned he tossed it to the side, yet she kissed his neck herself and he groaned in appreciation at the affectionate gesture, enjoying it. She then bite the skin right below his ear and he gasped, shocked at her aggression, yet felt her smirk. "Now everyone knows you mine." She commented as she bit the skin in the middle, on the right side of his neck, before she soothed it with her tongue.

"A-Alisha…" Sorey gasped out, grabbing her by her ass and pulling her up against him, giving her a light-hearted glare. "That one hurt." He said huskily and she smiled at him. "I'm gonna have to punish you." He replied with a smirk and nuzzled her breasts, before biting the top of one. "Ah! Sorey!" Alisha gave a small cry of protest. Sorey internally smirked, before soothing the sting with his tongue and she moaned, being somewhat distracted by him tracing circles on her hip bones. Alisha traced a hand down his chest, stopping at his pants before she looked him in the eye.

"Your still clothed." She mumbled, somewhat annoyed and Sorey smirked. "Not for long." He commented as he undid the bindings, she blushed a bit more. When the bindings were done and loosened, his shoes removed she gripped him tightly, making him gasp and lean his head against the tree as she smirked. "I say we take care of you first." She said softly, he cracked an eye open to look at her through the lustful haze he was in. "After all," She began as she moved down, blowing hot air over his member. "a knight lives to 'serve' their people." She said teasingly, before taking him in her mouth.

He gasped out a moan, keeping his hips still as he dug his fingers into the ground, forcing himself not to grab her head and force her down harder. She slowly bobbed up and down, running her tongue all along him, making sure to pay attention to the vein underneath, sending him into an even denser lusty haze. As she continued her treatment, Sorey began panting harder, feeling the heat build and his lions tighten. "Alisha…" He warned, yet she ignored him, slowly going faster and Sorey growled, holding himself back. He gripped her head and pulled her up, kissing her before glaring at her lightly once more. "That was too damn close." He panted against her lips and she gave an innocent smile. "Oh~" She began in a mischievous tone. "was I too much?" She questioned and Sorey rose a brow at her.

"A challenge?" He questioned softly and her eyes widened as she was pushed back down, her legs dangling over his shoulders. "Sorey, what're-?" She questioned but was unable to say more as Sorey licked her core and she gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Let's see how much **you** can **handle**." He challenged, licking her and pushing his tongue in. Alisha was in heaven, feeling pleasure ripple through her from her core as Sorey continued his small treatment, they had only been teasing each other, growing accustomed to the others treatments. Sorey sucked and she gave a pleasured cry. "Again!" She cried out and Sorey smirked, finding the nub and sucking on it as he pushed a finger in her.

Alisha gave another pleasured cry, throwing her head to the side as her hips jerked, feeling her core throb and feeling something within her tighten. "Sorey! Sorey!" She was chanting his name and he smiled, she was ready. He moved away, repositioning her legs around his waist, waiting until she caught her breath before looking at him. "Once we do this, there's no going back." Sorey said and she nodded, he moved a hand up, caressing her face. "Let me know when your ready." He said softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead, making Alisha smile; even as tainted as he was, his love and care still shone through. She took a deep breath before looking at him and nodding. "I'm ready, Sorey." She said affectionately and Sorey nodded, slowly pushing in.

It was uncomfortable at first, feeling stretched as he slowly pushed in, sometimes stopping to let her body adjust. She saw the strain he was exerting on himself; quivers ran up and down his body as he began to sweat, doing his best to stay slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt her. Alisha was touched by the action; she leaned up, kissing him softly and smiling at him. "Don't hold back Sorey, I trust you." She commented and he groaned, pushing further in when he felt it, her hymn. He looked at her with a warning before thrusting forward, breaking her barrier and taking her for all she was worth. Alisa cried out in pain, feeling something rip within her and her legs tightened around his hips almost painfully; her hands gripping his upper arms, nails digging in almost drawing blood. Sorey grunted at the pain, doing his best to stay still and not cause additional pain; she was so tight and warm, he was about to go insane.

"S-Sorey…" Her voice was soft and he looked at her through half-lidded eyes, trying to not move. "I'm okay, you can move." She said softly and he down before looking at her worried, he saw the blood. "Are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her and she nodded. "I'm sure, please," She kissed him. "Move. Prove to me you love me." She said and he snapped at her words. Gripping her hips tightly, he thrust forward and she gave a small cry, pleasure mixed with pain but he wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon. He thrust forward once more and once again, slowly gaining a rhythm and he slowly heard the pain with pleasure turn to nothing but pure pleasure as Alisha grew accustomed to his size and girth, enjoying the way he moved in her.

"More, Sorey." She demanded, gasping, moaning and panting with each thrust and Sorey was more than happy to obliged. He tilted her hips slightly, having one leg under his before thrusting harder, keeping a tight hold on the leg over his hips. Alisha gasped out in pleasure at the change on angle, enjoying the feeling he was winding up within her. "Faster!" She cried out and he chuckled, thrusting faster into her, harder and she felt like she was soaring. She felt the tightening of a coil within her, ready to snap at just the right moment. Suddenly Sorey hit deep within her, making her cry out in pure pleasure. "T-there, again!" She cried out and Sorey did so again. Sorey grunted, switching positions to where she was once again sitting in his lap, as he thrust up into her, she felt him hit it again perfectly.

"Ah! Sorey!" She cried out, gripping his shoulders tightly and he took a breast in his mouth, sucking and licking, bringing her closer. Alisha cried out once more, enjoying the sensation's he was giving her; she hadn't heard of how good it could feel and now she finally experiencing it herself. "Harder! Faster!" She cried out once more and Sorey obliged, leaning her back down to get deeper. His thrusting soon lost it's rhythm, he was close and she felt the coil tighten more, wavering, ready to snap. Sorey hit her in that perfect spot once more and she came with a loud cry of pleasure. "Sorey!" She cried out in pleasure as she felt the coil within snap. Sorey gasped and shuddered, feeling the building heat within himself snap and he cried out in pleasure at his release. "Alisha!" He shouted in pleasure, his release hitting him hard.

He leaned his forehead against Alisha's chest, giving a last few lazy thrusts as he emptied himself in her, filling her and they both panted as they came down from their climax. When they had their breath back, Sorey pulled out, both whimpering at the lose. Sorey cupped her cheek and kissed her, as he pulled back he smiled at her, caressing her cheek. "No words." He said and she smiled back softly, her eyes showed exhaustion as she seemed sleepy and Sorey noticed. "Let's get some rest." He said and she nodded as she sat up, grimacing as her core throb in protest at her movements. After cleaning up and getting some clothes on, Alisha was fast asleep against Sorey with the cloak over them both as he looked at the moon and he smiled, kissing Alisha's forehead. "Get some rest, my Alisha." He said softly before he closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber with her.


	10. Expect the Unexpected

Sorey had called his Seraphim back earlier than they thought yet when they appeared, seeing how the two had been dressed the beginning of the week, they all wished they took their sweet time. Alisha was merely wearing his cloak as her only clothing and Sorey had recently appeared with their clothes, looking freshly washed and he was currently shirtless. "Had a good week?" Moria teased, mainly looking at Alisha, who flushed red. Moria giggled and walked over to her, helping her stand even as Vukan nudged Sorey's ribs lightly, grinning. Sorey merely smirked with a shake of his head, walking over to Alisha, ignoring Mizu's glare and Dyzek's smug grin. He neared Alisha and handed her clothes to her, before grabbing the cape and used it to block Alisha from the others.

"Oh, come on Sorey~" Moria sang out a little, eyes mischievous. "You know how much I love people." She teased and Sorey sighed. "As much as I know that," He began and she began laughing, knowing what he would say. "I think about what Alisha would like before all else." He said and felt Alisha grab his shoulder, seeing she was using him to balance herself as she got her boots on. Moria could only roll her eyes amused in the end, even as Dyzek and Vukan chuckled, Mizu simply crossing her arms. She was not happy at all! Sorey soon dressed himself as well, then grabbed his and Alisha's weapons; handing Alisha her spear before sheathing his sword and grabbing her hand, they made their way through the forest to find a village. Due to the fact that Alisha hadn't been feeling too well halfway through last week, Sorey wanted to get her checked, see if maybe she was sick...or if it was something else.

 _'Always expect the unexpected.'_ Sorey thought, looking at Alisha in worry, yet when he saw Moria's confused look, Vukan's surprised expression, Dyzek's glances to Alisha's stomach and Mizu's growing anger...he wondered if maybe...just maybe...she could be. They went straight to Gododdin, The Forgotten Village to get Alisha checked. When the villager's saw him, they were shocked and some were even frightened, yet he simply asked for Alisha to be examined by a Doctor and didn't give a reason. He stayed near the entrance to the village, knowing the people were frightened by his presence, knowing they must've been alerted of his corruption. He knew this would happen, expected it even! Yet...he didn't realize how much it'd hurt to know the people here feared him as well.

"Shepherd?" A female's voice asked and Sorey looked up, seeing it was the village nurse, she looked confused, maybe even a little wary though she was braver than the other people here. "Yes?" Sorey asked as he stood straight, not wishing to frighten her. "You'll be pleased to know that, while Lady Alisha is not sick, she should be handled with care." She said, motioning for Sorey to follow her. "Why would that be?" Sorey asked, while he had an inkling, he wanted to hear someone confirm it. "Well," The woman turned to smile at him. "it would seem she is pregnant." She said softly, smile wide as she allowed Sorey into Alisha's room. "I'll leave you two alone." She said and Sorey nodded as the woman closed the door behind her as she left. Sorey looked over at Alisha, who smiled at him, blushing.

"Hey." He greeted, walking over and kissing her temple, making her smile. "She tell you?" She asked and Sorey nodded, sitting beside her. "She did." He commented, smiling at her and she giggled, leaning against him. Sorey wrapped his arms around Alisha, leaning his head against hers, unaware of the person behind the door. The person hummed, before leaving the little nursing house and headed to the Inn, growing worried as he began to pack his bags. _'I can't let the Shepherd know I'm here.'_ The person thought, checked out of the room and headed out, running as fast as his legs would allow, he couldn't let the Shepherd know he had heard. _'I have to let Boss know!'_ The person thought, the emblem of the Sparrow Feathers dangling from his belt.

He didn't get far though when an intense heat surrounded him and he gasped, falling forward as wind seemed to trip him. He groaned, slowly getting to his hands and knees when a voice spoke. "Going somewhere?" A male questioned and he gasped, turning around, his eyes widening as four people came into focus. "Wha-? But how-?" He didn't understand how he could see the Seraphim, he heard that only those with resonance could see them. "You have enough to see us," The black and green haired female began, grinning darkly at him. "though it's not like you'll be here long." The female said as she circled around to be behind him. "You thought we didn't see you?" The red-haired male before him spoke, the boy began to fear for himself.

"If you believed that," Another voice began as water formed and took shape of a blue-haired female. "then you're stupider than we thought." She said, putting her hands on her hips. "And idiot's like you," Another voice began as a rock formation appeared to the man's left and it crumbled, revealing a blonde-haired male. "are to be eradicated." He said with a cruel smile, the guy began to sweat...this wasn't good! "Hey guys, what should we do with this moron?" The black and green haired female asked, kicking him to the ground. "I dunno Moria," The red haired male began, rubbing his chin as he thought. "what say you Dyzek?" The male asked the blonde man. "Why're you asking me, Vukan?" Dyzek asked the red haired male. "Mizu's the Purification Seraph, ask her." He said, folding his arms behind his head.

Vukan laughed and looked at Mizu, who was to the man's right and she smirked cruelly. "What else?" She said, bringing her staff out and it began to glow as water formed around her, slowly boiling. "We kill him!" She shouted and the boy knew he was done for. _'No...Boss!'_ He thought in fear but didn't have time to react or even say anything before he felt something pierce his skin and he screamed in pain. The last thing heard was the slicing of flesh, a body dropped with a thud as a hand rested off to the side, holding a piece of paper that was stained with the ever growing pool of blood. A strong wind came, sending the paper away, yet the Seraphim were unaware as they merely grinned darkly at the bloody body of the merchant before them. The Sparrow Feather's had just lost one of their own.

 **With Rose:** Rose gave a cry of frustration, kicking a tree but only succeeded in hurting herself, making her moan a little in pain. "Idiot." Edna said simply, sitting near Mikleo, who kept an arm around her waist. Since her near death experience, both of them seemed to have been deeply affected by the event, so much so that Mikleo admitted, only to everyone but Edna, that he was crushing on her.

"Shut up," Rose groaned out, leaning her head against the tree. "we need Alisha back, yet there's not a single lead!" Rose shouted, growing more frustrated; she felt like a failure, she had failed to protect Alisha like Sorey had asked her to! Dezel merely watched Rose in worry, any longer like this and she might just hurt herself more!

Suddenly a gentle breeze swept in and the smell of blood reached his nose, as it did Zaveid's. "I smell blood." Zaveid said as he stood and looked around, as did Dezel, worrying them all. Suddenly something white passed Rose and landed before her, it looked like a letter stained with blood. "Well, that answers that question." Zaveid said as Dezel walked over, picking the letter up. "Hey Rose," He said, making her look at him. "isn't this the emblem of the Sparrow Feather's?" He asked, holding the letter out to her. Rose took it with shaky hands, worried it was...and her fears were confirmed when she saw the Sparrow Feathers insignia up at the corner of the paper. "What happened?" She questioned, before she decided to read the letter.

 _ **'Boss,**_

 _ **I was just in Gododdin when Sorey appeared with the woman you asked us to keep our eyes open for a week and a half ago. She and Sorey are at Gododdin and it would seem something unexpected happened. I can't really pinpoint it as something was preventing me from hearing them correctly, could it be the Seraphim?**_

 _ **Well, either way, I think I heard something about pregnancy? Could just have been a misunderstanding as the nurse who looked over Alisha was talking to Sorey with a bunch of villagers around. Anyways, I'm headed my way to you now. I hope this letter with reach you before I-'**_ Rose didn't see anything else and the blood only covered one side but she had been able to make out a few words here and there in the blood. She held a hand to her mouth as she reread the letter, realizing what she was being warned about. "She...she can't be…" Rose whispered out, confusing them.

"What is it?" Lailah asked, coming over and looking at Rose worried. Rose looked at Lailah and handed her the letter wordlessly, before she looked to the ground. "This is impossible. Did they really...would they really?" She asked herself, going and sitting on a rock, still stunned. "What?" Mikleo asked when suddenly Lailah dropped the letter, face one of shock. "She's...is it possible!" Lailah asked as she looked off in the distance, eyes faraway.

"Lailah?" Mikleo asked when Edna held a hand up. "She's trying to track the last remnant's of the pact with Alisha, trying to see whatever it was the letter said is true." Edna commented, watching as Zaveid grabbed the paper. "What is on here that-?" Zaveid didn't finish as his eyes widened as he read what was written as well, before looking up as he stiffened. "Do you think it's possible that they really did THAT?!" Zaveid asked incredulously, not caring that Dezel tore the paper out of his hands.

"What the hell has got everyone so stunned?" He questioned, reading it before stiffening and thus confusing Mikleo and Edna even more. "What is it?" Mikleo asked, reaching a hand out to take the paper that Dezel handed to him, silent. "Is it possible?" He questioned, walking over to Rose. "I mean, we all know he's a man now but still…" The last was incoherent to Mikleo and Edna as they read the letter. "SHE IS?!" Lailah suddenly shouted as Edna and Mikleo finished, making everyone jump and look at Lailah, confused. "She is!" Lailah shouted, blushing profusely. "To think...Sorey of all people would get Alisha pregnant!" She stated and a thud was heard from Rose direction, seeing that Rose and Dezel had both, rather comically, fallen over.

"Well," Zaveid began, putting his hands on his hips, "I guess that just answered everyone's question." Zaveid said, looking at the stunned Mikleo, in which Edna was poking his cheek, trying to get a reaction. "Meebo...are you home?" She questioned, poking his cheek more persistently. "I think Mikey boy froze." Zaveid commented, unamused and Lailah sighed. "This makes matters worse." She said, gaining everyone's attention. "How?" Rose asked as her and Dezel untangled themselves, having fallen on one another from shock. "With Alisha pregnant, Sorey is going to be more violent; he might even kill us this time." Lailah said and Rose growled...matters were getting worse. "As proof of having killed one of your own." Lailah said sadly and Rose hung her head.

She finally stood when suddenly something dropped in the center and everyone froze as fire formed and faded away, revealing Vukan. "Vukan!" Lailah shouted as everyone immediately got ready, bringing their weapons out and he sighed. "I didn't come here to fight, or spread malevolence." He commented and they noticed he held something covered. "Then why are you here?" Rose asked and he glanced at her, narrowing his eyes. "I thought I killed you." He growled out and Rose glared at him, being held back by Dezel, who was worried she'd get hurt again. "I'm here...because of this." Vukan said and dropped a person, pulling the cloak off, revealing the dead Sparrow Feather he and the others had killed. Rose's eyes widened in horror, it was Nigel! But...he was just a kid! Barely eighteen years old!

"Nigel…" She commented before she felt bile rise to her throat, forcing her to puke. "Rose!" Dezel shouted worried, shocked at her reaction. Vukan simply watched before scoffing. "Kid brought it upon himself," He said, before looking away, "shouldn't have meddled with the Shepherd's Lady and their affair's." He said, crossing his arms behind his head. "You bastard…" Zaveid hissed out and the man chuckle, letting his arms drop to his side.

"Like I said, the kid brought it on himself; you don't listen in and get away scotch free ya know." He snipped out and Zaveid felt the urge to kill the man grow. "Vukan, is Alisha really pregnant?" Lailah asked, hoping to see if she was right. Vukan regarded her for a moment before sighing, rubbing his head. "Yep, our Lady is pregnant." He said, shrugging as if he didn't care. "You act like you don't care," Mikleo said, before narrowing his eyes and stepping before Edna protectively. "and what do you mean by 'Our Lady' exactly?!" Mikleo demanded, glaring at Vukan viciously.

Vukan looked at him, before smirking lightly. "Alisha is 'Our Lady', someone we will protect with our lives to ensure our Shepherd's happiness and sanity." Vukan said, giving a mock bow and Mikleo growled. "Happiness? Sanity?" Rose wheezed out, slowly composing herself. "I thought you all relished in despair and insanity." Rose commented and Vukan looked at her, eyes flashing dangerously. "Not all of us are like Mizu." He said before fire surrounded him, leaving the body unharmed. "I bid you all farewell." He said before the black flames burst out and he was gone.

 **As they say, always expect the unexpected, so yep! Alisha is pregnant everyone and this story has a dash of humor with a side of blood and seriousness. Poor Nigel. T^T He see's Rose kind of like a mom/older sister so it's the reason why I made him kinda important and I wanted to do something dark for this chapter with something cute at the very beginning. Generally the title does well with this chapter.**

 **Hope you're all still interested as there is more to come. ^^**


	11. Death Brings Two Together

They simply stared where Vukan once stood, shocked he had been able to simply appear and disappear at will; they had believed only wind Seraphim were able to do that. "So…" Mikleo began, looking off to the side in shame. "what now?" He asked, holding his left arm. Rose was silent as she moved forward, kneeling next to Nigel and turned him until he was on his back. 

His eyes were closed and his face showed pain, Rose wanted to cry; they didn't go easy on him. His body was covered in burns, deep gashes, bruises here and there and his body was soaked to the bone from blood and what they guessed was water. Rose sighed, brushing some brown bangs from his face, saddened to see the young boy in such a state. "You always tried your best for me Nigel," Rose began softly, eyes filling with tears, "you did everything you could, you treated everyone respectfully." Rose sighed as she picked him up. 

"I'm going to bury him and give him a funeral, can someone contact the Sparrow Feathers?" She asked before leaving, Dezel followed, not wanting her to be alone. "I'll get a letter prepared to send to the Sparrow Feathers." Mikleo said with a sad sigh, none of them had expected this. 

Dezel followed behind Rose silently, even as they neared the waterfall in Lakehaven Heights; Dezel knew Rose needed time to comprehend having lost one of her own. It came with the job yet it seemed seeing a boy, one like Nigel who was merely sixteen years old, killed, struck a chord deep in her. "He always tried to make me proud," Rose began softly, laying him down before she grabbed her dagger yet Dezel walked over, "he wanted to do everything he could to help the guild." She said, watching as Dezel used the wind to make a hole. 

"You couldn't have known Rose, I doubt even Sorey knew what his Seraphim were doing." Dezel said, stopping once the hole was deep enough. "His thoughts would've been on Alisha and Alisha only, I doubt he knew what his Seraphim did." He said and looked at her, his green eyes full of sympathy. Rose looked away, staring at Nigel and clenching her fists, tears coming to her eyes...then she broke. "What now?!" She shouted, gripping her head tightly, not sure what to do. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do!" She cried out and Dezel felt his heart clench. 

"I'm not worthy of being a Shepherd!" Rose shouted, blue eyes vulnerable and Dezel snapped as his eyes widened. He pulled Rose in an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her back and kissed her, silencing her. Rose's eyes went wide in shock, not having expected Dezel to do...this! To kiss her! She didn't know what to do at first but eventually she felt something in her uncoil and she responded. Her arms moved up, wrapping around Dezel's neck as she felt herself give in, shocking Dezel but he wasn't going to complain. They broke apart, panting for breath and Dezel leaned his forehead against Rose's forehead, looking her in the eye. "Never say you aren't worthy," He began, kissing her forehead. "in my eyes, you are more than worthy enough." He finished and she sniffled.

"I can't even keep my own family safe Dezel." She said, sniffling as she tried to compose herself. "I can barely keep up with the spreading malevolence, I'm failing." She said, feeling overwhelmed. "That's why we're here Rose," Dezel said as he pulled back, cupping her face in his hands. "to help you no matter what the odds may be." He said, kissing her softly once more. "You're doing better than most Shepherd's are, many would have given up had their friend sacrificed himself and come back tainted." Dezel explained and Rose looked up at him, uncertainly. 

"Are you sure?" She questioned and he nodded, leaning his head against the crook of her neck. "Positive." He said, tightening his arms slightly and she slumped, leaning against him. "An odd way of getting together, huh?" She joked lightly with a small sniffle and Dezel chuckled, that was the Rose he knew. "Anything to let you know how I feel." He responded, green eyes light and she smiled up at him. "Thank you, Dezel." She responded, lightly pecking his lips. 

Lailah watched from afar and gave a soft smile, it was about time the two got together. She turned and walked away, deciding to give them some alone time; let them relish in their newfound love...or the realization she guessed. _'Now if only Zaveid would stop being a womanizer would I consider it.'_ Lailah thought, thinking back on her old feelings for Zaveid that were slowly resurfacing. 

It wasn't the first time the two had traveled together, Lailah reminisced. They had traveled together once before when trying to save Moria's sister who had transformed; the last time was when Zaveid was trying to save his beloved three-hundred years ago, yet both times Lailah had felt her heart clench. She loved him still, despite his womanizing ways, though she did want him to stop. 

"What're you thinking about, Lailah?" The smooth voice of the man on her mind questioned beside her ear. "Zaveid!" Lailah scolded, turning to face him. "Don't do that, you scared me!" She stated, folding her arms and Zaveid shrugged. "Eh, sorry. I thought you were getting Rose?" He questioned and Lailah blushed. "Her and Dezel are...um...busy." She commented, poking her fingers together and Zaveid's eyes widened. "Busy you say?" He questioned and was about to read the wind, when Lailah smacked his arm. 

"Zaveid!" She scolded, making him cock a brow at her. "Give them some privacy, please!" She demanded and he chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Whatever, sweets." He said and Lailah blushed, before he passed her, heading to the camp and Lailah followed, composing herself. When they got back to Mikleo and Edna, the two were asleep; Edna with her head on Mikleo's lap and the water Seraph keeping one hand in her hair. Zaveid huffed at them. "Geez, seems like everyone's getting together except us, eh?" He questioned and Lailah giggled. 

"I don't think Edna and Mikleo are officially a couple just yet, though it might happen with how Mikleo's been lately." Lailah responded, before she knelt by the fire, waiting for a bird to pass a letter to them. "You seem distracted." Zaveid commented, catching her attention. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Zaveid suggested and Lailah looked down at her lap. 

She wanted to tell Zaveid her feelings...but at the same time was worried she'd be rejected. She'd seen how he'd been, seen how he'd flirt with a woman but if they took up his offer, he'd disappear in a flash; a silent rejection. His heart still belonged to his beloved from years ago, always had and always will...but she sometimes wondered if he'd let go of the past and move forward. "Lailah?" Zaveid questioned, worried, catching her attention once more. "No, I'm good Zaveid." Lailah said, shaking her head, knowing what he was questioning her about. "I think I'm just tired." She responded and while Zaveid unconvinced, he let it slide...for now.

It wasn't long before the group received a message in which Rose and Dezel had returned and they waited for the Sparrow Feathers to get to them. It was night as Rose, the Sparrow Feathers and the Seraphim said their farewells to Nigel; it seemed that just like Rose, Eugille was heavily affected as well. "Why did he have to die?" Eugille asked Rose, keeping tears back...Nigel had been like a son to him. "The Seraphim killed him without orders...which means that the Seraphim with Sorey aren't always going to listen to commands." Rose explained, watching as a few of the guild members cried at the grave.

Eugille sighed, his breath seen in the cold night. "Why is all of this happening?" He questioned to no one, yet Rose still felt the need to respond. "Sorey had a moment of weakness and darkness took him." Rose explained making Eugille sigh again, he was not expecting Sorey, the Shepherd, to have let his guard down. "What do we do now?" He asked Rose who sighed, rubbing her neck. "Keep an eye on each other, if you see Sorey, run." She said, shocking him. 

"Don't engage a battle with him, he'll kill anyone...especially now that his girl, Alisha, is pregnant." Rose explained and Eugille seemed surprised. "The Princess Knight is pregnant?" He questioned and Rose nodded. "Yes, she's pregnant which means Sorey will be more likely to kill anyone as a means of protecting her." Rose said as she crossed her arms, turning to look at him. "He's more dangerous now." Rose said and Eugille nodded, he understood that look. 

Rose was past caring...if it came down to it now...she'd kill Sorey, only if it came down to it though. If he couldn't be purified, she'd stop him any means necessary. The Sparrow Feathers left Rose to continue their jobs and undercover means, letting her know they'd alert her if they see Sorey. "So," Mikleo began, crossing his arms. "where to next?" He asked and Rose turned to look at him. "That Vukan fellow said they were at Gododdin, so maybe they're still there?" Rose suggested and Dezel nodded, agreeing. 

"And if their not?" Zaveid asked, folding his arms, somewhat aggravated by everything that was happening. "Then we ask the villager's if any of them know where they were headed." Rose explained and everyone nodded, even as Lailah smiled; she was taking to being a Shepherd like natural. "Let's go!" Rose shouted, turning to head in the direction of Gododdin. "We have a score to settle with Sorey and a Princess to rescue!" She stated and everyone nodded, running off.

 **The Sparrow Feathers have lost one of their own it seems, poor Nigel and yes, I added some attachment to Nigel where not only did Rose care about him as though he was a younger brother to her but I also had it to where Eugille had some connection to Nigel. Thought it might make it a little more...I dunno, sad? Am I a horrible person?  
Nah, I just like adding feels to people. ^^ Keep on reading and review please. ^^**


	12. Chance Meeting for Information

Night had fallen when they reached Gododdin, seeing that few people were still awake...yet malevolence was heavy here. "Where's the Guardian Seraph?" Rose asked herself worried about Forsea. "Rose!" A voice shouted, catching her attention. She looked to her left in surprise, seeing the village chief running toward her. "Hey Chief, what's going on?" Rose asked, meeting him halfway with the Seraphim. "I'm glad you're here, everything's gotten horrible ever since the Shepherd left." He explained and Rose grew worried. "What happened?" She asked, following him to his house. 

Once inside, she noticed several sick villagers, some had covers over them completely. Lailah gasped in horror, Zaveid looked off to the side in anger, Edna lowered her head, Mikleo's eyes were wide with horror, Dezel clenched his teeth even as Rose clenched her hands into fists. "What happened?" She asked the Chief. "The Shepherd had left yesterday after getting his wife checked." The Chief said and Rose stiffened...they were married? 

"One of the villagers said they weren't feeling good, at first we thought it was just the heat...but then things began to go downward." The Chief said, looking at his people. "In just a day's time, several of the villagers fell ill and we haven't been able to find the reason." He explained and Rose growled. "I think it might be the malevolence that's doing this." Lailah whispered to Rose, who nodded. "We'll look for Forsea." Mikleo said and Rose gave a small nod, showing she agreed. "I'll look around and see what happened, I'll try to fix this." Rose said and the Chief nodded, Rose left and watched the Seraphim split up, listening to the villagers and trying to learn what was going on.

She herself decided to check on the Fire Temple though, see if maybe there were clues there. As she reached the entrance to the cave where the Temple lay, she noticed it was barricaded and she froze in shock; they sealed it? "They sealed it?" She questioned herself, when she felt someone behind her. "We had too." A young voice said and Rose turned around, looking at a small child. "The Chief told the adults to try and barricade the entrance; monsters were coming out and attacking us." The child said and Rose sighed sadly, kneeling down to him.

"I see, what's your name?" Rose asked the child, giving a soft smile; the child returned the smile. "Vuli." He responded and Rose smiled. "Vuli, huh? That's a nice name." Rose said, patting his head and the kid grinned. "Do you remember having heard anything else Vuli?" Rose asked the kid, sitting more comfortably; Vuli nodded. "Mmhm, the adults said that the cave was too dangerous to go into ever since the Shepherd left; the monster's got super aggressive and no one is allowed near the cave." The boy said, before looking at the cave. 

"They even asked some of the villagers to guard the village at night just in case something happened, yet nothing has happened tonight." The boy explained and Rose nodded, standing up. "Why are you awake at this hour then?" Rose asked him and he chuckled. "I wanna protect the village just like my papa does, that way I can be just as cool." He said and Rose smiled. "Keep up the good work kid, though you need some sleep." She said and the boy yawned. 

"I guess…" Another yawn interrupted him and Rose smiled, rolling her eyes. "Here, I'll take you home." Rose said and helped the boy home, before leaving. It was odd, everyone seemed highly afraid to even open their doors, even for their children yet the mother was quick to usher him in and thank her. "Their so afraid of everything it seems." Rose mumbled before she felt the wind breeze past her. 

She spun around, only for her eyes to widen as she saw Moria standing there, the woman glaring at her. Rose readied her weapons when Moria held a finger to her lips and looked around. "I didn't come to fight Shepherd Rose, I merely wish to talk." Moria said and Rose narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you?" She asked and Moria looked around, the odd thing was Moria wasn't emitting any malevolence at the moment. "I need to speak to you about a Seraph." She said and Rose lowered her defense's. "The Seraph...of Gododdin?" She asked and Moria nodded, looking fidgety. "Can we talk quickly please, in private?" She asked, eyes swinging side-to-side in worry.

Rose nodded and sheathed her daggers, following Moria out of the village, making sure no one saw her. They took a right near the village and got near a cave before Moria stopped and looked around, seeing they were alone. She snapped her fingers and the wind seemed to part, showing a wounded Forsea and Rose gasped. "Forsea!" She shouted, running toward the wounded Seraph and kneeling to her, hugging her. "What happened?" Rose asked Moria, who looked around in worry again.

"When we tried to leave, Forsea attacked us, stating we were creating malevolence...when Sorey attacked her, himself." She explained and rubbed her head. "Alisha begged him to stop and he did, leaving Forsea to die...but Alisha wouldn't stand for it. She asked me to help her, so I did." Moria said, crossing her arms with a sigh. "I usually don't do things for others but Alisha seemed so worried and I like her, I think she's sweet." Moria said, before bringing out a dagger and handing it to Rose. 

"Alisha said she had a feeling you all would follow us here, so she asked me to pass this onto you." Moria said, handing the dagger to Rose before looking around. "I must get going before Sorey gets suspicious, I made an excuse to come back and lead you to Forsea, as that's what Alisha would've wanted." Moria said and Rose looked the knife over, seeing it was inscribed with _**"I'm well"**_ proved to Rose that she was fine. "I should be thanking you, though I don't know how to feel about all of this seeing as you all killed Nigel." Rose said, glaring at Moria who smirked, shrugging her shoulders.

"He meddled and Vukan didn't want anyone knowing where we were." Moria commented and Rose stood, helping Forsea up. "Did Sorey order it?" Rose asked, wanting confirmation and Moria went silent, looking to the ground. "He was unaware...we couldn't risk anyone knowing where we were, couldn't risk someone taking Alisha from him." Moria said before she turned around and sighed. "I'm only doing this because I was asked...and…" Moria turned to look at Rose, giving a small smile, "you remind me of my sister." She said before wind swirled around her and she disappeared.

Rose stared where she once stood before sighing and looking at Forsea, who seemed exhausted. "Let's get you home." Rose said and Forsea nodded, letting Rose take her home. When they entered Gododdin, the malevolence immediately began to recede as the blessing was restored with the Guardian Seraph back. Rose smiled and continued to the school that Forsea used as her vessel when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. "Where did you go?" A voice asked with a deadly serious tone and Rose paled.

She looked over her shoulder, seeing Dezel looking at her very unamused before she heard a throat clear and looked before her, seeing Lailah and the others. Lailah had her hands on her hips with a frown, Edna was giving her a flat look, Mikleo had his arms crossed with a glare, Zaveid simply glared at her and she felt the anger radiating from Dezel. "Uh...I found Forsea?" She questioned, before feeling the woman chuckle. 

"That doesn't answer the question Rose." Mikleo said, before giving an exasperated look. "We literally freaked out when Lailah said she felt you very far away." He said and Zaveid growled. "We thought someone took you, mainly Moria as we felt her lingering presence and Lailah said she felt you with her." Zaveid said and Rose sighed, she had to tell them. 

Rose explained her encounter with Moria, also explaining Moria did what she did because Alisha asked her to. Forsea then explained the Shepherd attacked her with Alisha begging him to stop, she also explained that Alisha had asked Moria to keep Forsea safe and help her recover. "So, Alisha's the reason you're alive." Edna said, closing her umbrella. "Yes, she's a sweet woman, I'm surprised the Shepherd had turned and that she's with him." Forsea stated and everyone nodded. 

"We believe Alisha might be able to bring Sorey back to his senses; as she's the only one he cares about, she's the only one could can return him to normal." Mikleo explained and Forsea nodded. "Well, then it might be working." She said and they seemed surprised. "Why do you say that?" Zaveid asked, confused. "If the Shepherd was completely tainted, he would've killed me and everyone else in the village yet he left them all unharmed and even stopped his assault on me." Forsea explained, before seeming thoughtful. 

"His eyes, which are red now, even flashed back to green for a few moments and the malevolence around him dissipated for those few seconds." She explained and their eyes widened, could it be possible Alisha was purifying him without knowing it?! "It lasted for just a few seconds and he looked regretful for what he had done, before they bled red again and they left." Forsea finished and Lailah seemed happy. 

"She might be purifying him!" She exclaimed happily. "How though?!" Mikleo demanded, confused. "Alisha is completely pure, just like Sorey was; as a result, her power of resonance is increasing and by being his squire, her purity is pushing the malevolence inside him back!" Lailah explained, looking ecstatic. "I agree with the young Prime Lord." Forsea agreed, nodding her head. "Then that means that Alisha is really the only one who can change him back to normal." Dezel said, rubbing his neck. 

"We still need to rescue her." Edna stated, tapping her umbrella against her shoulder. "Why?" Rose asked; wouldn't it be better to leave her with him then? "The malevolence will affect the child, despite them being so young." Edna said, looking worried. "The malevolence will tear the child apart, either that or one of the Seraph's might without meaning too. The purity a child has when born is high and the Seraph's will feel threatened and force malevolence unto the child to obscure the purity the child radiates." She explained and they all paled. 

"Then we need to find them, quickly!" Rose said and Edna nodded, she agreed. "Forsea, do you know where they were headed?" Rose asked yet Forsea shook her head. "I fear I do not know young Shepherdess." Forsea said and Rose cursed. "Then it looks like we'll have a few long weeks ahead of us." Rose said and Edna scoffed. "Or month's." She commented and Rose glared at her. "Let's go, the sooner we leave, the faster we find them." Dezel said and everyone nodded, running off. 

Forsea watched them, before sighing sadly. "I hope you all can save Alisha...before the child within is born and destroyed by malevolence." She said softly, watching as Rose was running, hand-in-hand with Dezel, Mikleo with his hand around Edna's wrist and Lailah with Zaveid making battle strategies as they ran. "I hope you all stick together and let those bonds forming grow, it might help the Shepherd see his wrongdoings." She commented softly, before they were out of sight.

 **Moria is an odd one, ain't she? She doesn't act like the other Tainted Seraphim, at least not always and she seems to be more on the nice side like Sorey pointed out but what we need to keep in mind...is there a reason she acts as she does? Could there be ulterior motives or does she truly have a nice side to her?**

 **Well, just gotta keep reading to find out. ^^**


	13. Rescuing Alisha

It had been four months since Alisha had gotten pregnant, since Rose and Dezel got together, since Mikleo admitted to the others about his crush on Edna; a few months since the group set out to save Alisha. In the past months Rose and the others had been trailing Sorey, Alisha and the tainted Seraphim; having only a few encounters with the tainted Seraphim, except Mizu.

"Dammit, the trail's gone cold again!" Rose shouted, frustration obvious. "Calm down Rose," Mikleo began, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "we'll find them." He said and she sighed, slumping slightly. "I know...I know we will." She said, looking at him. "I just want to get Alisha to a safe place and soon, before anything bad happens to her." She said and Mikleo nodded. "I know what you mean," Lailah began, eyes downcast. "we all want Alisha to be safe, so nothing happens to her or her child." She said and Rose nodded, before looking around.

"Alright, so they were headed this way...which means they were headed to Cambria Caverns. I wonder why." Rose observed, humming. "Well, Cambria Caverns is a labyrinth that leads to a lake, it's a self sustaining ecosystem all on its own." Mikleo explained and Rose growled. "I'm done with caves." She moaned and Dezel chuckled at her annoyance. "Maybe we can cut them off before they get there?" Lailah suggested, looking around the forest. "The path is still warm, which means we're closer than we think." She said and Rose nodded.

"Zaveid, can you-?" She didn't get to finish as he chuckled. "Don't worry babe," He said, earning a glare from Dezel. "I got your back. I'll see how far ahead they are." He said before disappearing with the wind. Rose rolled her eyes and motioned for the others to follow her as they made quick way through the forest, sometimes feeling the wind pushing them certain ways, following the path Sorey had left.

It wasn't long until they heard an explosion of some sort and Rose cursed, heading toward the sound with the others. "What the hell happened?!" Rose asked when Zaveid appeared beside her, running with them. "I uh...I was...caught…" He mumbled, somewhat embarrassed and Rose cursed. "RUN!" She heard someone shout but she growled.

"Oh no, they don't." Rose mumbled, before jumping into the clearing and swinging her daggers down on Sorey, whom she spotted. "Sorey!" She heard Alisha cry out. Sorey growled and rolled out of the way, sliding near Alisha where he stood to his full height, he was panting along with the others.

Rose yanked her daggers out of the ground and looked up at Sorey and the others, seeing they had stopped running yet they were out of breath. "Looks like you caught up to us." Sorey snipped out, glaring at them. Rose ignored him in favor of looking at Alisha, seeing that she was showing signs and cursed, only a few more months and the child would be born. "Let her go Sorey," Rose said, standing. "I don't want to take her from you by force." She said, readying herself as the others appeared.

"Ah, I see Edna is still alive." Moria said mockingly, grinning sadistically at the blonde, who merely glared at her. "You bitch." Mikleo growled out, glaring at Moria who laughed. "How long have you been following us?" Sorey asked Rose, who scoffed. "Long enough to know that I need to get Alisha away from the malevolence around you all." Rose said, crouching. "Rose no, I'm safe; the malevolence hasn't affected me at all." Alisha cried out, looking vulnerable.

 _'The ramblings of a woman in love.'_ Rose thought, charging forward and swinging her daggers at Sorey. "HYAH!" She cried out and Sorey swung with his sword, blocking...and all hell broke loose. Moria and Dyzek placed a barrier around Alisha to keep her safe, before they attacked the others. Dyzek against Mikleo, Moria against Zaveid, Vukan against Lailah and Mizu against Edna, leaving Dezel to armatize with Rose, which he did.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?!" Sorey demanded, swinging at Rose, who used the wind to quickly dodge, before slamming into Sorey, slicing him with wind. "Because Alisha isn't as safe with you as she thinks!" Rose shouted, flying up and slamming back down on him...he was weaker for some reason. "Sorey!" Alisha cried out, giving a surprised shout as fire exploded beside her, rebounding off the barrier. "Alisha!" He cried out, only to cry out in pain when Rose took one of the sword from her wings and sliced at him.

"Sorey!" Mizu cried out in worry, turning and sending scolding hot water at Rose, who gasped and dodged. "Hey!" A voice shouted, right as a hand of stone slammed into Mizu's back. "Keep your attention on me Mizu, your fight is with me, not her." She snapped out, making Mizu glower at her. "You little wretch!" She shouted, sending water at Edna, who used a rock wall to protect herself, before a rock fist came from below Mizu, sending her into a tree. "Mizu!" Vukan shouted, only to growl in pain as purifying flames surrounded him, making him gasp and jump back. "Keep your eyes on me Vukan," Lailah scolded, eyes burning with rage. "this battle between you and me is far from over!" She cried out, sending more flames at him. Vukan growled and tried to block with his own flames, protecting himself.

Moria and Zaveid were pretty much dancing around each other, swinging weapons left and right, jumping here and there or slamming into each other. They were doing everything they could to hit the other, most of the time though, Moria was getting a good hit on him. She seemed to have more advantage than the others it seemed, especially since her spear had a long reach to it. Mikleo was having a hard time against Dyzek as well, the rock stopped many of his water attacks but he knew ice could break stone...if used effectively enough.

The battle seemed to rage on when Rose suddenly dearmatized with Dezel, right as Sorey jumped over to Mizu, armatizing with her, readying his bow. Rose cursed and armatized with Edna, the two beginning to throw attacks left and right...when Alisha suddenly noticed that Dezel had taken Zaveid's place in fighting Moria. _'Where's Zaveid?'_ Alisha thought in worry, when suddenly arms where around her waist and a hand over her mouth.

"Wha-?" She didn't get to finish as Zaveid whispered in her ear. "Quiet Alisha." He warned, watching the battle and moving back, avoiding any attacks that headed their way. "No Zaveid, you don't understand!" Alisha stated, shocking him. "Sorey hasn't harmed me, you can't take me away from him!" Her eyes were wide in horror, she didn't know the danger she was in. Zaveid growled and hoisted her up over her shoulder, making her gasp in shock. "Zaveid, no!" She cried out loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorey!" She cried out, reaching for him and his eyes widened in horror. "Alisha!" He shouted, running toward her. "No, you don't!" Rose shouted, slamming her fist into the ground, making Sorey trip. "Dezel!" Rose cried out, running past Sorey, dearmatizing with Edna. Dezel nodded and used the wind, tying Sorey and the other Seraphim down to the ground. "Let's go!" He shouted as Lailah sent out purifying flames, protecting their route of escape. "Alisha!" Sorey cried out in horror, red eyes wide as he tried to stand.

"Sorey! No!" Alisha shouted, struggling against Zaveid. "No!" She shouted and Zaveid growled. Rose armatized with Zaveid, holding Alisha more tightly and flying off as the others disappeared into lights and went inside Rose as she took off, disappearing from view, heading to a nearby town. "NO!" Both Alisha and Sorey cried out as they were taken away from the other...separated. Rose and her group unaware of the monster they unleashed.

 **Pendrago:** Rose landed inside Pendrago, near the Inn and went inside after de-armatizing with Zaveid, rented a room and got settled in. Edna blocked the doors and windows, knowing Alisha would try to escape. Zaveid offered to go alert the Guardian Seraph about the possibilities and to alert Sergei about what may come. When he was gone and the others settled down, they watched as Alisha cried, trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Alisha," Rose began, regret in her voice. "but you weren't as safe as you believed yourself to be." She said, laying a hand on her neck. "You don't understand!" Alisha choked out, looking at her with tears running down her face. "Sorey is the father of my child, we were planning to have everything ready; even a wedding Rose!" She cried out, hugging herself. Mikleo reached a hand out but she slapped his arm away, shocking him; he hadn't expected her to be hostile to them.

"Listen Alisha," Edna began firmly, voice deadly serious, catching everyone's attention. "you may have believed YOU were safe...but your child wasn't." Edna said, folding her umbrella, expression grim and dark. "The purity a child radiates is high, higher than anything else, the tainted Seraphim with Sorey would've been affected and your child would've been torn apart, literally." She stated, she wasn't playing. Tears sprung to Alisha's eyes, yet Edna continued. "They would've forced malevolence onto your baby to prevent its purity from affecting them and Sorey...that amount of malevolence would've killed the child." Edna stated, blue eyes harsh; Alisha held a hand to her mouth in horror.

"We took you away to prevent that from happening, even Sorey wouldn't have been able to save the baby once that happened." She explained and Alisha cried out in sadness, not wanting to believe it but knowing it was true. The tainted Seraphim wouldn't have cared, Mizu had proven that already; though the others treated her nicely she had seen their ruthlessness and knew that they wouldn't stop. "Am I incapable of happiness?" Alisha asked herself brokenly, curling in on herself. Rose merely watched, not sure what to do, rubbing her arms; Dezel rubbed her shoulder, making Rose look at him and sigh.

Lailah walked over and wrapped her arms around Alisha in a hug, hoping to comfort her and this time Alisha didn't object. Mikleo watched from where he was and rubbed his arm slightly, having felt hurt when Alisha refused his offer of comfort. Edna, noticing his distress came over and lightly gripped one sleeve on his jacket, catching his attention. He looked at her and sighed, slumping slightly and gripped her hand tightly, not wanting to let go; she was trying to comfort him in her own way.

Zaveid reappeared a little while later yet stayed silent, wanting everyone to compose themselves before he made any kind of announcement. When they all seemed to have calmed down, even Alisha, Zaveid decided to speak. "I alerted everyone about what could possibly happen, Sergei is asking for as many soldiers as possible to be stationed around Pendrago, even soldier's from Hyland are coming to reinforce everything." He began, sitting on a bed. "Citizens are being evacuated and merchants as well as mercenaries are escorting villagers to Lastonbell and other places, even those in Hyland." He explained and Rose nodded.

"Alright, that's good to know." Rose said and he nodded, leaning back. "Thing is, Sorey's already on his way here. Word of incredible darkness spreading through Volgran Forest and Meadow of Triumph are already ringing about, the citizen's are worried about being caught in the crossfire yet they are assured safety." He said and Mikleo sighed. "Good, we don't need innocent's getting in the way of Sorey's wrath." He said and Alisha glared at him. "There would be no need of that if I had stayed with him!" She shouted and Edna growled.

"Did you not hear a single word I said?!" She shouted, shocking them with her outburst. "I just told you, had you stayed any longer and had your child near him, the tainted Seraphim with him would've ended up killing the baby!" Edna exclaimed, before slamming the umbrella against a wall, creating a dent. "Don't you ever listen?!" She shouted, anger obvious on her face. She was tired to her whining, tired of her complaining, tired of her crying! She wanted Alisha to understand how bad of an idea it would've been had she stayed with Sorey, stayed with the tainted Seraphim. Alisha looked down at the bed, trying to clear her mind which was clouded with sadness and anger. Rose seemed to notice her struggle and waved Lailah over, who seemed confused but moved away to see what Rose nodded.

"Alisha isn't looking too good." Rose commented, looking over at Alisha. "It looks like she's struggling to understand what we're simply saying." She said, gaze worried. Lailah looked at her as well, knowing what Rose meant; even in her moment of sadness and anger, she should've been able to see the logic behind their explanations. "Being around the tainted people for as long as she was, she might've been affected slightly by the malevolence. Not enough to harm her but enough to cloud her judgement." Lailah explained and Rose nodded.

"I thought so, anything to help her?" She asked and Lailah hummed. "I'll see if my purifying flames can help her, though I can't say if it'll work." Lailah said and Rose nodded. Lailah walked over to Alisha, hands glowing blue with her purity flames, before she touched the area over Alisha's heart. Alisha's eyes widened and she clenched her chest, feeling like she was burning on the inside.

"What're you doing?!" Mikleo asked in horror, seeing Alisha trying to keep a scream of pain in. "I'm breaking her bond with Sorey and removing the small amounts of malevolence around her." Lailah explained, not stopping or breaking eye contact with Alisha. Slowly Alisha relaxed and then she felt it, her pact with Sorey breaking and a gentle warmth engulfing her, spreading far enough and healing any wounds she might've had.

She felt the warmth settle near her womb as well, protecting the child from any damages and clearing her mind of any fog. She looked at Lailah in confusion before rethinking on the conversation and she slumped in defeat, knowing what they said was true. "Your right," She said, voice no longer broken but the sadness still present. "I wasn't thinking clearly, the malevolence the Seraph's were emitting was high, so much even I was affected. Children are pure, not yet learning the harshness of the world and therefore the Seraphim with Sorey would've felt threatened." She explained and Edna finally sighed in relief.

"Finally, you understand." She said, unfolding her umbrella and turning away, removing the rocks from the windows and door. "Don't even try to escape though." Edna said, a hidden threat in her words to where everyone paled, even Zaveid and Dezel. "I won't." Alisha said, rubbing her stomach softly. Edna nodded, glad to hear the news before a knock at the door caught their attention. "Who is it?" Rose asked, wondering if it was the inn-keeper.

"It's me, Sergei." The man's voice sounded and Rose smiled, getting up and unlocking the door. "Hey, I see you decided to come to us instead of us come to you." She said before turning around and sitting on the bed again next to Dezel. Sergei entered the room and saw Alisha, also seeing she was showing signs of being a mother; shocking Sergei. "Oh goodness, I didn't know you were with child." He commented and she blushed a little, embarrassed.

"It's uh...recent." Alisha explained and he blushed embarrassed as well. "Ah, I...I see." He commented before looking at Rose, then back at Alisha. "I'm glad you are safe, Princess Alisha." He said and she nodded, leaning back against the pillows of the bed. "Why're you here, Sergei?" Rose asked, tilting her head to the side a little. "I came to see if Alisha's return was true, I'm glad to know it is." He said, smiling a little.

"Also, I'm here to inform you all that defense's have been put up and we're ready for when the Shepherd arrives." He said and Rose nodded. "Good, we're going to need as many people as we can get." She said and he nodded, agreeing with her. "I still remember the battle, nearly a year ago at Galviend Basin; Sorey was alone with just his Seraphim and he forced the Rolance army to retreat." He said, before heaving a sigh.

"The Hyland forces being deployed will be here by a week's time, word is Sorey is taking his sweet time here. Rumor is he's been heavily wounded by a stray dragon that appeared in the meadow." He explained and their eyes widened. "Another dragon?" Rose questioned and Sergei nodded. "Yep, it attacked Sorey and he had to fight it. Some merchants and soldiers saw the attack and stated Sorey retreated after defeating it, he was heavily wounded too." He said and they nodded.

"That means we have time to get ourselves ready and be prepared as well." Rose said and they nodded. "Thanks for the heads-up Sergei." Mikleo said and Sergei nodded. "My pleasure, anything to help you all and hopefully bring Sorey back to normal." He said and left, letting them get some rest. "So, we have some time." Rose said thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "Only about a month at most." Lailah said and Alisha nodded.

"Sorey has a pretty fast recovery rate," She said before blushing as she rubbed her neck. "I should know." She replied embarrassed and Rose blushed as well but couldn't help but giggle at Alisha's reaction. "Yeah I guess you would, expecting mother." She said and Alisha blushed more. "Rose!" She scolded and she laughed, only for Alisha to throw a pillow at her.

Rose stared at her for a few seconds, before a smirk crossed her face. "Are you challenging me?" She asked, picking the pillow up and Alisha smirked as well. "Maybe." She said lightly, grabbing another pillow. Rose grinned and tackled Alisha with the pillow, making Alisha laugh.

The Seraphim jumped out of the way, laughing at the two women, glad to see they were trying to relax after everything that happened. "I guess they still have some energy, even Alisha." Zaveid said and Lailah nodded. "Yep, I guess a pillow fight is one way to relax." She said softly, cupping her hands together. "Seems more like a hassle to me." Edna replied with a shrug, before a pillow hit her.

Mikleo and the others, even Rose and Alisha, froze as Edna lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes. "Edna?" Mikleo asked as she picked it up and stood still. "Edna?" Lailah asked, worried Edna might be mad. Edna lifted the pillow, dropping her umbrella before she threw it at Rose, smirking. "Pillow fight!" She called out, somewhat playfully and joined in, dragging Mikleo with her.

"Hey wait, I didn't ask for any of this!" Mikleo protested and Lailah, Dezel and Zaveid laughed. "Too late Mikey-boy!" Zaveid said before laughing harder as a pillow hit Dezel. "You're in now as well Dezel!" Rose called out with a grin and he smirked at her. Dezel hit Zaveid with the pillow before lunging for one of the beds as cover as Zaveid growled. "Oh, it is on!" Zaveid shouted and threw the pillow at Dezel.

"Been awhile since I've been in a pillow fight." Lailah commented with a smile, before dodging a pillow. "Come on Lailah, grab a pillow!" Alisha said, smirking and Lailah smiled, picking the pillow up. "I guess there's no harm in having a little bit of fun." She said with a smile, before flinging it at Zaveid, who grunted as two pillows hit him at once. The rest of the day was passed by with laughter, giggles and squeals as they all relaxed and tried to have fun; knowing that it would only last until Sorey recovered enough strength to attack Pendrago. Yet they knew, that no matter what, they would be prepared when he struck.


	14. Battle Against Sorey

Rose was walking around with Alisha, gathering some items for a meal. As they had the Inn to themselves, it was pretty much a makeshift house at the moment for the group, even Sergei stayed there; saying he'd rather be near the entrance when Sorey would strike. The Sparrows Feathers, those that were trained had come to join in the fight, saying they'd protect the Boss and the Princess at all costs. "Alright, looks like that's all we'll need." Rose said and Alisha nodded, looking at the food; Dezel was with them as well, an arm around Rose's waist.

Alisha had recently learned that Dezel and Rose had gotten together; she wondered how a relationship between the two would work. She knew it wouldn't be any different from a human's relationship though if they had a wedding...no one would see Dezel or the other Seraphim. Though she figured they skipped a ceremony when she saw the golden rings around their ring fingers already, shocking her slightly. She wondered what her wedding would've been like with Sorey, had he not been tainted, surrounded by family and friends alike; everyone there to congratulate them. She smiled softly at the idea, it was something she hoped her and Sorey would've been able to do.

"Well, that's something I thought I'd never see." Rose mumbled, catching Alisha's attention, seeing Rose staring straight ahead with wide eyes. Alisha looked ahead as well and felt her jaw drop a little at what she saw. Mikleo and Edna were kissing...KISSING! Alisha rubbed her eyes, not sure she actually saw what she was seeing only for the scene to remain. "I thought they didn't like each other." Alisha commented and Rose scoffed. "You should've seen him when we reached your manor after you had been kidnapped. Edna was almost dead when we got to her, faint pulse, labored breathing; we thought she wouldn't make it through the night." Rose commented and Alisha winced, she had seen what they had done to Edna but she didn't want to remember that experience.

She looked ahead, only to see what she believe to be a rare sight; a genuine smile on Edna's face and toward Mikleo no less. The two were blushing and smiling at one another, something that warmed her heart as she realized the two had found their other half, watching as they left, Edna and Mikleo must be going back to the Inn. It now made her curious about Lailah. Back when Lailah was a Prime Lord for the Shepherd before Sorey, she seemed to have had eyes for her Shepherd, Michael, only back then. Though something was odd between her and Zaveid, she had a feeling the two had a thing in the past; it was obvious they knew each other. 

"I'm now curious about Lailah and Zaveid, those two seem closer than they should if this is their first journey together." Alisha said as they made their way back to the Inn; Rose hummed. "Now that you mention it, I think I've noticed it as well." Rose said, rubbing her chin. "I didn't think about it until now." She said softly as they entered the Inn. "Think about what?" A female's voice asked and they saw Lailah, Zaveid, Mikleo, Edna, Sergei and some Sparrow Feathers where there; all doing random activities except Lailah, Zaveid, Edna and Mikleo. 

"Oh, nothing really." Alisha waved it off and Lailah seemed confused but ignored it, continuing her conversation with Zaveid. Alisha passed everyone to the kitchen with Rose following, handing the food to some of the Sparrow Feathers so they could cook. Alisha was starting to feel the effects of her pregnancy more prominent now, so she was often told to get as much rest as possible. "I think I'm going to get some sleep." Alisha said and Rose nodded. "Do you want someone with you?" She asked her, worried she might be sick again, yet Alisha shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine just feeling a little exhausted is all." She said and Rose nodded. There were barriers around the windows and doors so Alisha couldn't escape, not that she was going to, she was far too exhausted and unsteady for that. One of the Sparrow Feathers, a woman by the name of Cecilia, watched Alisha worried, before humming. "We should get a nurse and doctor to come check up on her, make sure everything's okay." She commented and Rose hummed, it was a good idea; though it was risky as well.

They couldn't afford any innocent's getting caught in the crossfire that was sure to happen. They had been expecting an attack for some time now, yet there were no signs of Sorey's presence at all recently. Rose at first feared that he had been killed by the dragon he defeated, yet Lailah stated that he was still alive but was recovering slower than normal. She could still feel him, despite them no longer being Prime Lord and Shepherd to one another. "I'll see what we can do, we do need to get her checked but bringing anyone here to check on her is risky, leaving is even worse." Rose stated and Cecilia nodded.

"We could contact Luviana." A guild mate said, making Rose gasp in happiness. "You right, I completely forgot she came to help out. She's not only a trained assassin and a wonderful merchant, she's a nurse for the guild! I'll be right back!" Rose said and was out the door before anyone could blink. "...That was quick," Mikleo commented, arms wrapped around Edna. "she must be worried about Alisha more than we thought." He said and everyone nodded, back to doing their business. 

A few more weeks passed, going on another month and Alisha was officially seven months into her pregnancy, getting closer and closer to her due date. She was having pains more constantly and doing even the simplest of things required great effort and she was slowly getting stressed out. Word was going around that Sorey was on the move again and traveler's had been on the bad end of his wrath, facing his sword and he was spilling blood. 

Alisha had also been told that she was all they had to purify Sorey, her mere presence was purifying Sorey when she was with him, despite the fact she had been affected slightly by the malevolence. When she heard that, she had questioned them, asking if it was better if she had stayed and she still got the same answer; no! She knew it was because of the child that this was all happening, that more innocent blood was being spilled because she had been taken from Sorey but there was little she could do, if anything. 

She was currently walking through Pendrago with Sergei beside her, the other Seraphim were with Rose or with their partner, including Zaveid and Lailah. She knew it was bound to happen, the two had been dancing around each other for some time before they made it official, some time last week, that they were together. ...Then again...everyone had walked in on the two kissing in the lobby of the Inn. Alisha sighed, feeling somewhat lonely. "Are you alright, Alisha?" Sergei asked, looking at her worried and she shook her head. "I'm fine, just feeling a little lonely without Sorey." She said and Sergei nodded, understanding.

"I see, I believe I understand; being away from a loved one is very hard. For the longest time, I believed Sorey and Rose were married actually, having been told that when they first came to Rolance to rid the empire of malevolence." Sergei explained and Alisha chuckled. "I know, I remember Rose telling me all about it; even Sorey laughed at it." She said and Sergei chuckled. "It was only until I heard from Rose that Sorey actually liked someone else that I realized I had been tricked a little, though I laugh at it now." He said and Alisha giggled once more, making him laugh; when Sorey returns to himself, he was going to be a very lucky man indeed.

An explosion near the entrance caught their attention and Sergei growled, running ahead. "Get to safety Lady Alisha!" He shouted, passing some soldiers who ran toward her, escorting her to safety, away from the entrance of the city. _'Be safe...everyone.'_ Alisha thought, allowing herself to be escorted away. Rose jumped out of the Inn with the Seraphim and Sparrow Feathers, running down the road to the entrance where they saw him. He was panting, out of breath it seemed yet his eyes were a murderous red color; glaring at them all with a ferocity that had never expected.

"Where is she?" Sorey growled out, standing to his full height. His black and red outfit stuck out against the gray walls of the city and green background of the meadow, yet as it was night, he had a better chance of disappearing into the shadow, yet his glowing red accents and galaxy like cloak at his waist would give him away instantly. "Where is Alisha?!" Sorey demanded, readying his sword. "Like we'd tell you!" Rose shouted as she armatized with Mikleo, stringing her bow and letting shots off as everyone jumped into action, even Sergei as he appeared and joined the fray. Sorey didn't hesitate and swung his sword, blocking the swords and spears of the soldier's, blocking the daggers of the Sparrow Feathers, before charging past them and clashing with Rose, who used the bow to block the attack.

Rose pushed him off to the side before jumping back and changing into her fire form, swinging the sword down on Sorey, who grunted in strain. He kicked Rose back before jumping into the sky, avoiding the attacks from Sergei and the soldiers, armatizing into his wind form and dove downward. Sergei and the others dodged the attack as Sorey slammed into the ground, making a dent. Rose charged forward, swinging her sword at him and he used the sword-wings to block before slamming into her. 

Rose gave a shout of pain as wind sliced into her flesh but she didn't let it slow her down; she jumped back armatizing with Edna and charging forward, swinging her fists at him rapidly. Sorey did his best to dodge but one hit him, slamming him into the wall and he growled rubbing his chest where she hit him. He looked up only to shout in pain as a spear stabbed into his side; he looked to his left before hitting the Hyland soldier back and taking the spear out before rolling out of the way of Rose's fists as they punched into the wall making her growl. 

"Just tell me where Alisha is and I might spare you all!" Sorey shouted, dodging a flurry of strikes from the soldier's. "Not happening!" Sergei shouted, swinging at Sorey who blocked. Sorey jumped back, transforming into his earth form and went to swing at Sergei. A wall of stone appeared before Sergei, blocking the attack which allowed Sergei to take a few steps back. 

Sorey growled and destroyed the wall of stone, only for a fist to collide with him making him cry out in pain, seeing it was Rose. Rose swung again and Sorey dodged with his own fists and the two tried to exchanged a fury of punches to the other as well as used rock formations and monoliths and crystal towers to try and impale the other, yet both failing. 

"We're not giving her up Sorey, admit defeat!" Rose shouted, jumping back and armatizing with Dezel as Sorey armatized with Mizu. "I'll never give in!" He shouted, his eyes still red as he readied his bow and let off several shots and Rose used the wind to speed her up, making it hard to hit her. As the wind whipped around the area, the soldiers and assassins all felt their moves lighter, allowing them to move quicker and prevent themselves from getting hit as often. 

Sorey was at a disadvantage, that much was obvious...though something was off...he seemed...weaker than he should. Even his Seraphim noticed yet they said nothing, it was almost as if they were letting him suffer, was his strength being sapped from him? Sorey stumbled backwards when avoiding an attack from Rose, unaware a soldier was behind him who swung, cutting into Sorey's back. Sorey let out a yelp and jumped to the side, hitting a few soldier's back with water before using **Bubble Arrow** to keep others at bay. "What's going on?" Sorey asked himself, yet none of his Seraphim answered, making him growl.

Rose seemed to notice his distress and stopped her charge, raising a brow at him confused. "Give it up Sorey, you're growing weaker; at this rate you may die." Rose commented, dearmatizing with Dezel as the Seraphim appeared to her sides. Sorey growled, making to move forward but stopped and collapsed to his knees, coughing; Rose panicked as she saw blood hit the ground before him. He was coughing out blood! "With Alisha having purified him slightly, the malevolence is attacking his body. He stills seems to have had purity left from their encounter and it grew, trying to help him." Lailah explained to Rose, whose expression grew grim.

Alisha was watching from the castle in Pendrago, eyes showing her concern; she wanted Sorey to return to normal. _**"When you were with Sorey, the purity you radiated affected Sorey, allowing him to slowly be purified. Your mere presence was purifying him, Alisha!"**_ The words Rose and the others told him when she had been taken back by them rang in her head...could she purify him? She knew...she knew Sorey wouldn't dare harm her with her expecting his child. Making up her mind, she nodded and made to sneak out of the castle, she had to get to Sorey! 

Sorey couldn't move, his body was fighting against him and that's when Rose saw it, the malevolence was leaving his body and she grew cold...dreadful. What was going on?! "Sorey!" A voice cried out and Rose gasped, spinning around, seeing Alisha was there. "Alisha, run!" Rose shouted as Sergei cursed and ran toward her. Sorey's head snapped out, eyes turned green as he saw her and gasped. "Alisha!" He called out only to cough out more blood. Alisha's gaze grew concerned and she made to move forward but Sergei gripped her arm, glaring at her.

"You were suppose to stay at the castle." He told her firmly, yet she gave a firm shake of her head. "You don't understand, Sorey was being purified when I was with him; I might be able to-!" Alisha didn't get to finish as Sergei glared at her harshly. "That doesn't matter right now!" He shouted, shocking her. "You're pregnant, we can't risk anything happening to you or your child." He said and went to drag her away, yet she winced at his forceful tug.

Sorey saw and his eyes turned back to a murderous red and Rose gasped. "Sergei, Alisha, watch out!" Rose shouted, turning to run toward them as Sorey armatized to wind and charged. Sergei gasped and turned around, stepping in front of Alisha to protect her as he drew his sword...right as Sorey armatized to fire, brandishing his...and he thrust. "SERGEI!" Rose, Alisha, the Seraphim and several others shouted, all watching as blood splattered to the ground, onto the sword...and on Alisha. 

Sergei grunted in pain, staggering back a little as Sorey's eyes burned in anger. "Don't...lay a hand...on Alisha." Sorey threatened darkly, withdrawing his sword, swinging it and swiping blood to the ground. Sergei tilted back and fell down as Alisha cried out in alarm and sunk to her knees. "Sergei, no!" She cried out, cradling his head on her lap.

As Rose and the others neared, fire surrounded Sorey, throwing them back before it dispersed and he armatized to his wind form; wind acting as a barrier around them. Alisha was trying to keep Sergei awake, his breathing was labored as blood pooled around them, soaking her armor and clothes. "Let's go, Alisha." Sorey said, holding a hand to her.

Alisha looked up at him with teary eyes, seeing the emotionless, unforgiving red eyes before her and she wanted to break down and cry. That wasn't the Sorey she remembered...that wasn't the Sorey she had spent months with...it wasn't him! Alisha lowered her head and hunched her shoulders, not budging and Sorey twitched. "Alisha," He growled out, looking impatient. "let's go." He ordered and she grabbed a spear that lay off to the side. "No," She said simply, standing and then stood over Sergei protectively.

"I will not leave with you." She said in a venomous tone, glaring at him hatefully. Sorey stumbled backward in surprise at her hostility, seeing the anger and pain in her green eyes, before she readied herself, pointing the spear at him. "I won't leave with you!" She cried out and thrust forward, shocking him. The spear dung into his ribs and he cried out in pain, staggering back. He went to grab her but she moved aside, blocking the attack before the others moved in action again and attacked him. 

Sorey growled, weaving back and forth between attacks, trying to avoid getting hit; he couldn't afford to take more damage with his already decreasing strength. Rose armatized into her fire form, swinging her sword at him and he dodged before swinging the swords on his back at her but she blocked with her larger sword. Alisha charged forward, asking the Sparrow Feathers and some soldiers to look at Sergei. "We'll take care of this, look after Sergei!" She ordered, dodging an attack from Sorey. Granted it was harder to move with her pregnancy but with the power of wind from Zaveid by her she was able to move quicker and her anger at Sergei having taken a blow for her fueled her to fight.

Sorey's eyes showed regret when his swords made contact with her spear and he removed them, only to jump back to avoid Rose's sword. "You can't fight like this Sorey!" Mizu said through their connection and Sorey growled, of course now they decide to talk! "Shut up, I can." Sorey whispered to himself, blocking their attacks with a barrier of wind. "Not if you want to survive!" Moria reasoned, growling in frustration and Sorey ignored her, swinging the swords at Rose, only to collide with Alisha's spear. Sorey cursed and flew up, landing on a building, before he glowed green. Rose gasped as swords appeared in the sky above Sorey and she cursed, knowing what was going to happen.

A barrier of wind appeared around Alisha and Rose sent Zaveid to protect the soldiers, assassins and Sergei. "Sylphystia!" Sorey shouted, echoed by Moria as the swords flew down on everyone yet Rose was quick and dodged the attack, though not unscathed. Several swords sliced into her, the explosion happened behind her, slamming her into a wall. "Rose!" Alisha shouted, back stepping as Sorey landed beside her, trying to grab her. She swung her spear, cutting into his hands, making him growl before Rose charging, in her earth form.

Her fists slammed into Sorey, sending him flying back before she grabbed him and slammed him into the wall before repeating the process a few times. "Rose, stop!" Alisha shouted as Zaveid ran over and pulled her back. Rose was panting, looking at Sorey as he growled and went to stand, using the wall to support himself. "I don't have a choice." Sorey mumbled, bangs creating a shadow over his face. "Sorey?" Alisha asked, when Sorey looked up and his eyes turned gold. "You've left me no choice." Sorey said as he glowed purple.

Suddenly the lights left and began to swirl around him and Rose gasped. "He's armatizing with them all!" Rose shouted before she felt power surge through her. "We have to stop him!" Lailah exclaimed and Rose nodded. "Understood, then we must do the same as well!" Rose shouted and began to glow gold as everyone watched with wide eyes, even Alisha.

Suddenly a bright purple light flashed from Sorey, making them all shield their eyes, groaning. When the flash faded, Sorey was standing before them in a pure black outfit with purple accents. He had a feather of all the Seraphim it seemed, even his earth Seraph. The trimming at the ends of his cloak and sleeves were gold, resembling earth; he had red tassels coming from the gold gauntlets. The feathers on his earrings were blue, resembling water; the band in his hair was green, resembling wind. The odd part about his outfit was the torso, it looked almost like the starry night sky; purple, dark blue and black...almost like the galaxy!

The cape on his back, while black the inside was purple and when he opened his eyes, they weren't red but were purple as well. They were emotionless, no sympathy in them at all and he didn't seem to recognize them either; just formed a sword that was made of pure malevolence as it gathered in his hand, making the sword. Alisha wanted to cry seeing him in such a way, this wasn't like him at all. A white flash to her left caught her attention as she looked over at Rose, seeing she had fused with all the Seraphim, just like Sorey did long ago against Heldaf. It was the exact same outfit he wore, just a skirt instead of pants for Rose but the feathers and accents were all the same. The outfit was pure white as well, golden accents, blue feathered earrings, green hair band and red tassels on the gold gauntlets at the wrists.

Alisha was in awe, whenever a full armatization happened, it always left her breathless...though she was worried. She only hoped Rose could stand up against Sorey and bring him back to his senses...before they would be forced to kill him. Rose and Sorey charged one another and Alisha backed up, knowing it would be suicide to get between them, even as Zaveid pulled her back, taking her back to Sergei and the others. As they neared the soldiers and Sparrow Feathers tending to Sergei, most were watching the battle; they couldn't see the armatized forms but they knew the two were using powers of Seraphim. Even Alisha knew, even if they couldn't see the armatization, she knew that they would be able to tell no matter what.

"How's Sergei?" Alisha asked one of the Sparrow Feathers, Luviana she believed. The woman sighed, looking Sergei over carefully. "I've been able to patch his worse wounds but he'll need time to recover." She said and Alisha looked up at Zaveid, who seemed shocked at her expression. "What?" He asked and she tilted her head at him, silently asking a question and he sighed. "Alright, fine." He said softly and armatized with her. "Let me try." Alisha said and placed her hands over his wound, her palms glowing green. "How are you-?" Luviana didn't say more as the wounds began to close and be completely healed, the blood disappearing.

"The power of the Seraphim." Alisha said softly, watching as Sergei was healed as well. "They have the power to heal fatal wounds like this, allowing people to recover faster." She explained, before she stopped and Sergei opened his eyes, groaning a little. "Commander!" A soldier shouted in relief, happy to see Sergei was waking up. "Ugh, that...wasn't pleasant." Sergei commented, sitting up even as Alisha dearmatized. "Thank you, Zaveid." Alisha whispered to him and he smirked, rubbing his neck. "Don't mention it." He replied just as softly, before looking at the battle.

"I wonder how long the two can last in those forms." He said and Alisha looked over at Rose and Sorey as well, expression worried. "I hope everything works out." Alisha said softly, even as Sergei looked up and watched as well, eyes wide as he saw their different forms. "Is that…?" He began to question and Alisha nodded. "Yes, Sorey and Rose, full armatization with all the Seraph's at once." She said softly to him and he nodded, unable to say more.

Rose jumped back, avoiding a slash from Sorey before she slammed her sword into the ground, spikes rising from the ground and slamming into Sorey, making him growl. He broke them with his own sword before thrusting a hand forward and wind spiraled from his palm, trying to blow Rose back, who grunted in strain. She was already feeling the effects of using all the powers at once...and it hurt! She could feel her body taking the toll of all the powers; she knew the effects were internal, not physical but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

Sorey seemed to be faring no better it seemed, yet that didn't seem to slow him down as he kept swinging his sword relentlessly, trying to kill Rose. Rose dove to the side to avoid being hit by Sorey's sword before she swung with her own sword, clashing blades with him. Blood caught her attention and she noticed blood was dripping down his chin...he was bleeding from the mouth. Sorey didn't seem to care as he kicked her back before slamming his fist into the ground, several crystal spikes heading toward Rose who used a monolith to block the spikes from going further.

Sorey charged forward, breaking his spikes and the monolith, slamming into Rose making her cry out in pain. She growled, grabbed Sorey by his arm and threw him into a building, destroying it before she charged forward and thrust her sword at him, stabbing him in the stomach. Sorey yelled out in pain, making Alisha and the others gasp, even Rose as her eyes widened.

 **Has Rose ended Sorey? Has she killed him when her mission was to save and purify him? Granted she would kill him should it have come down to it but she knew it was possible to save him due to the fact that Alisha was actually able to slowly purify him while she was with him.**

 **Has she destroyed their chance of saving Sorey?**


	15. Purifying Sorey

"SOREY!" Sergei, Rose, Alisha and several others cried out. Alisha and Sergei rushed over as Rose backed up, withdrawing the sword and holding a hand to her mouth. "Sorey!" Alisha cried out, falling to her knees beside him as he gasped for breath, trying to fight past the pain. "I...I can't…" Sorey gasped out, wheezing and Rose felt like crying...did she...end him? "No Sorey, please, hold on!" Alisha cried out, green eyes wide with horror as tears ran down her face. Rose dearmatized with the others, falling to her knees as the others watched with wide, horrified eyes...was he dying? Sorey cracked his eyes open, the purple irises shining as tears ran down his face, overcome by the pain.

"Sorey!" Alisha cried out, trying to get his attention. Sorey focused his eyes on her, seeing her crying over him...a radiate white light surrounding her in his vision and he smiled softly at her. He reached a blood soaked hand up to her, caressing her cheek; smile soft and gentle as his eyes slowly began to turn green. "Alisha…" He said softly and Alisha held his hand, crying openly. "Please...please, hold on." Alisha said, sobbing and he smiled. "Sorry for...everything I did...I never meant to hurt anyone." He said softly, body glowing purple.

"Sorey?" Rose asked before Sorey gasped in pain, wrenching his hand free from Alisha to hold to his chest, crying out in pain. "Sorey!" Everyone shouted, even Alisha as she placed her hands over his. "What's happening?" She demanded of the Seraph, who were watching with wide eyes. "The purity within you has brought Sorey back to his senses somewhat!" Lailah shouted, voice expressing shock. "Are you serious?!" Rose asked Lailah, shocked as well. "It helped Sorey come back to his senses and as a result, the purity that remained in him is increasing but his tainted Seraph are attacking his body; trying to kill him!" Lailah explained, horror in her eyes, knowing what the Seraphim were doing.

"No, Sorey!" Alisha cried out, he was writhing in pain; she could tell he was past pain. _**"You just had to hold onto your purity, didn't you?"**_ A voice, Moria, mocked inside his head, shocking him...were his Seraphim...trying to kill him like Lailah said? _**"You should've know this would have happened."**_ Dyzek said calmly, obviously not caring Sorey was in pain. "AH!" Sorey cried out in pain, dearmatizing with the Seraph against his will, the tainted Seraph standing behind him.

Alisha gave a cry of surprise and fear, even as Sergei, Rose and her Seraphim inched closer. Lailah looked down at Sorey, watching as his clothes changed and transformed, shocking everyone. The soldiers and assassins, while they couldn't see the Seraphim, the amount of resonance in the area was so high, they could at least hear what was going on. "We should've known we couldn't hold him much longer." Mizu commented, crossing her arms and then smirked. "But we have what we need." She said and Alisha looked up, glaring at her as Lailah knelt to Sorey and tried to heal him.

"We just needed a vessel that had enough malevolence to sustain our bodies for…" Dyzek seemed to be thinking, rubbing his chin. "oh, a few millennia." He commented casually with a shrug of his shoulders, smirking maliciously at Alisha. "As we died in the past," Vukan said, grinning darkly. "we can't sustain ourselves like normal. So, malevolence helps our bodies keep going." He explained, bringing his sword out. "As a result," Mizu said, bringing her staff out. "we needed something that breed malevolence and what better than a Shepherd?" She said, spinning her staff a little. "So then, you used Sorey!" Rose shouted, glaring at the Seraphim. "We did," Moria began, looking bored as she inspected her hands. "Sorey was the perfect host, so much purity, transformed into malevolence...or so we thought." She said, stuffing her hands in her pockets, annoyed.

Mizu growled, pointing her staff at them. "He held onto his purity, even as malevolence grew inside his body, the purity kept at bay by the ever growing malevolence." She said before glaring at Alisha and pointing her staff at her. "And you just HAD to come along, help the purity in his body break through the malevolence little by little, until it grew so much that we HAD to do something." She commented, gaze harsh. "Your presence ruined everything!" She shouted yet stepped back when Mikleo swung his staff at her.

Dyzek chuckled, amused at the boys feeble attempt to hurt Mizu. "All we needed Sorey to do was keep the malevolence in his body, which he did. We absorbed the malevolence, sadly weakening him but it's the price." He said, grinning darkly and Moria walked up next to him. "He fulfilled his role, we no longer have need of him." Moria said and looked at Sorey, seeing Lailah was trying to heal him. "Now...if the Shepherd survives his wounds, he'll live...that is...if he survives." She said and snapped her fingers.

Vukan charged forward, breaking through the circle around Sorey and rose his sword, intent on bringing it down on Sorey, when Sergei swung his sword, stabbing into Vukan. Vukan cried out in pain and kicked Sergei back only for Dezel to slam into him, pushing him back. Lailah continued to focus on healing Sorey, trusting the others to protect her. Alisha stood next to him, panting and feeling a slight ache over her body, she had over exerted herself and was feeling the effects. Granted the Seraph's placed a protective shield around the baby so nothing would happen to it, she didn't want to chance it.

"Sergei, protect Sorey! He, Lailah and Alisha will need you more than us, you can tell the army what to do!" Rose shouted as she kicked Moria away, dodging a few blades of wind thrown at her, even as the Seraphim all attacked the other's, Zaveid jumping back and forth between them all. Sergei hesitated but compiled, heading to the soldier's and standing with them, knowing what it was he had to do.

Rose couldn't chance armatizing with all the Seraph's at once again; the pain was too much and Lailah was needed to heal Sorey. Alisha couldn't armatize again, it hurt her too much and Zaveid was needed for fighting more than anything else rather than being used to heal Sorey. Some of the assassin's ran over to where Alisha and Lailah were, they couldn't see Lailah but they were going to act as a shield around them. The soldier's also formed a ring around Sorey, as they couldn't see the tainted Seraphim, they knew they would only get in the way.

Alisha watched Lailah with worried eyes, everyone around was the only defense between the Tainted Seraphim and Sorey. Why they wanted to kill Sorey, she had no idea but they had to protect him! Rose seemed to have similar thoughts. "Why kill Sorey after all this time?!" She demanded as she flung a dagger at Moria, who used wind to redirect it at her, yet Rose caught it. "He's a Shepherd, he's back to being pure so he must die." She commented before lunging at Rose. She thrust her spear at Rose, who used her daggers to stop her. "You all are no match for us while he recovers from breaking our pact, so you're no worry." Moria commented before crying out in pain as Rose freed an arm, stabbing her in the side.

"Don't underestimate us." She sneered out and Moria growled. She kicked Rose back before giving a yelp of surprise as she was wrapped up and bound, hitting the ground with a growl. She looked up, seeing Zaveid was the one who bound her with the pendulum. "We may not be worrisome but we're still going to stop you." He snapped out and her eyes shone with murder. "Just like how you stop my sister?!" She demanded and Zaveid's eyes turned dark and protective. "Exactly, it was what your sister asked me to do; she begged me to end her!" Zaveid shouted and her eyes grew wide...he had to be wrong!

"N-no," She commented, glaring at him, "you're lying; you always lie!" She shouted, not believing him. "I don't lie and I wouldn't lie about something like this!" He shouted, making her growl. "Your sister knew she had transformed, knew what she had become and begged me to stop it all, begged me to end her!" He said before his eyes softened and he sighed heavily. "She asked me to do it so you wouldn't have to live with the pain." He said and her world shattered.

Dyzek turned around, seeing Moria was bound and gasped, eyes widening in worry. "Moria!" He shouted, only to feel a wall of water slam into him, making him growl and turn around. "I remember you now," Mikleo said before spinning his staff and letting out several ice shards, "you were mentioned in the early pages of the Celestial Record as someone who destroyed mountains in a fit of rage." Mikleo growled out and Dyzek laughed.

"You're just now figuring this out?" He questioned before using a wall of rock to block the shards. "You're slow water boy, yet there's something you should know." He said before removing the wall and grabbing Mikleo with a hand made of rock. "I didn't destroy mountains in a fit of rage, I destroyed them in a fit of boredom." He said before looking at Moria. "After awhile, I destroyed mountains to try and find Moria's sister but that didn't exactly work as I had wished." Dyzek said before a shard of ice impaled itself in his chest, making him cry out in pain.

The rock around Mikleo crumbled, letting him go as he panted; trying to regain his breath. "And there's something you should know," Mikleo said, runes appearing around Dyzek, making him gasp. "never underestimate someone like me." He said and snapped his finger before a vortex of water spiraled around Dyzek, slowly drowning him. Vukan heard the water and gasped, looking over seeing Dyzek was in trouble and growled, ready to go help him when a wall of crystal stabbed him, impaling him through his back, making him growl. The crystal receded and he turned around with a limp, seeing Edna there with a blank look on her face.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go help him, did you?" She questioned casually and he growled, readying his sword and charging her. Edna simply huffed and slammed her foot to the ground, several spikes heading toward him, making him stop and try to cut them down before the impaled him. Edna sighed, playing with her umbrella a little before she tapped the tip against the ground and several runes appeared around Vukan. "Don't you know rock and fire don't mix well?" She asked before shooting out of the runes were several crystal shards that flung at him, stabbing into him. "...I guess not." She commented before pointing her umbrella at him, the tip glowing before a beam of golden light slammed into him.

Mizu who was fighting against Dezel yawned, using water to stop all of his attacks and he was growing frustrated, he couldn't do much against her; especially when she would throw a wall of ice between them. She inspected her nails a little, annoyed before she threw another wall of ice up; bored. "You're boring me!" She exclaimed and pointed her staff forward, the tip glowing. "I hate being bored!" She shouted and shot the water off. It melted the ice as the water boiled, slamming into Dezel, making him cry out in pain as it burned his skin. Rose gasped as she looked over, seeing Dezel was at a disadvantage against Mizu.

"Dezel!" She cried out, running to him as Zaveid sighed, walking toward Moria and cocking the gun with a real bullet, putting it against her head. "This is goodbye...Moria…" He said sadly, unaware of her smirk...right as he pulled the trigger. Rose threw a dagger at Mizu who noticed and gasped, taking a step back as it flew past her, making her cut her water off against Dezel. "Now!" Rose shouted, armatizing with Dezel who nodded, the two fusing. The swords appeared behind Rose as the white outfit formed on her before she blew wind at Mizu, who growled and tried to dodge the blades formed in the wind. She didn't stand a chance against an armatized Shepherd!

Zaveid was shocked when nothing happened even as Moria slowly began chuckling despite the blood running down her face. "Poor Zaveid, don't you know?" She questioned before looking up as her eyes turned purple. "Us Tainted Seraphim are already considered dead." She commented as the bullet hole healed up and he began to worry...what the hell?! He didn't have time to think before he was slammed into the ground as Moria stood up, malevolence converging around her and she glowed.

"You can't stop us," She said, her eyes taking on a crazy look. "we can't be stopped!" She shouted as she began to laugh maniacally. The other Seraphim stopped and jumped toward her, their eyes all turned purple and began to glow as they smirked and chuckled. "You see," Mizu began as the others ran toward Zaveid, Mikleo helping him up as they readied their weapons, "it's hard to kill someone who's already dead...or knows how to avoid dying again." Mizu explained, smirk malicious.

"We know how to avoid death," Vukan said as he swung his sword onto his shoulder, chuckling. "because we've already died once before; there's an easy way to avoid it." He said, before looking at Mizu. "Just get stronger and kill everyone around you." He said with a casual shrug of his shoulders and Mikleo growled at him. "Even Sorey knows how to avoid dying, he died against our Master Heldaf," Dyzek said and they all felt their blood go cold. "so he knows how to avoid it. Get stronger or kill everyone around you." He said, grinning at their stunned expressions.

It all made sense now! Master Heldaf?! Of course, they might have died long before Heldaf even existed but he was the strongest tainted being that was alive, so it was no wonder they would see Heldaf as their master! "Anyways, we're gonna leave you all to rot in the world we'll be making." Moria said with a grin as the blood on her face disappeared. "Goodbye." Mizu said with a wink before a black ball surrounded them, letting loose bolts of electricity to keep them back before it disappeared...nothing left.

They all stared where the Tainted Seraphim once stood before looking at one another worried...what will the world come to? They decided to dwell on it later as they realized Lailah hadn't joined them and looked over, seeing she was still healing Sorey and her expression showed exhaustion. It looked like Sorey would make it, his wounds mostly healed but Lailah was extinguishing the malevolence that clung to his body as well.

They ran over to him as Sergei sighed in relief, seeing the Seraphim had left; before everyone turned their attention to Sorey. "Sorey?" Rose questioned, kneeling down to him beside Lailah, even as Alisha sat down as well. "I am almost...done…" Lailah commented, arms shaking with strain as she pushed her body past its limits. Rose noticed the exertion Lailah was putting on her body but didn't know what she could do; armatizing with Lailah would be a bad idea as both were heavily exhausted at the moment.

Eventually a white light overcame Sorey's body as he groaned, shifting a little as the blood disappeared and the wound completely closed. Lailah sighed in relief, glad to be done before she collapsed, falling backwards. "Lailah!" Rose said in shock but Zaveid caught her, seeing she was unconscious. "She's exhausted, as we all are. We're going to get some rest." He said and Rose nodded as the Seraphim all sighed in relief, transforming into lights and going inside Rose.

Sorey stirred a bit more, groaning once again before slowly opening his eyes and everyone was relieved to see the green irises they loved so much show. "Where...am I?" He questioned, looking around before he saw Alisha, Rose, Sergei and several others. "Alisha? Rose? Sergei?" He questioned each in turn, somewhat weakly. Alisha released the breath she was holding and hugged Sorey, crying happily. "Thank god you're back!" Alisha cried out in joy, even as Sorey winced. "Ah! T-thanks?" He questioned, slowly sitting up, hugging Alisha in return.

"Glad to have you back, Sorey." Rose said happily as others congratulated him and he smiled, glad to be back as well. "Don't you ever do that again you idiot!" Alisha shouted, hitting him in the head. "Gah! What was that for?" Sorey pouted out, rubbing his head, looking at Alisha confused. "For agreeing to the malevolence!" She huffed out and Sorey chuckled nervously, not sure how to respond. "Yeah, I know that now." He responded and she would've retorted but he kissed her instead, silencing her.

"Leave it be, Alisha." Rose teased, chuckling at the Princesses flushed face. When they broke apart, Alisha looked down embarrassed even as Sorey chuckled, hugging her again. "Glad to see you Sorey." Sergei said, rubbing his head, catching the Shepherd's attention. "Sergei, thanks." Sorey said with a soft smile before he stood up, helping Alisha and he looked at her stomach, worried. "You okay?" He asked, concerned and Alisha nodded, smile gentle.

"I'm fine Sorey, don't worry." She assured, nuzzling his chin with her head and he smiled, relief flooding him. Rose stood to her full height, grinning at Sorey. "Looks like our Shepherd is back to normal." She said happily, crossing her arms behind her head, glad everything was back to normal. "Yeah, I'm a little sore...and feeling guilty as hell for what I did." He commented, looking at Pendrago and remembering what he had done in the past. "But I'm gonna do everything I can to make up for it, help fix things." He said and everyone nodded.

Rose chuckled, uncrossing her arms behind her head and placing them on her hips. "The Sparrow Feathers will help as well, we can get this city back to normal in no time." She responded and everyone smiled. "Yeah and then we stop Mizu, Vukan, Moria and Dyzek from whatever hellish plans they have conjured." Sorey said and everyone nodded before they headed to the inn, they needed rest and then they'd begin repairs tomorrow morning.

 **Well, Sorey has returned to normal so that's good. ^^ Things might just be looking up for the group...if it wasn't for the fact that Vukan, Mizu, Moria and Dyzek got away but oh well, what can you do?**

 **Simple, go after them! But that's gonna have to wait until repairs with the city are done. ^^**

 **Anyways, hope your all enjoying the story so far. ^^**


	16. Alisha, Sorey and the Pure Child

Sorey sighed as the last board was put into place, another house fixed; they were almost done. Thankfully, also surprisingly, minimal damage had been done and people were coming back to Pendrago; many surprised, relieved and happy to see Sorey was back to normal. He no longer wore the red and black outfit they had seen him in, it was back to being a white coat with black accents and the normal dark blue shirt. Sorey once again had his boyish, friendly smile and good hearted nature; something that was obviously missed by the people he had met. 

"Sorey!" A voice called out and Sorey turned around, smiling as Alisha coming toward him, Luviana at her tail. "Hold on Alisha, don't move so fast!" Luviana stated, concern in her brown eyes. Sorey chuckled, amused; ever since he had returned to normal, Luviana had pretty much been at Alisha's every beck and call; saying she'd help her with whatever she needed. 

Sorey walked over, meeting them halfway and hugging Alisha as she pretty much lunged into his arms, making him laugh happily. "How are you?" Sorey asked and she smiled, happy to see those green eyes she loved so much. "I'm well, wanted to see you." She responded and he smiled, kissing her gently; Luviana rolled her eyes amused, a young couple in love. "You got to be careful Alisha," Luviana began, walking off as they broke apart. "with you being eight, almost nine months in, you could have the baby soon." She said and Alisha blushed somewhat guilty. 

"Be careful Alisha," Sorey began, poking her nose affectionately. "you and the baby need rest." He said and Alisha blushed, yet gave a smile and nodded. "I know." She responded as Rose came over, a bag of groceries in hand. "Ah, there you are Alisha." Rose said, catching their attention. "I was looking for you earlier." She said and Alisha tilted her head. "What for?" She asked and Rose smiled. "Shopping of course, for the baby you know." She said and Alisha 'ah'ed at the response. 

"That's right," Luviana responded, tapping her chin. "you're going to need supplies for the baby." She said before looking at Sorey. "We need to go shopping Shepherd, keep up the good work." Luviana said before motioning for Alisha to follow. "I'll see you later." Sorey said and kissed her, she nodded as they pulled apart before following Rose and Luviana. 

Sorey smiled before he heard Mikleo chuckle and he looked over, giving him a half-hearted glare. "What?" He asked and Mikleo shrugged, smile in place. "I dunno, just wanted to say your whooped." He replied with a grin and Sorey scoffed. "Says the water who married the land." He said and Mikleo tilted his head, unamused. "That made no sense Sorey." He responded and Sorey shrugged. "Couldn't think of a retort." He replied with a grin and the two broke into laughter. 

"Just like old times." Lailah responded from a few feet away, a smile on her face. "It's good to see their back to normal." Edna responded, tapping her umbrella against her shoulder even a Zaveid smirked. "That's true," He responded, watching as Dezel used some wind to help keep one side of a house up as they tried to stabilize the wall enough to stand on it's own,. "though that's a good thing." He said before looking around. "I'm gonna go help Dezel out with the houses, I'll be back in a bit." He said and Lailah nodded, watching him leave. 

"So, what now?" Edna asked Lailah, looking confused and Lailah hummed. "I guess we just go help Sorey, see what else needs to be done?" She suggested and Edna shrugged, not sure what else to do. "Sounds like a plan." She responded and the two headed toward Sorey to see what else needed to be done. 

Next Week: Sorey smiled as the last house was finished; finally, they were done. He turned around as he saw Rose approaching, looking over what seemed to be several papers. "I think that's everything." Rose said to him, stopping beside him before handing the papers to him, placing her hands on her hips after he took them. "I think we're done, all we need to do now is wait for the baby." She said and Sorey nodded, overlooking the papers. "Looks like it," He said as he handed the papers back to her, "hopefully Mizu and the others won't show up."

He commented and Rose nodded, taking the papers back. "I wholeheartedly agree." She replied, putting the papers in her bag. "We can't afford them to be around when the baby is born." Rose said, before a thought occurred to her. "Which reminds me," Rose said as she smirked at Sorey. "what're you gonna call the baby?" She asked him and he blushed. "P-pardon?" He questioned, not sure he heard right. "Oh come on, you heard me." Rose said before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What're you gonna call the baby?" She repeated and Sorey chuckled, rubbing his cheek.

"W-well, back when me and Alisha were traveling with the Tainted Four, we discussed a few names." Sorey said before he straightened his stance. "I think we settled on Amira, for a girl and Servias, for a boy." Sorey commented, rubbing his chin in thought. Rose thought for a few moments, those sounded like really good names. "They sound pretty good to me." Rose responded with a smile and Sorey smiled in return. "Thanks, Rose." He said as he placed a hand at his hip and Rose chuckled. "If me and Dezel ever have kids, I'm asking you two to help me pick out names." She said with a smirk and Sorey laughed, he had learned from Alisha about everyone who had gotten together already. Rose joined in laughing with him, even as Mikleo, Lailah, Dezel, Edna and Zaveid all laughed as well.

"Sorey!" A voice screamed for him, making him stop laughing as did the others, all noticing the panic in the voice. It wasn't Alisha, that much was obvious...it sounded like- "Luviana!" Rose shouted, seeing the rusty-haired woman running toward them quickly, panic and worry in her eyes. "What's going on?" Sorey asked, worry in his eyes. "It's…" Luviana stopped to catch her breath, bent over. "It's.. A-Alisha!" She exclaimed, looking up worried. "She suddenly went into labor!" She stated and Rose's eyes widened. "Already?!" She shouted, making Lailah fret. "This isn't good," She mumbled, catching everyone except Luviana's attention, "she's gone into labor earlier than we expected!" She stated and Sorey growled.

He bolted, running toward the Palace as he knew that's where Alisha would be as it had a better medical ward than other places. Also being of royalty, she was given a room as had many others, within the Palace. Rose and the others followed after him, Luviana included as they headed toward the Palace as well, hoping, praying everything would be okay. 

**Palace:** Sorey burst through the doors and took a left after entering, heading down a long hallway before making his way upstairs. He headed down that hallway, jumping from the balcony into the garden before he saw the palace medical ward ahead of him. He ran toward the curtain that covered the entrance, seeing many wounded patients still recovering before screams reached him from the second floor. "Alisha!" Sorey shouted and made his way to the stairs, even as Rose as the others entered. 

"Sorey, slow down!" Rose warned, running up the steps with the others following. Sorey stopped at the curtain that led to Alisha's room and walked in, hearing Alisha whimpering in pain. As he entered he saw a lot of nurses and doctors in the room, tending to her and he noticed a variety of medicine on the bedside table. "Alisha." Sorey said softly as he walked toward her, a doctor moved to let him be next to Alisha, even as Rose and the others entered slowly. "You okay?" He asked as he held her hand, feeling her grip it tightly before she gave him a weak smile. "H-hanging in t-there." She whispered, before wincing as another contraction hit her, squeezing his hand so tight he feared she'd break it.

Lailah watched with worry, hoping everything would be okay; she had gone into labor almost three weeks early, she was due the end of the ninth month. Edna opened her umbrella, letting it hide her face as she heard Alisha scream once more; despite her despise for humans, she couldn't bear to hear Alisha in pain. Zaveid laid one hand on Lailah's shoulder when she took a step forward; she looked at him yet he shook his head, now was not a time to try and interfere. She was to let the doctors and nurses do their job, only if her life was threatened would they interfere. Dezel looked at Rose, seeing her worried expression; she looked ready to jump in but she was holding herself back, knowing she shouldn't interfere. 

Mikleo watched with worry, hoping Sorey wouldn't go crazy hearing her scream like that and erasing the question's from his mind. What if she lost the child? What if she died? What if they both died? What if something happened? What if they were attacked? He banished all thoughts and focused on Sorey's expression, watching to see if any negative actions began to show. Rose shifted where she was, doing her best not to scream at the doctors and nurses to do something. Alisha was obviously in a lot of pain...would she bare the same pain when she had children? She planned on it, it was obvious as her and Dezel were already intimate but this pain...she only hoped the pain would become bearable for Alisha as time passed. 

"Everyone, you must leave." Luviana began and Sorey looked at her, panicked. "Wh-what?! Why?!" He demanded, eyes wide. "We will be getting in the doctor's way, let them handle this." She said and Sorey hesitated, looking at Alisha. "I'll...be fine." Alisha huffed out and Sorey sighed sadly. "Be careful." He said, leaning over and kissing her, then kissing her forehead. "Please." He said softly and she nodded, before he moved away and looked at the doctor's. "Don't let anything happen to her, please." He begged and the doctor nodded. "We won't Shepherd." He said and Sorey left the room. "Sorey?" Rose questioned, shocked he wasn't objecting; he had every right to be in the room but she couldn't say anything as she was ushered out as well and the curtain was tied down. Rose sighed as did the others, before she headed to the next room where she saw Sorey waiting and sat with him.

Seconds to minutes, minutes to hours; time seemed to move so slowly and yet Sorey hadn't moved an inch. Rose had tried to get his mind off Alisha's screams, asking about how his traveling with the Tainted Four was yet he didn't respond. She offered to train or teach him how to be a merchant, yet he remained silent and still, worrying Rose...this wasn't like him. She questioned Lailah when she was worried yet Lailah reassured her that there was no malevolence around Sorey, he was free and nothing remained. 

While Rose paced back and forth, fretting over Alisha's welfare; the others reacted differently. Mikleo was silent as well, yet his leg continued to bounce as he was restless and even Edna sitting beside him didn't seem to ease him. Edna was quiet as well, sitting with her legs on the bench as well, her umbrella nearly covering her body as though she was hiding her emotions. Lailah twiddled her thumbs, unable to do or think much; she didn't even want to read her fortunes.

Rose had asked her to read a fortune on Alisha and Lailah refused, she didn't want to know the results; fearing they would be terrible. Zaveid was silent, a contemplative look on his face as he stared at the ceiling, an arm around Lailah's shoulders as he wondered if everything would be okay. Dezel watched Rose pace back and forth, though he'd shift his gaze to Sorey, making sure he stayed put. He knew Sorey was able to restrain himself yet he didn't know if Sorey would react like Rose. He already stopped Rose from leaving the room as well as stopping Lailah and Mikleo, yet he didn't know what to think with Sorey. 

Sorey wore a neutral emotion on his face, just staring at the floor; every now and then tensing when Alisha would scream loudly. His eye brow would twitch and his hands tighten with a tense, yet not much else...it unnerved even Dezel.

He heard the nurses get louder in their talking and hummed, turning toward the wall. "Dezel?" Rose questioned, seeing his reaction and he held a hand to his lips. "Hold on, their saying something." He said softly, catching everyone's attention, even Sorey looked up. 

_"Looks like everything will be alright."_ He heard a doctor say and he hummed, what did that mean? _"Okay Alisha, just a little longer. Give me another push!"_ He heard a nurse say, followed by a scream moments later from Alisha. "Dezel, is everything okay?" Rose asked walking over, everyone tensing slightly. "Give me a minute." He growled out slightly, straining to hear as he closed his eyes. _"Come on Alisha, you can do it!"_ He heard the nurse encourage, sounding to be the same one. "I-I can't!" Everyone heard Alisha scream and Sorey growled. 

He ran out of the room, heading to Alisha's as he tore the curtain down. "Sorey!" Rose shouted in shock, eyes wide as she followed with the others, Dezel cursing. A doctor tried to stop Sorey but one glare silenced him and Sorey rushed over to Alisha's side, holding her hand. Alisha cracked her eyes open, seeing Sorey there, looking at her worried. "You can do it Alisha, come on." He responded, leaning his head against hers. Alisha tried to smile but ended up wincing and scream in pain, feeling like she was being ripped apart. 

"Come on Alisha," The nurse said, eyes focused on the task at hand. "I see the head!" She stated and Alisha whimpered, head hitting the pillow. "I-I can't, it hurts!" She cried out, tears running down her face. Lailah couldn't bare to see her struggling and sighed, closing her eyes. A small fire formed in her hands before it turned blue and she blew it toward Alisha, watching as the flame went inside Alisha, easing some of her pain. 

Alisha felt the pain become bearable and growled, pushing like she was told yet she cried out in pain and Lailah winced. Even a healing flame, combined with some purification, could do little to soothe all the pain of childbirth. The nurse smiled as she got the head and looked up. "One last push Alisha!" She stated and Alisha took a deep breath and gave it her all in the last push. She screamed as pain racked her body...before she heard it, the cry of a baby; she breathed a sigh of relief as she felt her strength leave and heard congrats all around her. 

The nurse went off to a corner to clean the baby, even as another doctor cleaned up the area around Alisha. "You did it Alisha." Sorey said, kissing her temple, not caring she was sweaty. "Boy or girl? Boy or girl?" Rose asked Luviana excitedly, the woman having stayed to help. "It's…" Luviana looked over as the nurse turned around, holding the child carefully, wrapped loosely in a blue cloth. "a boy!" Luviana exclaimed happily as the nurse walked over to Alisha, handing her the baby boy. 

"He's healthy, there's seems to be no problems; he's fully developed." The nurse said with a smile and Alisha sighed in relief, looking at the baby boy in her arms. Rose and the others walked over, gathering around the bed as they looked the boy over. He had brown hair that seemed to fade to a lighter brown, almost sand colored like Alisha's, just a tad darker; with skin color the same as Alisha's. He slowly opened his eyes as he calmed down, revealing green eyes that were a light forest green; forest like Sorey's but lighter because of Alisha. He really represented both his parents.

"Look at him." Rose said softly, smiling brightly. "He's beautiful." Mikleo complimented even as Edna smiled, seemed she was finally composed. Zaveid smirked, nudging Sorey a little. "He looks a lot like ya, Sorey." He complimented and Sorey chuckled, rubbing his head bashfully. "He resembles Alisha more in my opinion, his hair goes sandy-brown and his eyes are closer to Alisha's in color." Lailah said, gently caressing the boys cheek. Dezel simply smiled, wrapping an arm around Rose possessively, yet Rose only smiled at him. "Want to name him, Sorey?" Alisha asked and Sorey chuckled, kissing her temple. "How does Servias sound?" He questioned and Alisha smiled, exhausted.

"Sounds good." She replied tiredly and Sorey smiled softly. "Get some rest, you need it." He reasoned and she nodded, leaning back a little. Sorey took the boy, Servias, holding him as Alisha fell asleep before he felt Lailah tap his shoulder and he looked up at her, confused. "We will have to head out soon," Lailah said, eyes full of worry, "I fear Mizu and the others have recovered their strength since separating from you." She stated and Sorey sighed, rubbing Servias's head. "Can we stay for a while, at least a week?" He asked Lailah, looking at her with pleading eyes.

Lailah hummed, looking at the boy before nodding. "Yes but any longer and I fear they will attack Pendrago." Lailah explained and Sorey nodded, gaze protective. "I understand, I won't let anyone get hurt, especially my family." Sorey said and Lailah nodded, turning to leave so Sorey could spend time with his son. As everyone left, saying they'd be back tomorrow, Sorey turned to look at his son and Alisha, his wife. "I promise," Sorey said as he rested a hand on Alisha's cheek, keeping a tight hold of his son, "I will protect you both with my life." He said before kissing Alisha's temple once more and handing Servias to a maid for the night to allow him and Alisha rest.


	17. Battle Against the Tainted

Mizu chuckled as malevolence poured around her, Vukan, Moria and Dyzek, feeling herself grow more powerful. "You sure we'll retain our sanity?" Dyzek asked her yet Moria laughed. "Don't you mean insanity?!" She questioned with a loud laugh and Vukan glared at her. "You're loud." He complained and she glared at him, ceasing her laughter. "Why're you so upset?" She questioned yet he just shrugged, not caring to answer and she scoffed, folding her arms.

"Stop complaining you two." Mizu said to the two who huffed and looked away from one another, before Mizu looked at Dyzek. "And yes, I'm positive we will retain our minds." She responded and he sighed, folding his arms behind his head. "Whatever you say aqua lady." He commented and she sighed, rolling her eyes. She held a hand above the circle of malevolence before it and it began to move and spin slightly, almost as if it were alive. It began to move faster as Mizu glowed purple, her neutral face slowly turning into a sadistic craze as the malevolence moved faster.

Moria began to laugh maniacally as the malevolence seeped into her, Dyzek simply smiled cruelly as he felt himself change while Vukan chuckled darkly as he began to feel more powerful. Suddenly wind swirled all around them as lightning crackled in the sky above, fire combined with the wind as it swirled around them, even as the ground began to tremble and break. Mizu laughed soon as well, as malevolence burst from the ground, swirling around them all and her eyes widened in glee as they all began to change.

"Welcome...to a new Age of Chaos!" Mizu shouted before the fiery-winds faded away, revealing a terrifying sight. They were no longer the same, they had changed...they weren't even Seraphim even more, though it was obvious their minds were still intact as they hadn't attacked yet as they took in their new appearance.

They were now dragons! Each with a different feature, signature to their element. Vukan was a dark red, almost black dragon with fire at the end of his tail; his wings were like most dragons, bat-like with membrane. His eyes glowed red as did what looked like cracks between the scales here and there. He had spikes running down his back, stopping half-way down his tail, with long horns with two smaller pairs underneath each with a spike at the jaw on each side.

Moria was different from the others, much different. Instead of scales or smooth skin, she was covered with fur and instead of spikes down her back it was fur as well. Her body was black with the fur down her back a somewhat dark, forest, green color, her eyes remained the same green as her human form. Her wings were feathered as well and the fur stopped half-way down her tail with the tip being covered in green fur as well. She had antler-like horns with long whiskers that trailed from her nose.

Dyzek was a brown dragon with yellow fur running down his back with what looked to be rocks and stones protruding from his shoulders. His blue eyes still held the sadistic nature he had and his horns curved downward, under his jaw before going outward again, going past his nose a little. He had a spike on his muzzle with a clubbed tail that was spiked, looking to be made of various stones as well. His body was covered in cracks and scars as well, almost as if the Earth, itself, made him.

Mizu looked different from them as well, yet not as different as Moria. Her skin was smooth, unlike Dyzek's and Vukan, who had scales. Mizu had fins at her jaw, down her back and a large fin at each end of her tail as to help her swim. Her wings, which looked suited for swimming as well as she enlarged them before they shrank, were darker than the rest of her light blue body. Her dark blue eyes looked over her comrades, before grinning, showing larger fangs than her friends. She had long, smooth horns like Vukan with a spike at her chin as her fins covered her cheeks, no extra pair of horns. She even had fins at her elbows and back of her knees, suiting her status as one with water. What was odd was the somewhat dark blue design that seemed to be on her body, looking almost like fire...must resemble her past purification powers.

"How do you feel?" Mizu asked them, walking closer to the group...she still had her mind intact after all. Vukan hummed a little, closing his eyes before smirking. "I feel...amazing!" He roared out, grinning darkly as his eyes showed glee at knowing the truth, the flame at his tail growing brighter. Dyzek smiled as well, looking around before taking in his new form. "I see we each represent our respected element, that is what pleases me most." He commented and Moria nodded, walking toward him. "I agree wholeheartedly." She commented, rubbing against him.

"Get a room you two." Vukan growled out before he glowed, as did Mizu followed by Moria and Dyzek. Purple fog swirled around them, they shrank in size as they reverted back to their original forms, all excited at the new power they had obtained. "Looks like we've finally mastered our true selves." Mizu commented as Moria nodded. "Yep, all thanks to the malevolence that built up in Sorey." Moria said, folding her arms behind her head. "That reminds me," Vukan suddenly said, catching their attention, "if you had the power to control malevolence, couldn't you have created malevolence yourself, Mizu?" He asked her and she hummed, rubbing her chin.

"It was harder without a vessel for me to have, therefore I needed a Shepherd to work my powers through, one that had a weakness." She replied and Vukan hummed, before shrugging, sounded reasonable. Moria looked to the sky, before smirking darkly. "I think it's about time we go create some chaos guys," She started, before looking to the others, "what do you all think?" She questioned and they smirked cruelly. "I agree with Moria for once." Mizu said as she glowed. "Let's kill someone." Dyzek said as he glowed as well.

"I'm down for it." Vukan said as he glowed, followed by Moria. They all transformed back into dragons before roaring and took to the skies, even Mizu as she enlarged her wings enough for her to fly before taking to the sky, following the others. A new Age of Chaos had begun, this time with the first Four being the ones to terrorize the land.

 **With Sorey, two days later:** Sorey smiled as him and Alisha walked around Pendrago, Servias held securely in Alisha's arms; both with warm smiles on their face. Everyone had gotten to know Servias in the past two days, all saying he looked adorable and so peaceful; the Seraphim couldn't help but feel pride for Sorey and Alisha. It seemed Servias could see them as well as, whenever he opened his eyes, he'd see them and laugh; reaching for them. Mikleo watched them with a smile from beside Edna, happy to see Sorey so happy and excited. He remembered clearly, walking into the room yesterday and noticing that Servias could see him.

 _ **-Flashback- Mikleo walked into the room, looking over and seeing that Sorey was asleep, his head on his arms on the bed that Alisha was currently asleep on. A small crib had been moved into the room where he heard Servias sleeping so Mikleo walked over to see the small boy, looking into the crib and smiling. Servias was fast asleep and Mikleo couldn't help the smile on his face, he looked a lot like Sorey aside from the tips of his hair being a sandy color. He reached a hand down, gently stroking Servias's cheek, making the baby squirm and open his eyes.**_

 _ **Mikleo froze, not sure if the boy could see him but when Servias locked eyes with Mikleo, he knew the boy sensed him at least. Servias laughed a little and reached for Mikleo, shocking Mikleo as he knew the boy did, in fact, see him. His smile slowly returned and he allowed the boy to grab his finger, soon chuckling as the boy gave a small squeal of delight and sucked on his finger.**_

 _ **"Mikleo?" A voice questioned and he looked up, seeing Sorey had woken up and was rubbing his eyes. "Ah sorry Sorey, did I wake you up?" He asked yet Sorey shook his head, stretching soon afterwards. "Nah, I needed to wake up." He responded, before looking over and chuckling. "He see's you I take it?" He questioned, getting up and walking over.**_

 _ **"Yeah, shocked me a little bit." Mikleo said as he backed up, wiping his finger off as Sorey came up and picked Servias up, smiling at his son. "I'm not, he's just like me." Sorey responded and Mikleo chuckled, that Servias was. -Flashback End.-**_

Edna smiled at Mikleo, glad to see how relaxed he was, she didn't understand why she picked on him so much but she's glad they were together now. Suddenly, she felt the earth tremble and looked around...something was wrong. "What?" Edna questioned herself, confused, grabbing Mikleo's attention. "Hm, is everything okay, Edna?" Mikleo asked her, wondering what caught her attention. "Something's wrong...the earth is trembling." Edna mumbled, before everyone heard several roars...that sound was close!

"What?!" Edna shouted, right as a fire ball hit the area in front of her. "Edna!" Mikleo shouted, grabbing her and pulling her from the flames. Sorey gasped and called for a few soldiers, demanding they get Alisha and Servias to safety. "Sorey, I can fight!" Alisha protested but Sorey shook his head. "I'm not taking that chance, get them to safety!" Sorey shouted as he grabbed his sword and called for Zaveid. Rose appeared not too long after and dodged a tail swinging at her, even as Dezel appeared beside her and yanked her away from a paw swiping at her.

Lailah showed up with Zaveid and gasped with the others as they saw who had shown up. Four dragons had appeared, each with glowing eyes before the dragons smirked and roared once more. "Hello Shepard." The blue dragon commented, grinning maliciously at him and he gasped...that voice! "MIZU?!" Lailah shouted, eyes wide in shock as the blue dragon began laughing. "Yes, glad to see me?" She questioned when suddenly the red dragon came up beside her.

"No...they've all become dragons!" Lailah shouted, before using a shield of fire to block the red dragon, Vukan's, fire. "How have they not lost their minds?!" Mikleo shouted, running toward them with Edna beside him. "That's why we had Sorey," Dyzek began, grinning darkly, "we used him to build up malevolence, then took it into our bodies. We've been training for years on mastering our stronger selves." Dyzek finished as Moria came up beside him. "Even with Sorey, we were draining his body of the malevolence; taking it as our own and training on our transformation's." She explained, before they all glowed and reverted to their Seraphim forms. "We can transform at will!" She exclaimed, before looking behind Sorey and grinning, seeing Alisha and Servias were being escorted to safety.

"And I spy our first target!" Moria shouted, transforming back into a dragon and flapping her wings, knocking everyone down. "Mizu, you get your revenge!" Moria shouted and Sorey gasped, looking back and seeing Alisha struggling to stand with Servias. "NO!" He shouted, struggling to stand. "I don't think so!" Vukan growled out, slamming a paw down on Sorey and grinning. "How dark does a Shepherd turn...if his wife and child are killed?" He questioned as Mizu charged Alisha, going past Sorey and the others.

"Alisha, run!" Rose shouted, being bound down by rocks from Dyzek. Alisha gasped, looking up with wide eyes and she went to grab her spear, yet realized she didn't have it. _'No!'_ Alisha thought in horror and made to protect Servias by shielding his body with her own. "No!" Sorey shouted as tears ran down his face as Mizu opened her mouth, intent on clamping down on Alisha. Suddenly a shield appeared around Alisha and the baby, stopping Mizu's attempt and making her growl in pain as lightning zapped her, burning her skin where it struck.

"We shall not let such purity be killed." A young boys voice said, before two Seraphim appeared, wearing similar clothes. "We shall protect the purity at all costs." A young girl's voice seemed to agree and they noticed it was the two Seraphim twins from before. "It's them." Zaveid said in shock, eyes wide at seeing them. The two stood next to Alisha, a diamond shield circling around her and Servias as they stood their ground. "I am Lukin, a Seraph of Earth." The boy with short black haired stated, his red eyes protective as he took a fighting stance, rocks forming around his fists. "And I am Lumiki," The girl said, water circling around her. "a Seraph of water." Her water solidified into ice, forming a bow in her hand as she kept her yellow eyes locked onto the dragons.

They were both still wearing the robes with black pants but they wore different colors now, the boys robes were white trimmed brown and the girls robes were white, trimmed blue. Mizu seemed displeased and bared her fangs. "This is why I hate children!" She growled out, opening her maw but before she could do anything, a spear of rock slammed into her, impaling her side and she growled, turning around, seeing Sorey had armatized with Edna. "Get away from them!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the ground and Mizu flew back, avoiding the spikes and growling, how dare he!

She looked around, seeing Moria fighting off Rose who was armatized with Dezel, Vukan was fighting Mikleo and Dyzek was fighting Lailah and Zaveid. She snarled, turning her attention back to Sorey and snapping at him but he dodged and swung his fists down, as she reared back the crystals on his fists cut into her skin. Mizu roared a little in pain and shook her head before swinging her finned tail, hitting Sorey and sending him into a building. "Sorey!" Alisha cried out in worry, green eyes wide with fear. Sorey came flying from the rubble, readying his fists he slammed them down on Mizu's back when she dodged the swing to her face.

Mizu felt something snap and roared loud in pain, collapsing and snarling at Sorey, who jumped next to Alisha. "Get her to safety." He said to the two young Seraphim, in which both nodded. As they ran off, dragging Alisha with them, she looked over her shoulder one last time, only to see Sorey bring his fists down on Mizu's skull, crushing it and killing her. The other four felt something snap within them and looked over, seeing Mizu was killed and her body dissolved in black flames as her soul was taken back to hell. Vukan roared loudly in rage and a torrent of flames burst from his muzzle, heading for Sorey. "Sorey! Edna!" Mikleo cried out in alarm.

Sorey looked up and a wall of rock formed, protecting him and Edna from the blast. "Are you okay Sorey?" Edna asked and he sighed, slumping a little. "Just worried and stressed, that's all." He responded and readied himself as the torrent of heat continued to hit the wall of rock. "Just don't overexert yourself." She warned and he nodded, waiting for the fire to end. It soon did and Sorey charged forward, seeming to fly across the distance to Vukan and raised his fists. A tail came from nowhere and Sorey dearmatized with Edna, protecting them both from being hit. Zaveid jumped toward Edna, catching her as Sorey quickly armatized with Mikleo, shooting off several arrows at Vukan, before landing.

Vukan snarled as the arrows hit him before glaring at Sorey and swung his tail, the flame growing larger to hit him. Sorey jumped back, quickly letting off several more arrows before a paw hit him, sending him into the wall. "Sorey!" Rose cried out, looking over and seeing it was Dyzek, who had struck Sorey. Wasn't Lailah fighting him? This worried her and she looked around, seeing Lailah was unconscious and she ran toward her, helping her up. "Lailah!" Rose shouted, catching Zaveid's attention who gasped and ran toward them, throwing Dyzek back with a blast of wind.

"Lailah!" Zaveid asked worried and she groaned, opening her eyes. "Ow…" She moaned out a little and Rose suddenly felt someone nearby. She looked up, throwing her arms up in time to block a blow but it still flung her back. Zaveid gasped and grabbed Lailah, then seeming to transport far away next to Edna who threw up a rock wall to block Vukan's flames. Sorey growled and looked up, gasped as a club tail was coming down on him and he rolled out of the way before dodging a blast of fire from Moria's jaws before jumping back to avoid another tail swipe.

 _'I have to get distance between us.'_ Sorey thought and jumped back as far as he could, stringing his bow and letting several shots off once more. Moria wasn't letting Sorey get too far though, she knew it would how much damage Sorey could cause with that bow of his. She'd seen it several times when he was armatized with Mizu. She snapped at him but he jumped back, before Zaveid ran over, letting Edna tend to her. "Sorey!" Zaveid shouted and Sorey nodded, dearmatizing with Mikleo, both rolled out of the way of Moria's next attack.

Zaveid jumped toward Sorey, who jumped toward him and they armatized before flying upward as Moria blew fire at where they once stood. Mikleo ran toward the others, letting several torrents of water off, hitting Vukan and making him growl; he was fire after all, water wasn't exactly his strong point. Mikleo got next to Rose and the others, watching as Rose used her powers with Dezel to help heal Lailah of her wounds. Edna made the rock wall stronger and larger, yet by the way she was trembling and sweating it was obvious she was straining herself.

Mikleo growled and ran out from behind the wall, shocking them. "Mikleo!" Edna shouted in worry, blue eyes wide; was he suicidal! Mikleo didn't listen as his staff glowed blue and he sent several spears of ice at Vukan, stabbing into the red dragons skin. Vukan roared in slight pain before looking at Mikleo, snarling he lunged at Mikleo who jumped back.

Edna realized what he was doing, he was diverting Vukan's attention. Edna lowered the rock wall and sent a spike of pure crystal at Vukan, stabbing into his side below the left wing, making it go limp. Vukan roared in pain and anger, looking at his now useless wing; he snarled at Edna and blew a torrent of fire at them, making her gasp. Mikleo threw up a wall of water to protect them, before looking over at Sorey, seeing he was faring just fine against Dyzek and Moria but still, they were outnumbered.

Rose was needed to heal Lailah and he, with Edna, were forced to try and protect themselves from Vukan; he was stronger than they remember but then again he was a dragon now. Suddenly a spear lodged itself in Vukan's tail, making him roar and swing his tail, swinging the person off. When they looked over, Mikleo saw it was Alisha...who was she armatized with? "Alisha, what are you doing?!" Mikleo shouted yet she seemed to not hear as her spear transformed into a bow, she shot several arrows off, hitting Vukan and making him roar in pain.

He turned his attention from Mikleo and the others, focusing on Alisha and snapped at her, yet that was a wrong move. Alisha's bow turned into a spear again and she thrust, the spear stabbing into Vukan's eye, making him roar in pain as he jerked his head back, yet that brought Alisha with him. She landed on his head and brought her spear up, her eyes were yellow...had she armatized with one of the young Seraphim? "Die!" She shouted, her voice echoed by the young girl as she stabbed her spear into Vukan's head, the spear coming out under his jaw. Vukan stopped and collapsed, going limp and Alisha jumped off, turning around and watching his body dissolve into black flames as well, the same that happened to Mizu...having happened to him.

Dyzek and Moria both growled, they were slowly being outmatched and they knew that if this lasted longer, they too would die. They had just learned to transform, fighting was taking a toll on them. Dyzek looked at Moria and nodded, she returned the nod and Dyzek took to the sky. "Hey!" Sorey shouted and was about to fly up but Moria smacked him away with her tail, growling low. "We'll be taking our leave now Shepherd," Moria said as she fanned her wings and flapped them once to get off the ground. "it seems we're outmatched. But when we return," Her green eyes glowed with rage. "we will get our revenge!" She shouted before flying off with Dyzek, both intent on mastering their dragon forms.

As they flew off Sorey sighed in relief, dearmatizing with Zaveid, even as Rose soon dearmatized with Dezel after she was assured Lailah would be fine. Alisha dearmatized with Lumiki, who stood beside her obediently, before Lukin appeared soon after, holding Servias in his arms. "Is everyone okay?" Mikleo asked, looking around and everyone nodded, including Lailah as she sat up, Zaveid helping her.

Sorey stormed over to Alisha and gripped her arms tightly, giving her a stern look. "I told you to get to safety, not run into battle!" Sorey snapped and Alisha flinched at his harsh tone, before she looked down. "B-but I…" She sighed sadly, not sure what to say when Lukin spoke. "Don't be angry at Alisha, Shepherd Sorey." He said, walking over and handing Servias to Alisha, in which Sorey let her go so she could hold him. "We asked her to armatize with one of us, so you could get some help;" Lumiki began to explain, placing a hand over her heart. "you all were losing the battle, any longer and Vukan would've overcome Edna's wall and Mikleo might even have been killed." She explained and Sorey's eyes widened before he looked down in shame; they would have lost?

The others walked over, before Sorey hugged Alisha, body shaking. "Please, don't ever do that again." He responded into her shoulder as he hugged her from behind and Alisha gave a small smile, nuzzling the side of his head. "I understand." She responded softly, before everyone looked around, seeing the damage. It had mostly been kept toward the entrance and when they heard the roar of dragons, it seemed the citizen's headed deeper in. They all sighed, knowing they once again had more work to do and decided to let the citizen's know that the danger had passed. As they left to go tell the citizen's, Sorey looked over at Lailah, who nodded and kept Mikleo, Zaveid, Dezel, Edna and Rose from following.

"What's up?" Rose asked Lailah, confused. "We head out tomorrow, after this attack, Sorey wants us to end this." Lailah said and Mikleo hummed, crossing his arms. "He's worried they could get stronger and attack again." He commented, rubbing his chin and Lailah nodded. "He's also worried about Alisha's safety." She said and Zaveid sighed.

"Understandable, they have a kid and everything; not too surprised." He said and everyone nodded. "Alright, we'll make preparations while Sorey tells Alisha and everyone else." She said, seeing Sorey and Alisha talking, he was probably telling her. "We have to end this soon," Edna said, gripping her umbrella tightly, "any longer and they attack again...maybe even kill someone." She stated and everyone nodded, before heading separate ways...they had work to do.

 **Anyone remember those young Seraph's? Lumiki and Lukin? Well, they have returned! ^^ And this time, they're here to help Sorey and everyone defeat the Tainted Four and goodness gracious, they can transform into dragon's now?! I actually did this based of how Eizen reacted in 'Tales of Zestiria The X' when he saw Edna falling before him and he didn't kill her? Instead he stopped his attack on Edna and turned away so that makes me wonder, can a Seraph who transforms into a dragon still be able to retain their sanity and mind if they are strong enough? So I put that into effect in this story.**

 **Anyways, hope ya'll like the story so far, just a few more chapters to go. ^^**


	18. Following the Tainted

Sorey made sure he had everything before looking over at the others, watching as they double checked their supplies, before helping the other if they needed it. He felt someone approach him and turned to his right, seeing Alisha there, holding Servias as the baby boy watched his father with curious eyes. He smiled softly, walking over. "Hey." He greeted, before kissing her and then looking at their son. "I'll return as soon as possible," He said, before looking Alisha in the eye. "I promise." He stated firmly, smile now slightly sad, yet still soft.

"Please do." Alisha said and kissed him once more, before cupping his cheek. "I'll never forgive you if you don't." She said and he nodded, gripping her hand tightly. Lailah watched with a sad gaze, she knew this would be hard for Sorey, his son had recently been born only a week ago, he had to leave his wife behind to fight a battle none of them were sure they would survive. Moria and Dyzek were obviously the strongest out of the four tainted and now they were the only ones left. They would have time to get stronger as they tried to find them and defeat them, stop them from spreading malevolence.

 _'Oh Sorey, how I wish we didn't have to do this to you.'_ Lailah thought, looking down sadly. It was like when Michael told her that their journey had ended, that he was the help build a new life for those like him, for those like his sister who was Mikleo's mother. She hadn't wanted to part with Michael but she knew the end had come, their journey was over and she was to forever watch over Ladylake while he tried to build a village of peace for those like him and Seraphim.

She sighed sadly before she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, seeing Zaveid was beside her, gazing at her worried. "Everything okay?" He asked her, kissing her forehead and she gave a slight shake of her head. "I hate having to separate them." She commented softly and he looked over at Sorey and Alisha, seeing them giving their last farewells. "We'll make sure he comes back, he chose this path," He said before looking Lailah in the eyes. "he understands and so does Alisha, everything will be okay." He said and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

She nodded her head, before looking up at Zaveid and smiling. "You're right, I shouldn't worry so much." She said softly and Zaveid smiled before kissing her. "That's what I wanted to hear." He said and she giggled as he kissed her forehead again. "Alright, we ready?" Sorey asked them and they nodded. "Yeah, I think we're good." Rose said, crossing her arms behind her head. "Alright then," Sorey said as he turned around, heading toward the exit. "let's stop them once and for all!" Sorey exclaimed and they all nodded, before leaving Pendrago, following the way they saw Moria and Dyzek head...they had to stop them!

 **With Moria and Dyzek:** Moria huffed as she landed, transforming back into her Seraphim form and frowning, pacing back and forth, even as Dyzek soon landed beside her. He also reverted back into his Seraphim form, looking at Moria worried as she paced, angry. "How did those two fall so easily?" Moria mumbled to herself, confused. Dyzek sighed, rubbing his neck. "They were overconfident, they believed they were unbeatable now that we are dragons." He explained, walking toward Moria and stopping her pacing.

"Don't fret though, we are stronger than them, we aren't overly confident like they were." He stated, before walking away. "We know how strong they are, we've seen what they can do," Dyzek said as he looked to the rising sun. "they won't get away." Moria contemplated his words for a moment, before nodding and walking to stand beside him, smiling at him. "You are correct, we'll get our revenge and then spread our powers." She said before transforming into a dragon and roaring. "We must perfect our dragon forms and battle like this, learn to better control our bodies." She said before looking to Dyzek and he nodded with a grin, they would get stronger.

 **With Sorey-Week Later:** Sorey sighed as he leaned down, inspecting the body of the soldier's around; they had arrived at a small village between Rolance and Hyland. When they arrived, they had been expecting to be greeted and told which way Moria and Dyzek had gone, yet all they saw were dead bodies, wounded people and destroyed homes. "They're massacring everyone." Rose growled out, glaring at the area around; this was sickening. Mikleo knelled beside Sorey, inspecting the body as well. "They used both forms here, these are Moria's spears attacks," Mikleo said, pointing toward a wound that was surrounded by dark wind. "while these were made by her claws." He said, tapping the wounds of the body next to them, one with large claw marks.

Sorey nodded, agreeing...they were training themselves. Lailah looked around, eyes downcast; how could they do such a thing? Zaveid was faring no better, unable to understand Moria's hatred for what was going on. Her sister would not want this. Edna didn't understand, why were they so intent on spreading malevolence and killing humans? Granted Edna felt no love towards humans herself, that didn't mean that she would wish to kill humans. Dezel was scanning the area, trying to discern the direction of the wind, seeing if he could pinpoint where they went.

Rose walked further in, looking around and feeling sadness grip her heart; several dead women, young men killed mercilessly, even children had been killed. Suddenly she heard a scuffle and hummed, looking toward her right. She saw a shadow hide behind a house and hummed, before looking to the others. "Sorey." She whispered, catching his attention as he looked up. She hadn't gone too far ahead, so he had heard her and headed her way, followed by the others. "What?" He whispered back, confused. Rose pointed to the house to her right, before leaning up. "Someone is here, watching us." She commented and Sorey's eyes widened. "Could it be a survivor?" He questioned, Rose shrugged unsure. "Maybe." She whispered softly, before motioning Sorey to take one side, while she took the other.

He nodded, agreeing and the two circled the house before stopping at the corner where they saw someone curled into a ball in the middle between them. They looked at each other over the corner and nodded before jumping out from hiding and standing before the person, a child, who jumped at their appearance. "N-no, don't hurt me!" He cried out in fear and they stared at the child with wide eyes. He was no older than six, maybe seven, it seemed and his clothes were torn and he had a few scars here or there. He looked at them with terrified, purple eyes as his unruly brown hair was stained with mud and dirt, even some blood. "Just a kid." Rose said softly, lowering her weapon as did Sorey, who sheathed his soon after.

Sorey knelt down even as the boy tried to back away further, trying to meld into the wall and, obviously, failing. "Are you okay?" Sorey asked the young boy, green eyes worried and the boy sniffled. "Y-you're not g-going to h-hurt m-me?" He questioned, almost like he couldn't believe it. Sorey gave a gentle, reassuring smile to the young boy, hoping to ease him. "Of course not." He said softly, before holding a hand out.

"Here, let me help you up." He offered to the young boy, who looked at him warily yet accepted the hand slowly. Sorey tightened his grip slightly to help him up, hoping to ease the boy and slowly, the boy felt reassurance and stood straight. He looked around, as if trying to see if something was around and confirming Sorey's suspicions...the boy was caught in the attack. "Can you tell us what happened?" Rose asked as she knelt down to the small boy, hands crossed over her bent knees. "I-it w-was so s-sudden." The boy whimpered out, violet eyes showing sadness and pain. "We didn't k-know what w-was going o-on, o-only that we w-were attacked." He explained, before looking to the sky.

"I-it was some k-kind of...dragon." He whimpered out and Dezel growled, yet the kid couldn't see the Seraphim. Seemed he didn't have enough resonance to see them. "It was Moria and Dyzek then." Mikleo said to Sorey, who gave a slight nod. "Was there one or two?" Rose asked, noting how the boy said 'dragon' and not 'dragons'. The boy looked down, trying to think before his eyes widened. "T-there were two! I-I only saw one but there were definitely two, I heard two different roars." He commented and Rose sighed, they were going on a rampage. "Thank you, we've been tracking these dragon's down to try and stop them." Rose said as she stood and looked at Dezel. "Contact the Sparrow Feather's." She said to him softly and he nodded, disappearing with the wind.

The boy looked at the Shepherd and took in his outfit. "You're...the Shepherd, aren't you?" He asked and Sorey nodded softly, smile in place to the boy. "I am, Shepherd Sorey." He greeted and soon realized the boy was struggling to stand, so he picked him up, keeping him on one arm. "What's your name?" He asked the boy, who slowly smiled, somewhat shyly. "Julian." He said and Sorey smiled. "Julian," Rose said, gaining the young boy's attention. "did you see which way the dragons went?" She asked and the boy hummed.

"I think...they headed left from here...toward the Great Camelot Bridge." He said and Rose smiled at the boy. "Thank you Julian." Rose said, before Dezel reappeared. "Three Sparrow Feathers are on their way from Pendrago as we speak." He said and Rose nodded, before the boy spoke. "Does anyone else feel like we're being watched?" He asked, somewhat unnerved and Sorey smiled. "That would be the Seraphim." He said and the boy's eyes widened. "The Seraphim?!" He questioned excited and Sorey nodded, heading toward the exit of the village with the boy in his arms. "Their real and they're here." He said and the boy smiled brightly, making Rose chuckle and the Seraphim smile softly.

As they exited, they waited for the Sparrow Feather's to appear, knowing that they would show up soon and not wishing to leave the boy in the village alone where his last moment of his home were. As night drew in, it didn't take long for the Sparrow Feathers to show up, they had a carriage and horses, so their travel was faster than Sorey and Rose. Sorey neared the carriage with the boy and noticed Luviana in the back, who smiled at him. "Hello Sorey, when they told me a young boy had been found, I offered to tag along." She said and helped the boy in the carriage. When the boy was situated in the carriage, he went to leave when he felt the boy grab his cloak, catching his attention as he turned around.

"You're going after the dragons, aren't you?" He asked and Sorey gave a small smile, nodding. "I am, I have to stop them from doing what they did to your home." He said and the boy smiled. "Thank you Shepherd, please get revenge for my family and home." He said softly and Sorey nodded, face determined. "I will." He said before turning around and exiting the carriage. He waved to the one controlling the horses, who nodded and whipped the reins and they took off. Sorey sighed and looked at the others, gaze determined as a burning fire raged in him. "We have to stop them from doing this again." He said and Rose nodded with the others.

"I agree," She said, looking back at the village. "they've gone too far and we need to make them pay." She stated and Mikleo nodded. "I agree, we should follow the boys direction; he's the only survivor of the attack." He said and Edna nodded. "He said they headed west, so that would be toward the bridge like he said." Edna stated and Zaveid nodded. "Then what are we waiting for?" He questioned and they nodded, heading toward the bridge, hoping nothing happened while they waited for the Sparrow Feathers.


	19. Battle of the Bridge

When they got to the Bridge, they gasped in shock, eyes wide; the bridge was in shambles! Area's were cracked and broken off, black scorch marks covered the bridge, even area's near the top had been destroyed. They walked on and Rose gasped and stumbled as where she stepped her foot broke through. Dezel grabbed her before she hit the ground and she gasped, looking down the hole her foot made, seeing the piece fall far and hit the water and she gulped...that could've been bad.

Sorey took careful steps, trying to determine the best way to cross without making any more holes. "This is going to be fun." He said sarcastically and Mikleo nodded. "See it as the bridges we used to cross Sorey when heading to ruins and stuff." Mikleo said and Sorey hummed, rubbing his chin. "You're right, I'll see it like that!" He exclaimed with a smile and Rose groaned. "Oh god, here we go again." She mumbled, rubbing the area between her eyes yet Dezel simply chuckled. "Dezel, help me." She mumbled pitifully and he could only shrug and she growled at him.

"Come on, let's go." Sorey said and they nodded, walking forward. The Seraphim turned into lights, heading into Sorey's body as him and Rose slowly traversed the bridge, being careful of where they stepped. "They did a lot of damage to the bridge, I can't believe how much they attacked it." She said, looking around at the damage. "I'm not surprised." Sorey said, voice firm and serious, catching Rose's attention. "I've seen what they can do, what they've done and this structure allows a lot of travel to other places...they attacked it to keep people from going anywhere." He said with a sad sigh and Rose gave a sad sigh of her own.

"Sorey," She said softly, coming up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder and stopping him, yet he didn't turn around, "everything that has happened is not your fault, the malevolence is at fault." She began and Sorey growled, spinning around to face her with a glare. "If I wasn't weak, none of this would have happened!" He shouted and Rose flinched back at his outburst. "I was weak!" He shouted, looking away, glaring at their surroundings. "Because of me innocent's are suffering, because of me Alisha suffered severe pain, you all suffered, Sergei suffered, everyone suffered!" He shouted, feeling himself break.

"I almost killed you Rose!" He shouted and she looked down in sadness, remembering when Vukan struck at her, he believed he was at fault for that. "I almost killed Sergei as well, I let the Tainted Four control me, use me as they wished just because I was weak; because I let emotions cloud me." He growled out, shaking a little. "Loving someone isn't a bad thing Sorey," Rose said softly, grabbing his attention, "it sounds like your blaming your love for Alisha; like your love for Alisha is what caused all of this." She commented before folding her arms.

"In my opinion, something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, rather with you or not. Your only human Sorey, you not immortal; your not invincible." She commented and Sorey sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. "I-I know, just…" He sighed, not sure how he was feeling. "I feel so weak, unable to stop the last two." He commented and Rose sighed, walking forward. "The malevolence is at fault, not you Sorey; the malevolence takes control and finds a single thing and exploits it. It could be a strength, it could be a weakness; Alisha is your strength Sorey, not your weakness." She stated and Sorey looked to the ground.

It was true, he did everything for Alisha, even when they stopped traveling for awhile after they separated and he traveled with Rose only, he still did what he did for Alisha. He wanted a malevolence-free world for her to live in, she was at the forefront of his mind during the whole journey. The malevolence knew that and used it against him, she wasn't a weakness...she was his strength, his everything. "You're right Rose," He slowly said, feeling somewhat better, "you're right. She's not my weakness, she's the reason I'm stronger." He said before giving her a thankful smile. "Both Alisha and Servias." He added and Rose smirked.

"That's the Sorey I know!" She replied with a snap of her fingers, happy to see him back to himself. "I held all that in because I wanted to be strong for Alisha, I didn't want her to see me break." He said softly and Rose nodded, understanding. She knew how that was, she reacted the same way when Nigel died; she didn't want to others to see her collapse. "Sorry you had to see that." Sorey apologized but Rose simply chuckled. "Don't worry about it Sorey," Rose said as she continued forward. "what are friends for?" She asked, stepping carefully on the bridge.

Sorey chuckled and followed, doing the same action as he took careful steps, not wanting to make another hole. They had just passed the halfway point, surprised to see the people that had made camp there had died; they thought they would've run off after hearing the bridge being attacked. As they got further away, they suddenly heard a roar and they felt dread well up; was it one of the four? "We need to run!" Rose shouted and Sorey nodded, both bolting to get to the other end as the roar had sounded behind them.

They didn't even near the end before the whole bridge trembled and cracked more, making them lose their footing. They heard the roar again and looked up with a gasp, seeing that it was a brown dragon and it was alone. Soon the dragon neared the bridge and landed on it, shocking them all that the bridge could handle it's weight; though the bridge did creep and protest though it remained standing. The dragon look at them with bright blue eyes and soon grinned, showing them that the dragon was, in fact, Dyzek.

"Dyzek!" Sorey shouted as the Seraphim reappeared, all glaring at Dyzek, who simply chuckled deeply. "Well, well, well; seems like the Shepherd has already gotten this far." He said, before looking Sorey in the eye. "Tell me, did you see the 'presents' we left behind?" He asked sadistically and Sorey growled. "Shut the hell up, Dyzek!" Mikleo shouted, glaring hatefully at Dyzek.

"You and Moria are the reason all those people died!" He shouted and Dyzek laughed loudly, the bridge shook. "You all make it sound like I'm the bad guy." He said, in a tone that showed he did not care one bit. "You're pure evil and you know it!" Rose shouted, blue eyes harsh and unforgiving. "Prove it." Dyzek said, his voice during deadly as a growl escaped soon after his sentence. "Prove to me that I am evil, that I am at fault for the death of thousands!" He snapped out, glaring at them all as his blue eyes began glowing. He took another step forward and the bridge tremble and shook a little, yet still held despite its protests. _'He's going to make us fight on the bridge!'_ Sorey realized, backing up with the others with every step Dyzek took.

He seemed annoyed at their distance and slowly smoke escaped his mouth and Mikleo gasped. "Edna!" He shouted, yanking Lailah back as Dezel pulled Rose back, all behind Edna. Edna seemed reluctant but did as she was told, slamming her foot down as Dyzek let off a torrent of flames. The bridge shook but a stone wall came between them and the heat and Sorey growled. "We don't have a choice, we have to fight him here!" Sorey stated, readying his sword and Rose looked at him worried.

"Fight him on this bridge?! Are you crazy?!" She demanded, eyes wide and Sorey nodded, face grim. "We don't have much of a choice, we can't get around him to get to open ground." Sorey explained, armatizing with Zaveid, even as the others, except Dezel went inside Sorey. "I hate it when you're right." Rose growled out, armatizing with Dezel and the two flew at Dyzek, who grinned and opened his jaws. This would be fun!

 **With Moria:** Moria wandered around the battlefield, Glaviend Basin, seeing how the barren wasteland was still unable to show signs of life and she chuckled. This barren land reminded her of herself, how she had no respect for life, no respect for anyone or anything...except herself that is. "I wonder if Dyzek will win against them." She mumbled, before a dark grin crossed her face.

"I wonder if it's bad that I hope he loses," She said with a dark chuckle. "besides, I want to kill the Shepherd myself." She said to herself, green eyes turning purple as malevolence from across the world came toward her and she absorbed it all. "Oh dear Shepherd," Moria said softly, looking to the sky as her eyes glowed. "do not fail, I want to tear you apart myself." She grinned darkly.

"Give them a challenge though Dyzek, I want them to work for a battle against me." She said as she let malevolence burst from her body, watching maniacally as the dead bodies and dead spirits rose, corrupted. Watched as the animals around the basin slowly lost their mind and turned on one another, watched with glee as soldiers who were still stationed there to watch over operation's became affected and turned into hellion's. "This...is the world I will let you all rot in." She said before transforming and letting off a roar, attacking the monsters in the basin to perfect her new body.

 **With Dyzek:** He didn't understand it, all his thoughts were being relayed to Moria and she wasn't appearing! He wondered if something happened but knew it was unlikely, she was in the barren land of Galviend Basin; no one, except soldier's and maybe a few hellions, would be there. 'Where is she?' He wondered before his body glowed black and purple and he growled, struggling to stand. "What's going on?" Rose asked, raising her bow; she had armatized with Mikleo during the battle. "Is his...strength being taken away?" Sorey questioned with a shaky voice, seeing how Dyzek was struggling to stand.

Sorey had armatized with Lailah during the battle; the sword better to break through his rock-like skin while Rose, armatized with Mikleo had a better chance to helping Sorey weaken the skin. **"This might be our only chance!"** Lailah said to Sorey who nodded, charging Dyzek even as Rose let off several arrows. Dezel, Zaveid and Edna all appeared and bound Dyzek down so he couldn't escape. The wind swirled around, making it hard for him to get his footing; while Edna used her powers to bind his feet down once he didn't take to the sky while Zaveid used the pendulum to keep his wings bound.

"NOW!" Everyone shouted as Sorey moved faster and jumped up, avoid a snap from Dyzek as he could still move his head and neck. Rose let off several arrows, two of which struck Dyzek in the eye, blinding him but it was unneeded as Sorey brought his sword down. "Die!" Sorey shouted and Dyzek went limp as the sword split his head. Dyzek fell limply to the ground, shaking the bridge and then all went still as Dyzek transformed into black flames, his soul being taken back to hell like this previous comrades.

"Three down," Sorey said softly as he dearmatized with Lailah. "one to go." He finished, glaring where Dyzek's body once was. "Let's go." Rose said as she dearmatized with Mikleo and Sorey nodded, they still had work to do. He made to move forward when suddenly the whole bridge shook and trembled, Sorey worried for a split second that Moria had appeared. "Sorey…" Rose said slowly and Sorey slowly turned around, worried at what he would see.

Before his eyes...the bridge was crumbling, collapsing a pieces and parts broke off, hitting the river below! "The bridge is falling apart!" Dezel shouted and helped Edna stay upright as she stumbled and almost fell. "We have to get off the bridge!" Mikleo shouted and everyone raced to the side closest to them. Suddenly the bridge connected to the other side broke and separated from the mainland and tilted sideways, bringing them with it. "No!" Sorey shouted with wide eyes as they all slipped and fell, losing their footing and fell to the river below.

 **Nighttime-Pendrago:** Sergei sighed, rubbing his chin as he overlooked the report he was just given from the Sparrow Feathers, worry heavy in his heart. Last he heard, Sorey and his group were headed to the Great Camelot Bridge and no one saw him on the other side. He just got a report of loud commotion over at the bridge and that it suddenly collapsed. He sent the bird that gave him the letter on its way and rubbed his head, he did not want to tell Alisha that the bridge collapsed but...well, she was waiting for a report from him so he had no choice but to tell her.

"Why am I always given the hard tasks?" He complained under his breath and walked off, hoping Alisha wouldn't have a panic attack. She was currently staying in the palace, orders from Sorey that she stay in a place that could give her care twenty-four-seven. He wondered how she was doing today, she was acting more like a mother, which was good; yet her knight instincts often kicked in and she was sleeping with the spear near the bed. He understood her worried nature, ever since the attack on Pendrago from the Tainted Four, as he was told that's what they were to be called; she was always worried, jumpy.

He got to the door and knocked, hoping she was awake and in her room. He was surprised to see the two Seraphim that usually guarded her door were gone, did Alisha go somewhere? He heard shuffling and the door opened, showing Alisha looking at him with sleepy eyes. "S-Sergei?" She questioned with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. "Alisha? Is everything okay?" He questioned, shocked at her exhausted appearance; she looked disheveled. "Y-yeah," She gave another yawn. "just tired. Servias hasn't stopped crying since about midnight." She mumbled and he heard the soft whimpers of her son in the room.

Alisha let him in, walking toward the bed with another yawn and he looked around, seeing the two young Seraphim were trying to calm Servias. "He is extremely distraught." Lumiki said, walking toward Alisha and handing her Servias to hold. "Even I am unable to calm him." She responded softly, before looking outside, seeing the sky slowly change colors as the sun rose. "I wonder how everything is going with Sorey." Lukin said before his sister could and Sergei winced.

His action didn't go unnoticed by Alisha, who looked up with worried and exhausted eyes. "Sergei...is there a reason your here?" She asked slowly, being careful with her words. "About Sorey…" He began slowly, catching the two Seraph's attention as well. "the last report was he was on the bridge, correct?" He questioned and Alisha nodded, making him sigh. "I just got a report that the bridge collapsed and the Sparrow Feathers on the other side stated they haven't seen him yet." He explained and Alisha's eyes widened.

"B-but he...he has to be safe...right?" She questioned and before she could completely panic, Lumiki placed a hand on top of Alisha's knees to comfort her. "The Shepherd is alive." She said softly, gaining everyone's attention and slowly Servias stopped crying. "We can feel him, he is alive as are his allies and his squire. They are well...they have just defeated the earth seraph that was tainted." Lukin stated with a smile.

 **Well, they have finally defeated Dyzek but the Great Camelot Bridge collapsed! Moria seems to be the true evil, eh? Or is there something bigger at play here?**

 **The reason I didn't do a full blown fight with Dyzek...eh, didn't feel like it and I wanted to have all the battle be against the final enemy. Is it Moria or someone else?**

 **We're about to see exactly what it is that's about the happen.**


	20. Battle Against the True Evil

Sorey slowly awoke, realizing he was looking at the sky he came to notice he was on his back. He groaned as he slowly sat up, feeling his muscles protest the movement but he pushed through; eventually looking around in confusion. Where were they? "Sorey?" A voice asked and he turned around, seeing Lailah looking at him worried. "Everything okay?" She asked, somewhat worried and he tilted his head, confused. "I-I'm fine...I think." He groaned as he stood, Lailah rushing over to help him and he sighed, rubbing his neck. "Where is everyone?" He questioned, looking around as did Lailah.

"Dezel and Rose left to scout ahead; Mikleo, Edna and Zaveid are currently resting inside." Lailah stated and Sorey nodded, before Lailah disappeared, doing the same. Sorey headed further into the forest, following a faint trail of what felt like wind; must've been Dezel's doing. He soon saw the two he was looking for and ran toward them, seeing they were looking at a pathway that was in the forest they were in. "Rose! Dezel!" He called out to the two, grabbing their attention. "Sorey!" Rose greeted back with a wave as he neared. "We weren't sure when you'd wake up but Lailah assured us you were fine," Rose began, folding her arms behind her head, "so we didn't worry too much." She finished, before looking at a pathway as she unfolded her arms.

"This pathway wasn't here in Volgran Forest." Rose observed and Sorey looked around, realizing it was Volgran Forest. "We're close to the basin." He said softly, catching Rose's and Dezel's attention. "Sorey?" Rose questioned, somewhat worried. "Glaivend Basin, what about it?" Dezel asked, crossing his arms. "The basin is infested with hellion's again...because of me." He growled out and Rose sighed, walking closer to him. "Don't make me say it again Sorey," Rose said, making him look at her, "none of this is your fault. Mizu and the others used you, you were unaware of their true intentions." She commented, before looking at the pathway once more.

"The only thing anyone can do...is fix their mistakes." Rose said, lowering her head in shame. "Rose…" Sorey said softly, before looking down with a sigh. He understood Rose, more than he probably realized but that wasn't a bad thing, he knew that; it helped. The fact that he now completely understood Rose made it easier for him to help her and understand her. Two arms wrapped around Rose from behind and she lean back against the person, looking up into the bright green eyes of Dezel.

Sorey gave her time, she had a past full of blood and mistakes just as he had recently done, he knew how it felt to be pulled back by regret. Soon, she felt better and they headed down the path that led into Glaivend Basin, where they would face Moria; they felt her there. When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of blood, bodies lying everywhere covered in different types of wounds...and well as a feeling of powerful malevolence. Rose and Sorey both grunted in strain as it brought them to their knees, even the Seraphim were somewhat affected.

"Is this...really Moria?" Rose questioned and Sorey groaned, trying to stand straight and eventually succeeding. "To be generating this much malevolence...just how powerful is she?" He wondered and helped Rose stand, asking the Seraphim to enter him. They nodded, transforming into lights and going inside him, where they could help him move through the domain better. "We have to find Moria." Rose stated and Sorey nodded, running through with Rose beside him, they had to find her! ...And find her they did, beside a black portal that was pouring malevolence and she smiled darkly, before feeling someone behind her.

"Took you long enough…" Moria said as she turned around, grin dark. "Shepherd Sorey." She finished as she turned toward them fully, spear in hand. "Did we keep you waiting?" Sorey asked, bringing his sword out as the Seraphim separated from him to ready themselves for battle, as did Rose. "Mh, maybe." Moria said simply with a shrug, before looking at the black pool of malevolence. "Though I hope you mind waiting just a little longer." Moria said as her eyes turned purple and Sorey narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" He asked and Moria laughed. "Because I plan on finishing what I started the moment I saw you enter the afterlife." She stated and they gasped. "You...you knew?" He questioned and Moria chuckled darkly, no reason to keep him in the dark anymore. "I guess I can explain everything now." She said with a mysterious tone as she tilted her head slightly.

"You see, I had this extravagant plan from the start, one that even the idiot Mizu never would've made. Despite her being a purification Seraph and you all most likely believing her to be the true threat...you're all wrong." She stated before stepping back, standing near the black pool. "The moment you entered the afterlife Sorey, I had a plan to use you to get what I needed. Mizu, Vukan and Dyzek were simply...mhm, tools for me to use." She said, no care in her voice as she continued to grin maniacally.

"Your sick." Edna said but Moria simply shrugged. "Eh, say what you will...you won't be lasting long once my plan is finished. I plan on bringing the true malevolent ruler back." Moria said as the pool grew a pit bigger and slowly glowed. "Who, Heldaf?" Rose asked, readying herself as she tightened her grip on her knives. "Oh good gracious, no!" Moria commented, her smile wide and eyes crazed. "I'm talking about the true Lord of Calamity, Velvet Crowe!" Moria stated and Zaveid's eyes widened.

"Your kidding me, you really aren't going to bring her back, are you?!" He shouted, he had encountered Velvet and her group three-hundred years ago, he knew what she could do. "Zaveid?" Mikleo questioned, confused. "The true Lord of Calamity, Velvet Crowe, was the first one who used malevolence and even fought the Seraphim and she also traveled with Eizen, Edna's older brother." She said and Edna glared at her.

"Granted Velvet didn't want to be the Lord of Calamity...she didn't really have a choice in the matter." Moria said as she shrugged, before turning to look at the pool of malevolence. "Once I bring her back and make sure she's infected with malevolence, enough to restore her powers and make sure she won't try to kill herself; I'll help her in destroying this world." She finished explaining before laughing loudly. "This was all a plan to bring Velvet Crowe back to destroy this world and make it one fit for the Lord of Calamity and those like me!" She shouted before she spun her spear a few times.

"But you all are going to try and stop me," She began before glaring at them. "and I don't plan on letting that happen!" She shouted and charged forward, thrusting at Sorey. Sorey blocked and called for Lailah and Edna to stay out and the two agreed, the others going back inside Sorey before him, Rose, Edna and Lailah began their battle against Moria...they had to stop her! Moria smiled as Sorey blocked before she jumped back, avoiding Edna from hitting her and struck at Rose, who was able to block quickly.

 _ **"Sorey, the pool of malevolence is only going to make her more powerful."**_ The voice of Zaveid resounded and Sorey growled. _"What do we do?"_ He asked them in return as he struck at Moria, who blocked him. This time, Mikleo was the one to respond. _**"You all distract her while me, Zaveid and Dezel work on closing the pool. It should weaken her!"**_ He said and Sorey gave a silent agreement as he charged Moria, swinging at her as the lights left and appeared by the pool, yet Moria was unaware. "Let's do this." Mikleo whispered and they nodded, combining their powers to close the pool.

Moria grunted in strain as the Shepherd pushed down on her spear and she threw him back quickly, before kicking him yet this gave Rose an opening that she took. She thrust with her daggers, stabbing Moria in the side, making her cry out in pain before kicking Rose back and blowing the four away with wind. She grimaced and looked at her wound before confusion crossed her features; why wasn't she healing? Realization dawned on her and she gasped, turning toward the pool only to see the malevolence being restrained as Dezel, Zaveid and Mikleo forced the malevolence to disappear. Moria growled and was about to charge them but Sorey slashed her across the back making her growl in pain and swing her spear at him. A wall of rock formed, blocking her spear and she growled, seeing Edna was the culprit.

"We need Lailah." Mikleo growled out, maximizing his power. Lailah heard and nodded to Sorey, who allowed her to switch places with Zaveid. "I'll take care of this." Lailah said and he nodded, taking her place in the battle. Lailah clasped hands with Mikleo and Dezel, using her powers of purification to help them close the portal and it worked better. Moria growled and sent wind their way, trying to stop them but once again a wall of rock blocked her attempt and she glared at Edna who soon armatized with Sorey, who charged her and swung. Moria blocked but just barely, still growling in pain as the force sent her flying into the wall Edna had risen.

Moria went to stand but didn't get too far before Sorey jumped and slammed his fist down on her, breaking a few ribs as she cried out in pain. "We did it!" Lailah shouted as the pool of malevolence disappeared, all that remained was a darkened spot. Moria growled and her body glowed purple, her anger flaring. "I will kill you all." She said, voice taking a somewhat deeper tone as she began to grow in size. Sorey gasped and was about to slam his fist down again when wind blew him off her, sending him away where he landed beside Rose, who quickly armatized with Mikleo, starring as Moria grew in size.

"You all pissed off the wrong Seraph." Moria growled out, body lengthening as black fur slowly covered her body. Feathered wings burst from her back as a tail formed and talons took the place of nails, her teeth all became jagged and sharp as two fangs jutted down, like a saber tooth tiger. Her hair grew and seemed to attach to her back as though it became a mane, stopping halfway down her tail. Fur quickly covered the end of her tail as her neck increased in length and her face transformed into a muzzle, fur completely covering her now.

As her transformation was complete, she was in her dragon form and roared at them, eyes still purple as the mane down her back turned completely green and she fanned her wings out, letting the green end feathers shake a little. Her ears turned toward them as she focused her gaze on them and her antler-like horns looked sharp as the brown color contrasted against the rest of her body. She reared her head back as she bared her fangs before swinging her head forward and letting loose a torrent of red flames at them, in which they all dodged. "This is only going to get harder." Sorey said to Rose, who nodded and jumped back, letting arrows shot off even as Sorey charged forward, bringing his fist back and slamming his fist into Moria's chest.

Moria roared in pain as she felt a bone crack before she swung her tail at him in which Zaveid jumped forward blocked for Sorey before disappearing as Sorey jumped up, armatizing with Lailah quickly and bringing his sword done on Moria. Moria reared back in an attempt to dodge but her eye was slashed in the process, blinding her in one eye and she growled in pain, shaking her head trying to ease the pain. She looked at him with her good eye and opened her mouth in which wind came from her maw instead of fire but the wind was hot, almost as if trying to simply burn him with heat.

Sorey growled and jumped back, hoping to avoid more of the heat before he armatized with Zaveid in which Rose soon armatized with Edna as she allowed Mikleo, Dezel and Lailah to let off small attacks, hoping to weaken her. Moria growled and slammed her tail into the ground, making everyone stumble and lose their footing before she swung her paw, knocking Rose to the side and making Mikleo slam into Lailah. She snapped at Dezel, missing him as he jumped toward Rose and helped her up.

Moria growled and swung her tail once more, letting her frustration get the better of her before she felt Sorey slam into her chest, breaking another rib as well as making her stagger back. Moria growled and snapped at Sorey, grabbing hold of his cape and yanked him back before slamming her paw down on him, making him cry out in pain. "Sorey!" Lailah shouted before running forward and sending several fireballs at Moria, making her release Sorey. Sorey nodded and dearmatized with Zaveid, quickly armatizing with Lailah and striking at Moria with his sword, before flames began to surround the area.

 _ **"You ready?"**_ Lailah asked him and Sorey smirked. "Let's do this!" He replied, swinging the sword as flames grew bigger. "We'll show you our true power!" Sorey shouted, echoed by Lailah as he swung his sword the final time, slashing Moria across the chest before fire erupted around them, burning Moria even more who roared in pain. Moria jumped back, out of the smoke and looked around, being blinded in one eye was putting her at a disadvantage. She didn't get too far away before Rose came flying out of the smoke, hitting Moria and a few times before jumping back and as she was armatized with Edna, she jumped on one of the gauntlets as she let it rocket her at Moria. "Earth Revolution!" Rose shouted, hitting Moria and making her fall down, growling in pain.

"Let's end this!" Sorey shouted as Rose dearmatized with Edna, allowing Sorey to armatize with all of them, except Zaveid who stood near Rose in case she was to help. The familiar white out trimmed yellow, the red feathers at the cuffs, the blue feathers coloring his earrings and the green hairband holding his gold hair together. The cape that used to be at his waist was now at his shoulders instead, it was trimmed gold as his golden eyes looked at Moria in determination. "Time to end this, Moria!" He shouted and sped toward her, even as she stood. She snapped at him but he dodged before swinging his sword, cutting a leg off and she toppled to the ground, roaring in pain and thrashing. Sorey slid as he turned toward Moria before creating a rock wall behind him that he planted his feet against to rocket him toward Moria.

He swing his sword, allowing wind to swirl around his sword, which tore into one of Moria's wings, shredding it to the bone and breaking it, once more making her roar in pain. She lashed her tail toward Sorey, who stabbed into her tail, stopping it and making her grimace, no use crying out in pain. Sorey's eyes flashed blue as he jumped at her, water flooding around them in a circle, before his eyes flashed red and the water began to boil, swirling like a cyclone, trapping Moria within. Moria roared and tried to break it apart with her wind but it did nothing and soon, Sorey's eyes glowed gold as a boulder came tumbling down, crushing Moria's body yet she was still alive. The boulder and water disappeared and Moria reverted to her Seraphim form, wheezing...every bone in her body was broken. Sorey landed before her, standing near her feet, even as Zaveid sighed and walked forward.

He stopped at her head and she looked up with her good eye, seeing Zaveid was there. "Let it go Moria, it's over." Zaveid stated as Sorey turned around, his sword covered in blue flames as the power of purification circled him. "Find peace, please." Zaveid said as he closed his eyes and Sorey took that as his cue. He swung down on Moria, dealing the final blow and Moria gasped as her eyes returned to their green color and she looked up at Zaveid, wide eyed before a small smile crossed her face. "I should…" She took a deep breath to get her last words out, "thank you...for everything." She said as tears rolled down her face, making Zaveid look at her as Sorey dearmatized from the others.

"You released me...from the malevolence." She said with a wheeze, before giving a final smile as she closed her eyes. "Thank you." She said before the flames, that had once turned back to send her to hell, turned blue as she was forgiven it seemed and she disappeared in the blue flames, feeling her soul taken to a better place than where she would have gone. Sorey sighed and sheathed his sword before looking up as Rose came forward and he smiled, glad they had won. "Looks like we did it." Sorey said with a soft smile and Rose returned the smile.

"We won." She said softly, Dezel walking toward her and kissing her softly. Edna leaned against Mikleo with a sigh of relief in which Mikleo looked at her and smirked, picking her up bridal style. "Meebo." She growled out but was silenced as Mikleo kissed her. Lailah simply smiled at Zaveid, in which he returned it; he looked like he was at peace himself, having fulfilled Moria's sister wish in saving her tainted soul. Sorey smiled, glad to see everyone was final at ease and relaxed, glad to know they no longer had to worry about the Tainted Four, or even the Lord of Calamity coming back...yet he had a feeling that Velvet Crowe wasn't really a Lord of Calamity.

 _ **"Three hundred years ago...the roles were reversed. I was given the name Lord of Calamity, even though I was the one trying to save the world."**_ The words rung in his head, the voice that of a mature woman and he smiled, he remembered when he meet Velvet, she told him to follow what he believed in. And when he woke up, he saw a scarlet moon and the events that followed. "Sorey!" A voice called out, catching his attention and he looked over, seeing the others were waiting for him. "Let's go home," Rose said before she gave a smile, "back to Alisha." She said before Mikleo smiled. "Back home to Servias." He finished and Sorey smiled. "Yeah!" He replied excitedly and ran to follow them as they all ran back home, back to Pendrago where his family awaited, back...to Alisha and Servias.

 **Okay, so I added Velvet into the story kind of like a cameo. Velvet Crowe thrived on malevolence and since she was given the name Lord of Calamity and because she made an appearance in 'Tales of Zestiria The X' I figured 'Why not give her some screen time.' and so viola! She makes a small mention in the story. Not really an appearance but defiantly mentioned seeing as Zestiria and Beseria are, as proven by Bandai, connected.**

 **Well, only have about two more after this.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**


	21. Reunion

**Alright, so this chapter is going to be short...very short, extremely short. I did this simply because it didn't fit in the previous chapter, nor the chapter that will be posted, so I did this. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the story, we got one more after this. ^^**

Alisha was at the entrance to Pendrago, waiting to see Sorey and the others show up, hoping they would arrive soon. The last report she got was from a week ago, a letter from Sorey carried by a bird saying he was head home, back to her and Servias. "Alisha," A voice said and she turned around, seeing Lumiki was there, a blanket in her hands. "you must get inside. It's cold out here." Lumiki said, wrapping the blanket around her and Servias.

"I cannot." Alisha said as she pulled the blanket tighter around her and Servias, the boy was bundle up enough to ensure he'd stay warm. "I want to be here to greet Sorey when he arrives." She said looking ahead, yet she looked exhausted. Lumiki sighed before looking over at Lukin who showed up and he nodded to her, leaving to grab Sergei so he could hopefully convince Alisha to get inside.

Alisha sighed, her breath showing in the night, the street lamps gave her the light she needed to see in the dark and knights walked about, occasionally glancing her way to see if she needed anything. Ever since she had Servias, she had constant help, even Luviana often found herself asking if she needed help in caring for Alisha. Suddenly a warm, gentle breeze hit her but not harshly, more like a soothing greeting and she gasped, looking up before her eyes widened as tears slowly built up.

On the horizon, headed toward Pendrago was Sorey, followed by Rose, Edna, Lailah, Mikleo, Zaveid and Dezel. Wind kept slowly brushing past her and Alisha smiled in joy as Sorey seemed to notice her and waved before running faster, leaving the others behind as he ran as fast as he could to reach Alisha.

"Sorey!" Alisha cried out as Sergei appeared with Lukin pulling him along, yet he snapped his head up at hearing Alisha cry out Sorey's name in happiness. He hurried forward a little as did Lukin and Lumiki looked ahead as well, seeing Sorey and she smiled. Guess she didn't need to bring Alisha back inside.

Sorey passed the entrance and ran straight toward Alisha as she was standing at the fountain, even as the others slowly reached the entrance and smiled as Alisha and Sorey hugged, finally reunited. "I missed you." Alisha stated and Sorey nodded, hugging her tightly but not enough to hurt her. "He did too." Alisha said as they separated, allowing Sorey to look at his son who looked up slowly as he awoke. "Hey little guy." Sorey said, stroking his head before kissing Alisha's temple.

Sergei smiled, happy to see that Sorey was back and unharmed...though there were a few cuts here and there. "Looks like everything turned out alright." Sergei said as Rose and the others walked forward, yet Rose passed by them to talk to Sergei. "Everything is taken care of." Rose told him and he smiled in relief. "That is good to hear, you all kept making us worry." Sergei said as he turned to look at Rose.

"We heard about the bridge collapsing and a few others...events." He said and Rose winced, he knew about it all? "Alisha couldn't sleep and Servias was acting fussy the whole time, at least whenever I had something bad to report." He said with a shrug and Rose chuckled. "Kid knew what was happening I guess." She said and Sergei shrugged. "Maybe." He said before Alisha, Sorey and the others came over.

"Thank you for watching over her for me, Sergei." Sorey said gratefully to Sergei, who smiled at him. "It was no problem Sorey, there's no need for thanks. I was happy to do so." He said and Sorey grinned happily. "Alright, well, we should get going back to Ladylake." Sorey said as he looked at a note he held and Alisha tilted her head confused.

"Back to Ladylake?" She questioned, confusing even Sergei yet Rose smirked. "You didn't hear?" Rose questioned as she folded her arms behind her head, grin mischievous. "After all, if Sorey is meant to be King, doesn't he and his 'Queen' have to head back home?" Rose commented, shocking Alisha and Sergei.

"King?" She questioned, looking at Sorey in shock and Sorey chuckled. "That's what took us so long to get back here," Sorey said as he looked at Alisha with a smile. "we got stop by the Hyland Council and the told us...this." Sorey said, handing the note to Alisha. Alisha handed Servias to Sorey as she took the note.

 _ **'Dear Princess Alisha and Shepherd Sorey,**_

 _ **Due to recent events, we have deemed it right to announce you two as the King and Queen of Ladylake. Due to heroic efforts and everything that has transpired, as well as Lady Alisha's upcoming coronation, we believe this is the right path.**_

 _ **We had heard about your marriage and have deemed this as the right choice. We hope to see you all back home soon and thank you for everything that has happened.**_

 _ **-Council'**_

Alisha was shocked, she had not expected her to become Queen as she was the furthest from the throne, nor has she expected they would want Sorey to be King...despite him being a Shepherd. "Surprised?" Sorey questioned and Alisha looked at him in shock. "Of course I am!" She exclaimed before she slowly smiled. "But I'm glad either way." She said softly as she leaned against him and Sorey nuzzled the top of her head.

"Then let's get moving!" Rose stated as she grinned. "We got a lot of planning to do for an official wedding." She said when Alisha grinned. "Maid of Honor." Alisha said, pointing at Rose who blushed, embarrassed. "Well, Mikleo's my best man." Sorey said grinning and Mikleo flushed as well, embarrassed.

Soon everyone was laughing, ecstatic to be back and knowing that a new future awaited them all. They had defeated Moria and the other tainted Seraphim, Sorey was no longer tainted and was once again pure. He was forgiven of what he had done and it seemed Alisha and Sorey were to be coronated at Ladylake. Nothing could get better.


	22. Epilogue

The sun was shining brightly at Ladylake as two boys were running around, heading to the church. "Hurry up Micah!" A boy, looking to be around sixteen said to a boy about two years younger than him. "If you hadn't been so interested in those ruins outside the city, we wouldn't have to hurry!" The fourteen year old stated, angry his friend was making him hurry. The sixteen year old boy only chuckled, his brown to sandy-blonde hair swaying as it was slightly unruly and spiked; his light green eyes sparkling with glee.

"Hey, you wanted to see those ruins as well." He said to his white haired friend, whose tips were slightly blue. "Your still at fault." He growled out, his bluish/purple eyes showing his annoyance. The sixteen year old brunette simply laughed and continued running, heading toward the church with his friend. They entered the back doors and sighed in relief, the brunette stretching. "Almost late to my own coronation." He said and the fourteen white-haired boy sighed. "To think you almost forgot what day it was." He said, walking side-by-side with the boy.

"Imagine if my mom found out." He said with a grin, when suddenly a female's voice spoke up behind him. "Oh she did." The voice said with a light tone and the two boys pales. "M-mom!" The boy cried out in alarm as he spun to face the woman, who looked to be Alisha. She was wearing a long blue dress, some white accents here and there and she was wearing a necklace with the Shepherd's sign around her neck. "You're late Servias." Alisha said and Servias pointed to his friend. "Micah's to blame!" He said quickly, making Micah scoff.

"What the heck Servias?! Throwing me to the wolves?!" He cried out in alarm, before he felt hands on his shoulder. "We know you're both at fault." A male's voice said and Micah looked up, seeing his father, Mikleo standing behind him. "Heehee...hi dad." He replied nervously, hunkering his head down a little. Mikleo had changed over the years, growing his hair out and it was now in a ponytail that he seemed proud of...of course that meant Micah's mother, Edna, always got away with braiding it when she felt like teasing him. Soon enough, Edna, his mother showed up as she walked over, handing Micah a pair of clothes that matched his father's, except they were white and blue and he smiled at his mom.

"Thanks mom." He said and Edna nodded, smiling at him softly. She had also changed over the years, now standing close to Mikleo's shoulders, her hair had grown a little bit longer but she kept it in a side ponytail, stating she liked the style. She was wearing an outfit similar to what she use to wear but she currently had a heavy coat over her, the cold air that had swept in as it was passing October forced her to wear heavier clothes. Servias smiled at seeing Edna, who waved to the young teen before striking up a conversation with Micah about what a Seraph is to do, with Mikleo giving his advice on his water spells.

"Where's dad?" Servias asked and Alisha smiled, looking through one of the doors. "He's talking with Lailah, Zaveid and Leslie about the upcoming ceremony." Alisha explained and Servias smiled. "And Amira?" He questioned, referring to his sister and Alisha hummed. "I think Rose is bringing her back from training with her own kids." She commented and Servias nodded, before his mother handed him some clothes. "Mom?" He questioned, looking at Alisha confused. "There a pair of clothes similar to the Shepherds, Lailah made them herself." She said and Servias smiled, heading to a back room to get changed, as did Micah.

"Heh, still a handful?" Mikleo questioned Alisha, who sighed with a smile. "Always, he's always running off to explore new ruins. A habit from Sorey I guess." She said and Mikleo chuckled. "Like father like son, I suppose." Edna said with a grin to Mikleo, who smirked at her. "Alright, Leslie's been informed about how the ceremony works." Sorey said, walking over and Alisha smiled. "That's good, seeing as she followed along her mother's footsteps, I'm not too surprised." She said and Sorey nodded, before they heard the doors to the church open.

"We're back!" An all too familiar voice shouted and they heard Lailah, Zaveid and Leslie laugh. "Let's go greet Rose and them." Sorey said and Alisha, Mikleo and Edna nodded as they left the back to head to the altar where a sword stood, Leslie was a sword just like her mother. "Hey guys!" Sorey greeted to Rose, who smiled at seeing him. "Hey!" She greeted with a smile, her hair now reached her waist almost. It was still styled the same and she wore a black midriff shirt, a short sleeve white jacket with shorts and brown boots, she had definitely changed over the years.

Dezel was wearing a pure black outfit with the exception of a white shirt under his jacket and he had completely gotten rid of the hat and instead had green trimming his jacket and boots. "Been awhile." Dezel said with a smile and Sorey nodded. "That's true, how's Felix and Sylvia?" Sorey asked, referring to Rose's and Dezel's twins, both whom were fifteen years old. "There's pretty good, talking to Amira over at the doors." Rose said, looking over her shoulder at the trio, who were laughing before heading to the altar.

Amira looked like Sorey more, having dark brown hair with eyes like his but she did have sandy-blonde tipping her bangs only. She had a skin color similar to Sorey's but she had a few cuts here and there, she was just like her mother as she was a Princess and trained to help her brother, she also used a spear it seemed as it was currently strapped to her back. "Hey mom, hey dad!" Amira greeted her parents, smiling brightly. "Been doing good?" Sorey asked her and Amira nodded. "Yep, all those training sessions with Rose and the other knights have been excellent!" She exclaimed and Sorey chuckled.

Sorey looked at Felix and Sylvia afterwards, seeing they resembled their parents a little. Felix looked like his mother, having red hair but the tips of his unruly hair was white, while Sylvia had completely green hair pulled into a ponytail but it was a darker shade than the tips that covered Dezel's hair. Yet she had blue eyes like her mother while Felix had green eyes like his father. Sylvia was a wind Seraphim while Felix was human, opposite of their parents Sorey had guessed.

Sorey looked over at Lailah, Zaveid and Leslie; the family hasn't changed much. Lailah still had long hair but she had braided the bottom of her hair a little, the pink had taken on a somewhat darker hue over the years. Zaveid kept his hair long but it was now in a half-ponytail style, with half of it pulled back into a ponytail with the rest down and he wore a jacket over a dark green shirt that had random designs on it.

Leslie smiled as she sat on the altar, her red eyes bright as she spoke about something with her parents. She wore a white and red outfit that was somewhat similar in design to Lailah's but she wore a white top with a black skirt and a red and white jacket over the outfit.

The front and bottom of the jacket was red with flame like designs covering it. Her shirt looked to be laced over with black lace and she wore a necklace with the fire symbol attached to the chain. Her hair was pure silver with red at the bottom unlike the darker pink her mother had, her bangs were also tipped red but they didn't go straight like her mother did. She also was pale like her mother, something that made Zaveid happy as he liked to state she was just like her mother. 

"Where's Servias?" Leslie asked as she looked at Sorey and he smiled, looking over his shoulder. "Changing in the back with Micah, they were almost late." He said when the doors to the church opened as people came in and Sorey smiled. "Looks like it's time." Sorey said before he felt arms around his waist and he looked down, seeing Edna's and Mikleo's daughter was hugging him and he chuckled. "Looks like Ellie found us." Sorey said looking at Edna who smiled upon seeing her daughter, she had hair the same color as Edna herself, with the tips of her hair being the same dark yellow she herself had.

Her eyes though were completely purple, just like Mikleo but she was a bit paler than both her parents. "Hi Uncle Sorey!" She greeted before standing in front of him, smiling. Ellie was a few years younger than the rest of the group, being only about ten years old she wanted to travel with Servias. Mikleo almost threw a fit but after some assurance from Edna and Sorey, he calmed down enough to let her travel...as long as Micah promised to keep an eye on his little sister, which he did with no problems. She wore an outfit similar to her mother, which was a dress reaching to her knees but she wore black leggings underneath with white boots and her dress was yellow flowers decorating the bottom, she also had a green wrap like her mother but she kept it wrapped around her left hand.

Sorey was reminded very much of his own group, minus the extra Seraph; two squires and a Seraph of each element. Leslie, she was a fire Seraph who had taken the same oath her mother had, allowing her to be a purification Seraph. Micah was a water Seraph who looked just like his father but with shorter hair that was style just like his father when Mikleo was younger. Sylvia was a wind Seraph, looking similar to her parents, mostly Dezel with the green hair in a ponytail. The last Seraph, Ellie, youngest of the group and an earth Seraph with hair the same color as Edna's but she had it straight down, stating she like having it down and having it short.

Then there was Felix who was fifteen like Sylvia and Amira, who was fourteen like Micah; both were Squire's to Servias, who showed lots of promise to being a Shepherd. Today was the ceremony where he would prove he was a Shepherd. Granted there wasn't really malevolence much anymore but they did need someone to keep the peace and Servias wanted to help keep the possibility of malevolence at bay at all costs, just like Sorey had done. "I'm ready dad." A voice said behind Sorey, making him smile as he turned around, seeing his son standing there, smiling.

He was wearing an outfit similar to what Sorey had worn, except the coat was more like a cape now but it still made Sorey smile. "Come here son." He said, opening his arms as Servias ran over, hugging his dad even as Alisha came over, hugging them both. "It's time then." Sorey said softly and Servias nodded. He looked at Amira and nodded, his sister smiled and came up beside him, keeping her spear tightly secured to her back. She was wearing the same armor Alisha wore when she traveled but she wore a different outfit underneath that looked to be a blue blouse with black pants underneath. Felix came up next to him with the four Seraph's on both sides, two on the left and two on the right.

Sorey stood behind his son with Alisha, Rose, Dezel, Mikleo, Edna, Zaveid and Lailah; all waiting for the chatter to stop and people to be situated. Once the chatter died down a little, Sorey raised a hand and the talking stop instantly and he smiled, slowly lowering his hand. "Everyone, I thank you for gathering today for an important event." Sorey said smiling to Alisha, who returned the smile before he overlooked the church. "As you all know, sixteen years ago; Alisha and I had our first son, Servias and two years later, Amira." He said and saw some nodding heads and silent murmur's exchanged.

"Today is dedicated to the Shepherd's, the day the first one set out to end the malevolence," He said, before patting Servias's shoulder, who smiled and walked toward the altar, where Leslie stood, "and today is the day we see a new Shepherd rise." Sorey said as Servias grabbed the sword and pulled. He had no trouble as the sword came out perfectly and he smiled as fire swirled around him, to all others, those who couldn't see they only saw a bright light emerge before he swung the sword to the side. To those that could see Seraphim, they saw him change as his outfit transformed into a pure white outfit with red accents, a red hair-tie and red eyes, his hair had turned sandy-blonde instead of the normal golden blonde that Sorey had.

Servias spun the sword a few time before pointing it to the crowd and smile. "I swear on my life as a Shepherd, as Shepherd Servias, I will do everything in my power to make you all proud of me!" He exclaimed and the crowd cheered, clapping and applauding him and Servias smiled at his father, who returned the smile and he dearmatized with Leslie. Felix and Amira both came up beside him and he smiled, closing his eyes as he held their hands and two red rings formed and circled around Felix and Amira, binding them to Servias and he softly said their true names. "And my sister, Amira and my friend, Felix have decided to join me and become my Squire. We'll make you all proud!" He finished and the cheering happened again as did the clapping and he grinned gave a boyish grin. 

Amira high fived Felix, before the Seraph came up beside them, all holding the sword as Servais pointed it to the sky, beginning a new age of peace. Everything was as it should be, Sorey realized as he watched his son talk to the crowd and the Seraphim that had arrived; he would be a wonderful Shepherd, of that Sorey was certain. He wouldn't give in to the malevolence should it arise once more, should it appear. He'd fight the malevolence, defeat it, bring peace and help any who need it. 

There would no longer be anymore tainted Seraph's or hellion's to fight, there would be no one affected by the malevolence. There would be no Shepherd to taint as Servias had many who would help him along the way.

There would no longer be anyone or anything that would be Tainted.

 **Alright, so there you have it. I decided to add an Epilogue kind of like how the game did and the anime did and Epilogue which I thought was pretty cool. ^^**

 **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story as I had fun writing it. ^^ I had always been fascinated by a Tainted!Sorey as, after seeing his alternate outfit, I thought 'Eh, why not?' and BOOM! Tainted!Sorey story simply called 'Tainted'. It was pretty interesting to write and I had a lot of fun doing it...though I was debating one thing.**

 **I thought of being really mean and adding Eizen is as the earth Seraph for Sorey but then I thought "No, that's way too mean. Edna and the others already had to kill him once, let him lie in peace." so I scrapped the idea. I thought it'd really bring the feels but...I don't wanna torture them like that.**

 **Well, once again I hope you all enjoyed the story. ^^ Please Read and Review.**


End file.
